Fire Emblem: Outtakes
by TwiliRupee
Summary: You see what the game wants you to see. But how about inbetween the battles? What if something was changed that altered the game? This is a collection of outtakes from the lives of the Fire Emblem characters. Mostly FE: Awakening, though there's a bit of FE: Path of Radiance. T for safety. F for romantic fluff. Updated rather frequently.
1. One: Time Traveler

_Author's note: So I've recently gotten into **Fire Emblem**. I'm in the middle of **Awakening** and **Path of Radiance**. The music and storylines and gameplay have grabbed me and held me tight...hopefully it'll let me go for **LOZ: A Link Between Worlds**, 'cause I'm still a Zelda fan at heart. Anyway, this is a drabble/one-shot dump of my "Outtakes" of Fire Emblem, as I am playing the games. Expect one for **Path of Radiance** and more for **Awakening**. Warning: There will be spoilers for those of you wanting to play, or have yet to reach some parts of the story. I'll be letting you know for **Awakening**, since that's still rather new._

**Outtake One: Time Traveler**

**Game: Awakening  
Spoiler alert: Don't read if you haven't gotten past Chapter Eleven. Warning: non-canon.  
Summary: Lucina's point of view as she travels to the past to alter the dark future.  
Note: I know cannon says Morgan doesn't come from Lucina's time, but I'm changing that. Also, my Avatar's name is Silver, so don't get too confused. That's the name I'll be using for as long as the Avatar is female.**

The monsters were overrunning the palace. Guards desperately tried to fend off the Risen horde while protecting the last living members left of House Ylisse. One of the guards, a woman, was pinned to a wall by a Risen. It snarled, ready to kill as the woman gasped in fright, then it suddenly jerked its head back, and looked down. The woman followed its gaze and saw a shining blade protruding from its chest.

No one had seen the young woman enter the battlefield, yet there she was with a Risen skewered on her sword – the same sword she inherited from her late father. "I believe the one you want," the young woman began, "is _me_!" At that last word, she ripped the sword up and over, killing the Risen warrior and turning it to a cloud of dust.

"My lady!" the woman guard gasped. "Th-thank you!"

The blue-haired woman turned. A smile flashed across her face before being quickly replaced by a look of determination. She was dressed in blue – a tunic, breeches, boots, and cape. Her bangs fell into her blue eyes – the left of which had the Brand of the Exalt on it – and the rest of her hair was held back by a golden circlet. Her whole outfit, had she had much shorter hair, made her look like the Hero-King of old, and the sword she held in her hands did not help persuade otherwise.

Princess Lucina, daughter of Lord Chrom and Lady Silver, stood proud and tall, Falchion raised aloft as she rallied her troops. "We can't let those things win. Now grab a sword and fight!"

The guards and soldiers formed together. For the rest of the night, the battle was fought. As the sun rose, the brave Ylissen soldiers saw their enemy defeated and on the run…for the time being.

Lucina walked among her people, limping slightly from a wound she had acquired near dawn. She had been lucky; others weren't. She sighed in sorrow as the clerics covered yet another dead soldier with a shroud. One of the clerics, a blond woman, looked up. "Lucina!" she called, picking up her staff and hurrying over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Lissa."

Lissa shook her head, and motioned toward the Princess' leg. "That doesn't look fine," she countered.

"Save your staff for those who need it more. I'm fine." She moved off. Lissa watched her, and shook her head. She had learned much from the Princess' mother, a renowned tactician, and knew how important it was to keep the leaders alive. Lucina may say that the wound didn't bother her, but if she was limping, it was only going to get worse. Ylisse needed someone like her. She was the one who had tipped the balance in this fight. They would have been long dead if she hadn't come.

Lissa muttered the spell under her breath, and her staff glowed green. Instantly, Lucina's wound healed, and the Princess whipped around as she felt the pain diminish, a scowl so much like her father's on her face. "You'll thank me later," Lissa said, adding one of her award-winning smiles before hurrying off to attend to those who could still be helped.

Lucina watched her aunt go, before rubbing at where the wound once was. Her hand came away sticky with the blood that had soaked into her breeches, but there was no wound, only an angry red mark that would go away in time.

"My lady!" A soldier, looking less battered than anyone else who had fought in the battle was running toward her. Lucina recognized him as the head scout. How he had managed to survive so far was a mystery. He stopped next to her, resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "My lady," he gasped. "Urgent news."

"What?"

"The Grimleal, they've concocted a fell plan – they plan to use Grima's power to travel back in time."

Lucina cocked her head. She trusted this man, even before her father had been murdered. "Explain, please, what you mean." By this point, the room had gone silent. All eyes were on Lucina and her scout.

"I overheard one of them talking. They say you, my lady, are the biggest threat, that you need to be stopped. They plan to open the Outrealm Gate to the past, before you were born, and send Risen to kill your father…just before the Great Exalt Emmeryn passes."

Lucina's eyes widened. "When? And where?"

"Tonight, just north of what remains of Southtown."

Somewhere behind her, Lissa gasped. Lucina looked around. Her family and friends – children of the once-great Shepherds of Ylisse – were gathered. They were all threatened by this daring and seemingly-impossible feat was accomplished, for it had been Lucina's father that brought their parents together. "An hour's rest, then we ride for Southtown," Lucina decided.

* * *

It was evening before the group of Shepherds made it to the location. They could see the Risen gathering around one of the Grimleal. Behind Lucina, her friends muttered among themselves. How were they going to get to the Outrealm Gate once it was opened?

"Lucina," a quiet, male voice began. She glanced behind her and saw Gerome, his face covered as usual by a mask. He held another in his hand out to her. "So they don't recognize you by your Brand – that is, if you still plan on disguising yourself."

Lucina had decided to go undercover as the Hero-King her clothes and sword reminded everyone. If she encountered anyone asking her name, she would say she was Marth.

She gratefully accepted the mask, placing it on her face. To complete her disguise, she tucked her long hair away, using the mask's strap. "Well?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Her younger twin, Morgan, whistled under his breath. "Nice, Sis," he said, and the others muttered in agreement.

Lucina allowed another smile to cross her face, before unsheathing Falchion. "Let's stop this party, shall we?" she said.

They charged, weapons branded and mouths open with battle cries of "For Ylisse!"

The Risen turned at the sound, and began to attack. The small group of Shepherds fought their way toward the Grimleal member, but found they were too late. The large, circular Gate opened like an eye, and Risen began to march through.

Lucina charged forward, determined to make it through with her friends. A bolt of Thunder magic stopped her in her tracks and she saw just who it was that had opened the Gate.

"Not so fast, _dearest_."

Lucina growled at the distorted voice as she saw the figure of her mother step down from the perch she had been on to open the Gate. But it was not her mother. Silver was possessed by the fell dragon Grima. It was his voice combined with hers as she spoke next. "I can't let you stop my plans. Though I have to admit, you are more like your father, and less like me – you have no sense of tactics, Lucina. You delivered yourself right into my waiting arms."

The princess scowled behind her mask. "I'm sorry, Mother," she muttered, and dashed forward, swinging Falchion with all her might. Silver/Grima went flying into a tree stump, but quickly got back to their feet. Lucina looked toward the Gate, then back at her friends.

"Go, Lucina!" her cousin Owain shouted. "We'll find you!"

Lucina nodded, sheathed her sword, and ran full out to the Gate. Another blast of Thunder nearly scathed her head. She ducked just in time and slipped through the Gate.

Time itself blurred. The far end of the blue tunnel widened and suddenly she saw a burning forest. Two of the Risen were attacking two figures on the ground. One was dispatched with ease, but the other went for the defenseless girl the Princess recognized as her aunt.

She reached a hand out, passing though the other side, and leaped down. Her feet hit the ground, and her right leg almost gave out as it was still healing somewhat from the wound earlier. She pushed past the pain and ran forward, drawing Falchion.

She dashed in front of her much younger aunt just in time, Falchion thrown up over her back to stop the axe of the Risen soldier. To her left, the blue-haired man stopped, surprised.

Lucina pushed against the Risen's sharp blade, grunting with the effort and not noticing Lissa's stunned expression. She glanced to her left and called out desperately to Chrom. "Help!"

The young man nodded. "Right." With a fierce cry, he raced toward the Risen, which looked up in surprise. Feeling the weight off of the blade, Lucina slashed at the Risen at the same time Chrom did. The monster dissolved into purple ash and suddenly, all was silent.

Lissa sighed, lowering her healing staff as Lucina turned her back on the man she knew was her father. She slowly sheathed Falchion, unsure of what to do now. Chrom decided that for her.

"Quite an entrance," he said. "What's your name?"

She turned her head slightly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye through the slits of the mask she wore. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a deeper voice. "Milord! Milady!"

"Chrom!"

If Lucina had been close to tears from hearing her father's voice for the first time in a long while, this second new voice pushed her over the edge. She slunk into the shadows, planning on slaying as many Risen as possible, but not before looking at the newcomers. Frederick, good, dependable Frederick, was running toward Chrom. Behind him was a woman, her cloak whipping out behind her as she ran. A tome was grasped in one hand, and a bronze sword hung from her belt.

Tears slipped down Lucina's face, and under the mask, dripping onto the ash-covered ground below her feet. Her mother, Silver, looked like she had never been touched by Grima. The bright look in her eyes as she surveyed the battlefield made the young Princess long for days gone by – in her time, of course.

But now was not the time for sentiment. Now was the time for action. She was going to stop the dark future, no matter the cost.

She was going to save her father and, hopefully, her mother.

* * *

_Posted 6/28/13, __Edited 7/14/13_


	2. Two: Lovers Unite

**Outtake Two:**** Lovers Unite**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoiler: Don't read if you're not passed The Mad King chapter  
Summary: A little look into some of the couples.  
****Note:**** Frederick and Sully are a surprise - didn't even think that I'd want to make them a pair until they were almost at Support Level S. I just thought they worked well together. Panne and Vaike are seemingly perfect - he gets her to open up, to trust him, to laugh, and besides, opposite attract. Chrom and Silver...well, they're my OTP for when the Avatar is female. 'Nuff said.**

**Enjoy!**

Frederick winced as he dragged himself off the battlefield. This was the first time he had to retreat like this. The Shepherds depended on him. Chrom depended on him. But he had _failed_.

He gasped as he reached their camp, pressing a hand to his side. His armor was torn, his second favorite lance in all but shattered pieces – he was thankful he saved his first favorite lance made from silver for super special occasions. He moaned softly, the heat of Plegia's deserts not doing him any favor.

Lissa, who had opted out of the battle in favor of being the medic for those who had to pull back from the fight, heard his moan. "Frederick!" she called, hurrying forward to help support him.

"Thank you, milady," the knight replied. "How…how is Sully?" In that instant, he knew why he had failed on the battlefield. His dear, wonderful Sully, had been too wounded to fight on. Chrom had ordered the stubborn cavalier off the field before she got herself killed. Worry for his new wife had taken Frederick's mind, and before he knew it, he was surrounded by Plegian soldiers and mages, all thirsting for his demise.

Despite his desperate attempts to save himself, and the attempts of Libra to get to him with his healing staff, it was too late. Now he was here, dragging himself alongside Lissa.

"She's fine, Frederick, don't worry," Lissa assured him with a smile. "She's resting."

Frederick nodded. They entered the large tent that Lissa had commandeered as the medical tent. Two of the five cots were occupied. In one, the young dancer Olivia lay, whimpering softly to herself due to a bad magic burn. On the other was Sully, who sat up at the sight of her husband.

"Frederick!" she gasped.

"Stay down, Sully, and let that concoction work," Lissa snapped gently.

Frederick nodded half-heartedly at the fiery redhead, who simply sighed and laid back again, her eyes glued on the knight. With the help of Lissa, he shed his thick armor, scowling at the gaping hole in the metal that had led to his downfall.

Some bandages and a concoction later, Frederick took a seat on the cot next to Sully's. "You alright?" she asked, reaching out for his hand. He took it.

"I have been better. And you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Lissa's being a-" She was cut off as she winced, hissing slightly at the pain. Lissa, over by Olivia, glanced at the cavalier with a scowl.

The two were silent. Only the sound of Lissa consoling her friend, and the distant clash of metal on metal reached the couple's ears. Frederick glanced at his wife, recalling the day she had come and begun to train with him. His thoughts moved to the conversations she had with him, and finally his proposal.

_Chrom called the attention of the camp as the sat around the fire so expertly built by Frederick, enjoying their evening meal. "I wanted to say," the young Ylissean Prince began, "that after the war is over, I will take a wife to help lead Ylisse into an era of peace."_

_Murmurs sprung up. "Oh? Do tell, lad," Virion stated the loudest as he lifted his evening cup of tea to his mouth._

_"Yeah," Ricken voiced. "Who? Oh wait…" Then his gaze switched to the blushing tactician several spaces over. Chrom, too, looked at the young woman. She stood, reluctant to be in such a spotlight. A gasp rose up from the two Pegasus Knights next to Frederick, while the grand knight himself just grinned. He had known of the affection between the two. It had been only a matter of time._

_"I've asked Silver to be my wife," Chrom finished, taking the red-faced Silver's hand. Silver ducked her head, attempting to hide her blush._

_The campsite erupted in applause, and the pair sat down. Frederick felt a sharp jab in his side as Sully elbowed him. He cleared his throat. "I, too, would like to make an announcement. Sully and I-"_

_"This big buffoon asked me to marry him," Sully cut in._

_"Hey!"_

_"You were too slow."_

_Chuckles and more applause rang out from around the fire. "Isn't he a bit too old for you?" Maribelle asked. Frederick and Sully sent glares her way, and she looked down. Sully had glanced at Frederick, and he smiled at her. Within weeks, they were married._

"Hey." Sully's voice brought him from the memory. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just things, my love."

Sully rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, gingerly. When no pain came, she grinned, moving carefully to sit next to Frederick. The grand knight opened his mouth to speak, when a noise from the battlefield caught his attention. He cocked his head. "What is that?"

Sully strained to hear the noise, then smirked. "Sounds like the battle's won."

"But by whom?"

The question was answered almost immediately as Gaius entered the tent, supporting a limping Ricken. "I mean," the thief was saying, "I like sweet things, but that's just ridiculous."

"I think it's cute," Ricken replied. "The war with Plegia is over now, so they can finally marry."

"What is going on?" Frederick demanded.

"Silver and Chrom are having a moment," Gaius explained, helping Ricken sit on a spare cot as Lissa came hurrying over. "I mean, yeah we won and all, but do they have to kiss _now_? After a _battle_? While they're covered in _blood_?" The thief's voice rose higher in pitch as he continued.

"Shut up," Sully told him, unwilling to listen to the whining brat. Gaius scowled at her.

Lissa, who had been tending to Ricken, glanced at her and Frederick. "You're both fine; get out of here and get some rest." Sully nodded and helped her husband stand. They left the medical tent, surprised to see Panne – of all people – and Vaike…hugging. Beyond them, at the edge of the camp, Chrom and Silver were sharing a passionate kiss, their hands intertwined. True to Gaius' word, both wore armor still stained with blood.

"Is everyone falling in love these days?" Sully asked as she and Frederick headed to their shared tent.

"It would seem so," the knight replied with a grin.

* * *

_Author's note: Sully was horridly out of character. She's hard to write because I don't swear normally, and with Sully being a garbage mouth, well, not my kind of thing...Anyway, I will open this up for requests if anyone wants to have me write about a scene or whatever. Please, however limit them to **Awakening** or **Path of Radiance** since I don't know much about any of the other games._

* * *

_Published 6/30/2013, edited 7/8/2013_


	3. Three: Death of a Leader

**Outtake Three: Death of a Leader**

**Game:**** Path of Radiance  
****Spoilers:**** Greil's Death (Sorry, did that spoil it? :D)  
Summary: A deeper insight into that dark, stormy night outside Gerbal Castle.  
Note: I've been wanting to write this since I got to this chapter in Path of Radiance. And pardon the slight bromance between Ike and Boyd. It's not meant to be read as anything more than them being good friends.**

Boyd was on patrol that night around Gerbal Castle. An awful time, really, as it was dark _and_ storming. He sighed and trudged on, getting near the entrance to the castle. He paused, staring out into the rain-drenched forest of Gallia and wiping his dark green and very much wet hair from his eyes

Ike and his father had left some time ago to walk and – Boyd assumed – discuss their next move. The fighter had to admit: his young friend Ike was growing into a great leader. There was no doubt about it. But why on earth would they be discussing war in the middle of the night?

He started to move on when something caught his eye in the dark forest. He froze, hefting his heavy iron axe. He took a few tentative steps forward. "Who's there?" he demanded.

No answer. He stepped forward some more, and called out again. "Who goes there?"

This time, there was an answer.

"Boyd?"

The fighter's eyes widened. "Ike?" He squinted into the dark and saw his friend emerge from the trees, supporting a badly wounded Greil. "What?" Boyd asked, utterly confused. He had never seen the Commander like this.

"Get Rhys!" Ike shouted. Boyd hesitated, the words of his friend not quite registering in his head. He was too stunned at the sight of Greil mortally wounded to move or even hear. "Boyd!" Ike's voice was desperate now, and the fighter realized that the blue-haired swordsman was actually crying. "Get Rhys!" Ike repeated.

Boyd nodded and ran off. He entered the small castle and made a beeline for the residential hallway, where the red-haired healer was. He came to the door and called out, pounding on it with his free hand. "Rhys!" He continued his knocking for another moment until the healer opened the door.

"Boyd?" Rhys asked in a sleepy tone. His hair was sticking up all over, and his nightclothes were rumpled. "What is going on?"

"It's the Commander."

Rhys' eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked, moving back inside his room to get his cloak and staff.

"I have no idea," Boyd replied, watching Rhys throw his white cloak around his skinny shoulders. "Ike didn't tell me anything."

Rhys frowned and met Boyd at the door once more. The pair hurried out, fully aware that Boyd's pounding and shouting had woken the other mercenaries. Titania seemed the only one who looked mildly awake. Without a word, she and the other warriors followed them.

As they made it back to Ike, Boyd could see his friend's face was full of misery and hurt. Greil lay on the ground, unmoving. Rhys knelt down next to the leader, noting the huge wound in his stomach and the blood soaking his tunic. The healer quickly searched for a pulse, failing to find one. He glanced up at the young man beside the body. "Ike…I'm sorry. He's…he's gone."

Titania stifled a sob as Ike shook his head. "No. He can't be. He…" His words were cut off as he sobbed as well. He bowed his head and all was silent save for the soft sounds of crying.

Boyd, hours later, found Ike by Griel's grave. Sitting on the hard, wet ground was Ike's little sister, Mist. Ahead of them Greil's massive axe was struck into the ground, marking the burial site.

"Ike." The blue-haired man turned. "I'm sorry. I should have been faster…"

"It's fine, Boyd. I just…I just can't believe he's gone." Ike's voice cracked a bit on the last word. Mist drew her knees up to her chest, silent tears streaming down her face. Boyd noticed her wet hair and damp clothes, then turned his gaze to Ike, who was in the same state. "Hey, come on inside. You need to change into something dry." He knelt down next to Mist. "Both of you." He smiled and offered his hand to the girl. She took it and he hauled her to her feet.

Ike let a small, half-hearted smile cross his face for just an instant. The three friends started back to the castle.

"Thanks, Boyd."

"Anytime, Ike."

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks to those who've reviewed so far! And keep up the requests: I promise to not butcher the ideas too badly. Heheh._

_Published 7/1/2013_


	4. Four: Bowled Over

**Outtake Four: Bowling Over**

**Game:**** Path of Radiance  
****Spoilers/Warning:**** No spoilers...the game's been out long enough. Though this chapter is VERY cheesy. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
****Summary:**** Stress is never the best thing when leading an army. At some point, you just have to crack.  
****Note:**** This is a request (my first!) received from guest reviewer Anonymous. My friend, if you're reading this, I hope I didn't butcher it too badly! Ha ha! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long, hard, uphill climb. Well, since Ike had been made a member of the Greil Mercenaries, it had been a long, hard, uphill climb – metaphorically speaking. This battle was literally a long, hard, uphill climb. His soldiers, already tired from battling the Daein troops for so long, had inwardly sighed at the sight of the mountain they needed to scale.

It wouldn't have been anything, much, if it weren't for the enemy soldiers lining the path with large boulders, ready to roll them down at a moment's notice.

Ike scowled, looking over the mountain with a practiced eye. Beside him, Soren, his main tactician and mage, did the same.

"We'll have to dodge those boulders when they send them down," Soren said. Ike made a noise of agreement.

And so began that long, hard, uphill climb.

As they started fighting up the hill, the leader of these particular troops, a man riding a particularly nasty-looking Wyvern, shouted down to them. "Try all you want! You'll never make it up here!"

He was positioned higher up in the mountain, but not at the top. Still, he was a threat, and needed to be taken down.

Ike worked his way up toward the wyvern rider, determined to knock down the beast and kill its rider before they killed more of his men. However, it wasn't him who made the final slash. It wasn't even a sword or a normal weapon.

It was one of his own troops' boulders.

"Struck down by my own men…YOU IDIOT!" the wyvern rider shouted with the last of his strength.

Something in Ike broke, and he doubled over laughing.

Soren, further down the mountain, looked at his friend with confusion. "Why is that funny?" he asked Mist, who was next to him.

She giggled. "I don't know. But Ike's laughter is contagious."

Soon the whole of the Greil Mercenaries were laughing, as well as several of the Crimean troops.

Soren looked around, wondering why the enemy was holding back, when he realized that some of them were laughing as well. He sighed, and resigned himself to this. There _had_ been a lot of tension in the army lately. Nothing like a little laughter to get rid of it. He smirked despite himself. "Well, it looks like this whole battle's been bowled over."

Mist took one look at him and nearly fell of her horse with laughter.

* * *

_Published 7/3/2013_


	5. Five: Lost and Found 1

**Outtake Five:**** Lost and Found 1**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of Awakening  
****Summary:**** With the future altered, Lucina returns to her own time...and things aren't the same as they were when she left.  
****Note:**** I finished Awakening, so here's this little tidbit for you all to enjoy, which I hope you do! It's a three-parter so expect the next two parts soon :D**

* * *

"Lucina?"

The girl moaned slightly, moving a hand up to her face. The sun beat down on her, and she could feel the grass beneath her and hear the birds in the trees. She would have thought that it was morning, and she was waking up from a nice sleep by the campfire, but the massive headache proved otherwise.

"Lucina!"

A shadow fell over her, and she opened her eyes. "Father?"

"What are you doing here?" Chrom asked, kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Agh…I feel like that time Owain made me chug a tankard of ale."

"Well you look like you've been through a battle. Please tell me you didn't get into a bar fight pretending to be the Hero-King again. We all know how well you play that role." He grinned.

"Bar fight? No…" Lucina slowly sat up, and noticed for the first time that her father looked older than she remembered, and he even had a few gray hairs. "The last thing I remember was Mother…and Grima. Then everything was over."

"Grima?" Chrom's eyes widened. He swore under his breath at the same time Lucina came to a realization.

"I'm back."

"You've just returned from the past?"

"Yes. I think so." She stood, and Chrom followed her example. Together, father and daughter surveyed the field. Off on the path, Frederick, Morgan, and Lissa were deep in conversation. A distant town could be seen by the river. They were near Southtown. But what was truly amazing, what brought tears to the Princess' eyes, was the green, the signs of living things. She covered her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her overflowing joy. Chrom grinned at her. "Thanks to you, we have this bright world to live in, and not one of despair."

They stood for a few more minutes until they saw Frederick waving at them, almost impatiently. Chrom and Lucina started forward. "We've been away from home for the past few weeks, making sure the peace still stands, which it does. Frederick is missing Sully and Kjelle."

Lucina grinned. It was so nice, she decided, to be here in this green world. Then her smile faded. "Have you…" She paused and swallowed. Her father looked at her. "Have you found Mother?"

Chrom's expression dropped. He shook his head. "No. I haven't seen her since she sacrificed herself to get rid of Grima. I've looked everywhere, too. She's just…nowhere. It's been more than ten years. What if Naga was wrong? What if…?"

Lucina laid a hand on her father's arm. "We'll find her. I know we will."

They finally reached the others on the path. Morgan took one look at his twin and scowled. "What's with the Marth getup?" he asked. "Bar fight?"

"You and Father seem to think that I get into bar fights," she said. "I just got back from helping save your sorry hide and everyone else's, that's what."

"Settle down, you two," Chrom said. "Let's get moving; we have a long way to go before we reach Ylisstol."

Lissa sighed. "Ugh, couldn't we bring horses instead of walking. My feet hurt!"

"The walking is good for you, Aunt Lissa," Lucina said.

Lissa rolled her eyes and continued on, muttering under her breath.

"Besides, we're stopping in Southtown for the night," Frederick added. "It's not too far."

Lissa sighed again and was silent for the rest of the trip as Lucina told stories of her time in the past. Much of it, they knew, but some, like her journeys during the two years between the war with Plegia and the war with Valm, were completely new.

Morgan also took up the thread, telling of his latest exploits into his mother's tactical books. It was amazing, he said, how detailed she had been, even marking little notes in the margins. "I make sure to read every little note. Anything to be as good as her."

Chrom grinned at his son. "You would make her proud, Morgan. You, too, Lucina."

Both children grinned at their father's praise.

* * *

_Author's note: Why I have Chrom and Morgan thinking Lucina gets into bar fights...I'm not sure. But it sounds fun! I'll write about that eventually. Hope you enjoyed! Any ideas? Don't be afraid to tell me; I'd love some!_

* * *

_Published 7/8/2013, edited 7/14/2013_


	6. Six: Roach of Doom

_Author's note: Quick thanks to Anonymous for the review, since I can't thank him/her in a PM, as I've done with other reviewers who have accounts here on our lovely Fanfiction. Also, I'm still open for requests, if anyone has any they want me to write..._

* * *

**Outtake Six: The Roach of Doom**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: Support Level C Conversation between Morgan and Lucina  
Summary: There isn't much that can scare the children of Chrom and the Avatar. Lucina's faced the fell dragon himself and Morgan is, well, Morgan. But what happens when the siblings encounter a bug?  
Note: This is my favorite support conversation in the whole game. First time I got to it, I was laughing so hard. Normally I wouldn't do something like this...but I couldn't resist! XD Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was a messy tent into which Morgan entered. He looked around his living space and sighed. "This place is a mess! I really should straighten up more… often…" His voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "Is that a…" And he let out a yell of pure terror, dashing out of the tent as fast as his legs could carry him.

Outside, Lucina was passing by, fresh from a sparring match with her father. She heard her younger twin scream, and looked in the direction he had gone. "Gods, I've never seen Morgan run so fast! Are we under attack?!" She quickly followed Morgan, finding him pressed up against a tree near the camp, eyes wide. "Morgan! What happened back there? Are you all right?!"

Morgan looked up at her. "L-Lucinaaa!" he yowled, clearly still scared at…whatever it was that had scared him.

"Breathe, Morgan. Calm down and tell me what happened. You have nothing to fear now that I'm here."

Morgan did as he was told. Waving his hands he began to explain. "R-r-roach! A roach!"

Lucina frowned in confusion. "…A roach?" Morgan nodded seriously. "…As in…a bug?"

It was Morgan's turn to frown. "Not a bug! I love bugs! …A roach! A huge, freakish nightmare one, with gross hairy legs…" The young man took a breath. "It's HORRIBLE!" he shouted, fear filling his eyes once more.

"You're telling me all of your screaming and flailing was over a _cockroach_?" Lucina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Was this boy really her brother, her twin? Was he really the son of the ruler of Ylisse and the greatest tactician the world had ever seen? "I thought the Risen had come. You could have sent the camp into panic."

Morgan scowled. "Well, come see for yourself!" He took her hand and dragged her back across camp, pointing into the offending tent when they reached it. Lucina scanned the cluttered and messy tent and frowned again. "I don't see anything. Maybe it left."

Morgan took a few hesitant steps inside. A buzzing noise proved Lucina wrong. He yelled again. "It's back! And it can fly?! S-stay away! Don't come near meee!" He whimpered, hiding himself behind Lucina.

"Come now, I don't see what all the fuss i-" Her words turned into a scream as she saw the cockroach landing on Morgan's messy cot. It waved its antennae in a mocking fashion.

Morgan pointed at the bug. "See? _See?!_ It's the stuff of nightmares! Now hurry up and kill it! Kill it with fire magic or something!"

"I don't have fire magic, idiot! And I'm not going near that thing! It's HUGE!"

Morgan put on a determined face. "What?!" What happened to having nothing to fear now that you're here? How are you gonna win this war if you can't even smoosh one stupid roach?"

"Those two things are not related in the slightest! And _you_ want to be a tactician, right? So figure out how to kill it!"

"What's to figure out?!" Morgan threw his arms in the air. "Who plans strategies for killing insects?!" His sister scowled. "Look," he tried to reason, "you're the older one! You do it! Father told you to protect your little brother, didn't he?"

"Er, well, I suppose he did…" Lucina sighed, and her expression became determined. "All right, I'll…do something about it."

"Fantastic! Thanks, Lucina! Three cheers for the once and future exalt!" He chuckled.

Lucina narrowed her eyes at him. "…You're a royal, too, you know. It wouldn't kill you to show a bit more spine."

"Hey, now's your chance!" Morgan pointed to the bug, which had moved from its spot on the cot while the siblings were arguing. He clearly ignored Lucina's jab at his courage. "It just crawled into a corner behind that shelf!"

Lucina moved bravely into the tent, and peered behind said shelf. "It's too dark. I can't see it…"

"You should light up Falchion. Then once you spot it, ker-STAB!"

Lucina sent her trademark scowl in her brother's direction once more. "Falchion isn't some common pitchfork, Morgan!" she scolded. "It's a blade of legend!"

"Ah ha ha, all right, all right. I'm sorry I…" He cut off as a buzzing noise sounded in the tent again, his words swallowed up by a startled yell. "It's flying again! It's flying!"

Lucina moved back toward her brother, waving a gloved hand at the bug as it flew around the tent. "As formidable a foe as it may be, I won't allow it to set a single hairy leg on you!" She tore her glove off and proceeded to whip it at the bug, which seemed only more agitated at her efforts. It didn't help that Morgan was cheering her on.

"Go, Lucina, go! Get him!"

"What in the name of…?" A new voice entered the scene. Both siblings turned to see their father frowning at them. "What are you two doing in here?!" Chrom demanded.

"F-Father?" Lucina stuttered.

"Father!" Morgan cried.

"There's a roach!" the twins shouted in tandem, and pointed at the offending insect, now sitting on one of Morgan's fire tomes.

"That's it?" Chrom asked.

"Kill it, Father!" Morgan pleaded, while Lucina just looked horrified at the bug.

Chrom sighed and drew his hunting knife from his belt. With a swift jab, the roach's life was ended. Chrom lifted the knife with the bug skewered on the end. "Dinner anyone?" he joked. The bug's hairy legs twitched slightly.

"No way," Morgan said, half in relief and half in disgust.

Lucina covered her mouth, looking appalled. "Ugh!"

Chrom grinned and moved past them to flick the dead bug off his knife into the grass before focusing on the siblings. "Honestly, you two. All that commotion over a silly insect? What were you thinking?!"

Morgan flinched at his father's stern gaze. "Sorry…"

"I'm sorry, Father…" Lucina said, bowing her head in shame.

"Just see that it never happens again." With that, Chrom left the tent, muttering to himself.

Morgan and Lucina sighed at the same time. It didn't merit anything to be scolded for acting like children when they were supposed to be much more mature.

But at least the roach was dead.

* * *

_Published on 7/12/2013, edited 7/14/2013_


	7. Seven: Lost and Found 2

**Outtake Seven: Lost and Found 2**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of the game  
Summary: The small band of Shepherds recently found Lucina after she returned from the past. Now, they realize that this, surely, is a trip of finding what was lost.  
Note: A continuation of Lost and Found 1 (obviously). One major thing though, I've decided, for clarity's sake and the sake of staying close to the game in some ways, I've decided to do what I've seen other authors to and make Lucina and Morgan twins for this fanfiction. Lucina's still the older one, but it makes a bit more sense...I guess...? But anyway, I've gone through and changed it in the rest of the outtakes including Lucina and Morgan. Enjoy!**

* * *

The pale light filtered into the room of the inn – one of the two that had been rented out to the Shepherds travelling through Southtown. Two of the three occupants of that room still slept, while the third lay awake.

Chrom had woken after only a few hours of sleep, and had watched the sky turn from dark navy to the pale, soft blue it was now. He had tried to get back to sleep, but his mind swam with thoughts of his beloved wife, Silver, who had been missing for more than ten years, and his daughter, who had apparently just returned from the past.

This was not the first time he had lain awake thinking of Silver, nor, he figured, would it be the last. Not until he found her.

Somewhere, a bird began to sing. It was a lonely tune at first, repetitive, but soothing at the same time. In another minute, a second bird joined the first, and then a third. Suddenly, a chorus of birds was singing out. Dawn.

Chrom sighed softly and sat up, quietly swinging his legs out of the bed and slipping his feet into his boots. He laced them up and stood, grabbing Falchion from where it leaned against his bed.

Silent as possible, the Ylissean ruler slipped from the room, but not before glancing back at the other two to make sure they were still fast asleep. Morgan was tucked under his blankets so that his blue hair was the only thing visible other than a lump under the covers. Frederick, in the third bed, snored softly, oblivious to his lord's plight.

Only the innkeeper was awake, and he looked up when Chrom entered the common dining room. "Does my lord require anything?" the innkeeper asked with a bow.

"No, thank you," Chrom replied. He paused. "Though, if any from my party ask where I am, I'll be outside."

"Of course, my lord."

Once in the streets, Chrom wandered along, fingering Falchion's hilt out of habit. He remembered Silver teasing him about that. _"You should relax! It makes you look tense!"_ she had argued when Chrom admitted that he couldn't stop.

"Oh, Silver," he sighed, leaning up against the small guard-wall on the bridge that crossed the river running through town. "It's been so long. Where are you?"

He didn't know how long he stood there, watching the water flow under the bridge. He wasn't aware of the growing number of people on the streets, nor the brightening of the day, until he heard a voice calling him.

"Father! Lucina, I found him!"

Chrom looked up and saw his son and daughter hurrying up to him. He studied his daughter, noting the way she limped slightly. He made a mental note for Lissa to make sure Lucina was fine.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said, grinning, when he got to his father. "Ready to go, Father?"

Chrom nodded. "Are you alright, Lucina?" he asked as his daughter finally made it to them.

"Just sore," the young woman replied. "I'll be fine once we start walking. And if Morgan doesn't hang off me like he did yesterday." She scowled at her twin, who smirked.

Chrom laughed. "Alright let's go. Where are Frederick and Lissa?"

"By the north entrance to town," Lucina supplied.

Chrom nodded and started off, his two children following him. He sighed quietly to himself as Lucina and Morgan began to bicker teasingly, though they were not the cause of his sigh.

Another day was beginning. Another day without Silver.

They traveled for the majority of the day, stopping for only a short time to eat lunch and rest their feet. About midafternoon, Lissa, weary of trying to make conversation and listening to Frederick and Morgan discuss battle tactics, wandered off to the side of the path, still in sight of the main group. It was not ten minutes later when she called out. "Chrom!"

The other four stopped. "Lissa!" Chrom shouted back, looking in worry toward his sister, who was standing motionless in the field. He glanced back at the other three. "Stay here," he said, and ran to his sister.

* * *

Her head hurt, and she groaned. "Chrom," a voice – belonging to a woman – said. "We have to do something."

As the person spoke, she opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out two figures in her vision.

"What do you propose we do?" This voice belonged to a man, and was very familiar. Where had she heard that voice?

"I-I don't know!"

She opened her eyes all the way, and the two people noticed that she was awake. The woman, a blond, grinned at her. Names came rushing back, and she matched them to the faces. Chrom – the man – spoke again. "I see you're awake now."

"Hey, there," the woman – Lissa – greeted. The woman on the ground nodded slightly in greeting, her voice lost for the moment. Where was she? Why was this so…familiar?

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom teased. Lissa nodded with a giggle.

The woman still didn't reply, her gaze now focused on the man standing over her. "Give me your hand." He reached out, and for a moment, the woman hesitated. What would happen if she took his hand? Then, caution thrown to the wind, she reached up with her own hand. For a moment, she found it odd that it was markless, but threw that thought to the wind as well.

Chrom pulled her to her feet, his grasp on her hand firm and comforting. He smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Silver," he said. "It's over now."

* * *

_Author's note: Just like how the game ends, huh? Reviews and requests are definitely welcome. Thanks to guest reviewer Marth for the review (and the others, of course, but you already know that, right?). If you're reading this, Marth, nice choice of names!_

* * *

_Published 7/14/2013_


	8. Eight: Love in the Kitchen-Tent

**Outtake Eight: Love in the Kitchen-Tent**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers: Nothing really, though time-wise, it takes place just before the second half of the game.  
Summary: It's Silver's turn to make a meal. Chrom decides to help, though he proves to be more of a distraction.  
Note: Did I mention how much I love this couple? Heheh.**

* * *

Silver hummed to herself as she stirred what seemed like soup simmering on the fire. It wasn't often that she got to cook – she was mostly involved in planning, and usually let Lissa, Sumia, Virion or someone else do the cooking. Still it was pleasant, knowing that you helped bring a successful meal to the table, a successful meal led to content soldiers, and the more content the soldiers, the better they would fight.

All this was running through the tactician's head as she threw a bit of spice in the red sauce that bubbled over the fire. She didn't hear the footsteps of the person behind her until she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"What are you making?"

The voice belonged to Chrom, and she smiled, turning her head to kiss her husband.

"Food."

"Well, that's obvious, but what kind of food?"

"A recipe I got from Flavia when we were up in Ferox last year." After a moment, she sighed. "Chrom, I love you, but if you don't let me go, the sauce will burn. And we all know how irritated you get when you don't have your dinner."

Chrom chuckled and released his wife, sitting down on a nearby crate to watch her cook. "I would have never guessed you liked to cook when I found you in that field," he said.

"Neither did I, but I'm not as good as some of the others in camp." She checked another steaming pot. "This is done, as is the sauce."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah. Help me with this." She motioned toward the second pot. Chrom stood and did as she asked. Soon, the pasta that had been cooking joined the sauce. Silver stirred the mixture, happy that she had successfully made the meal.

"Oh, I remember this," Chrom said, inspecting the contents of the pot. "This was that one dish you couldn't get enough of at that party in East Ferox."

"Yup."

Chrom chuckled again under his breath and moved around to hug his wife once more. He leaned his chin on her head, admiring the silver color of her hair that was, for once, not in its customary twin braids. Instead, her hair was half-gathered in ribbon, then let loose over her shoulders and back. Chrom couldn't resist, and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her neck, and felt her shiver.

"Ch-Chrom!"

"What?"

Silver wriggled out of his grasp, and he noticed her face was flushed. "Not here," she growled through grit teeth. He could tell, however, that she was trying hard not to smile.

"What?" the leader of Ylisse asked again a grin on his face. He moved up to her, tilting her face up toward his with a single finger under her chin. He kissed her full on the mouth, and she responded in kind, moving her hands up to his neck.

"Oy!" The couple parted, both red from embarrassment at being caught kissing. Stahl, standing at the entrance to the tent, cocked his head. "Please tell me there's food ready and that you haven't been kissing this whole time."

"Help yourself, Stahl," Silver said, motioning to the pot of pasta and sauce. "And spread the word that the food's ready."

Stahl grinned and moved forward toward the food. He served himself some, ignoring Chrom and Silver's whispered sweet nothings to each other. The knight grinned. He was happy for the two – having someone who loved you unconditionally always made the hard road easier.

He slurped up a bit of the pasta. "Mmm! Silver this is fantastic!"

The tactician turned away from Chrom to smile at the cavalier. "Thanks, Stahl," she replied. The man grinned back, helped himself to a bit more and left, calling out to the others that dinner was ready.

Chrom and Silver sat on a crate with their own bowls, watching their fellow Shepherds come and go, serving themselves from the pot. Several came back for seconds, complementing Silver on her cooking. Soon, there was none left, but everyone had their fill. Chrom helped Silver clean up. Once done, the tactician turned to her husband. "Thanks for your help," she said, smiling at him.

"Of course," Chrom replied, taking her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. "Now, my love, shall we adjourn to our tent for a well-deserved night's rest?" He kissed her forehead.

"Somehow I don't see that happening, but sure."

Hand in hand, the exalt and his wife left the kitchen-tent.

* * *

_Published 7/18/2013_


	9. NIne: Lost and Found 3

**Outtake Nine: Lost and Found 3**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: End of game  
****Summary:**** Part three of Lost and Found, in which our band of Shepherds returns to Ylisstol and there's a big celebration - well, that's what Morgan wants!  
Notes: Nothing much to say here, other than I can tell this has been awaited, so I'll let you get right to it! :D**

* * *

_It seemed like they were making a mad scramble to save the world. Silver and Chrom stood face to face with Grima – who looked just like the tactician, down the silvery lock of hair that was too short to do anything with, but stood on end, even in the wind cause by the fell dragon's flight. "…Return to me…come…we are one… and the same…"_

_Silver glared and Grima's spell lanced out. The tactician doubled over in pain, and felt Chrom's comforting arm around her. "I've gotcha!" he said, balancing her. Behind them, chaos was in full swing as members of the Shepherds fought the never-ending stream of Grimleal._

_Chrom scowled and moved forward, engaging Grima directly. Silver limped after him, wishing to help him in any way. "I come to end you, Grima!" the exalt of Ylisse shouted._

_Grima laughed. "…ARROGANT MORTAL…I AM THE END!"_

_Chrom dashed forward, swinging Exalted Falchion. Grima smirked and dove out of the way, turning to launch another spell at Chrom. The man was hit hard, and he stumbled, Falchion flying from his grip. Silver screamed his name, and heard another exclamation from the Shepherds, where Chrom and Silver's children from the future, Lucina and Morgan, were fighting._

_But Silver's gaze was only on Chrom as he slipped, holding onto the dragon with all his worth, dangling hundreds of feet above the ground._

_"…SO ENDS…THE GREAT EXALT!" Grima shouted, raising a hand to cast a final spell at Chrom that would send him to his doom. The whole world lurched._

Silver gasped, starting awake. She had fallen asleep to the gentle rocking of the wagon in which she was riding. Earlier that afternoon, they had been walking along the path to Ylisstol when a caravan of merchants had passed them. With their destination being the same, the head merchant had offered Chrom and his party a lift to the capital.

Silver blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision and calm down from the dream. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Silver turned to see her husband looking at her with concern. Beside him, Lucina had the same look of wary concern. She glanced across from her, and received an encouraging smile from Morgan. Beside Morgan, her sister-in-law, Lissa looked concerned as well.

"I'm fine," she said softly, meeting Chrom's gaze. "Just a dream…"

Chrom nodded understandingly and reached for her hand, marveling in the fact that she was here with him again. She had sacrificed herself to save the world from Grima, and there had only been a slim chance that she would return. But just earlier that day, fate drew them together once more.

"How ironic," Silver began again in a soft voice, "that you found me in that same field as you did all those years ago."

"Indeed," Chrom replied with a soft smile. As he spoke, the wagon lurched to a stop.

"Milord, we've arrived," came the call from the merchant driving the covered wagon. The five royals disembarked, fining themselves in the bustling market of Ylisstol. "They won't let me get closer to the palace, milord," the merchant explained as he and Frederick, who had ridden with him on the driver's seat, joined them at the back of the wagon.

Chrom shrugged. "The lift is what really counts," he said, and pressed a small bag of coins into the man's hand. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, milord," he replied, bowing and turning to confer with his fellow merchants.

Chrom wrapped an arm around Silver's shoulders. "Let's go home," he said.

"Finally!" Morgan exclaimed. "Lucina: race ya!" The young prince dashed off through the crowd.

"Agh, Morgan!" Lucina hurried off, chasing after her twin before either of her parents or Frederick could stop her.

"She will be feeling that in the morning," Lissa commented wryly. Lucina, who had just returned from the past, was still recovering from her wounds from the final battle against Grima. "Running is the last thing she needs to do," the cleric added as they started through the busy streets.

"She'll blame Morgan for her troubles," Chrom said.

Silver nodded, grinning at the thought of her hyperactive son, the younger of the two. He was in so many ways like her – a budding tactician wielding swords and tomes and a bright outlook on life. He could be incredibly serious on the battlefield, but despite all that, he was still rather childish.

Suddenly, she became aware of stares and whispers. She glanced to one side and saw several women huddled in a group, their eyes fixed on her. She looked around and saw the same wide-eyed look on most everyone else's face. "Chrom," she whispered. "They're all staring." And one of her hands moved upward to tug the hood of her coat over her head. She wasn't enjoying the attention.

"Come on, don't be like that," Chrom said, catching her hand before it could reach the hood. "They're bound to know you're back eventually."

"Still…"

"Don't let it bother you."

Not soon enough in Silver's mind, they reached the palace grounds, which were alive with activity. This was because, soon after Chrom became exalt, he had moved the Shepherds' barracks to the barracks of the palace – after all he _was_ still captain. Before, the Shepherds had been located a bit a way outside the city.

Silver looked around at the milling Shepherds and names came to mind as she watched. It was obvious some sort of training had just finished. Vaike was flirting with his wife, Panne, in an obvious attempt to get a rare smile from her. Their son, Yarne, was making faces and looking rather embarrassed at his parents. Sully was still hacking away at the training dummies with her daughter Kjelle. Cordelia – captain of the Pegasus Knights was flying around on her winged horse with several of her subordinates. Ricken and his son, Owain, were laughing at Morgan, who lay sprawled on his back with Lucina's boot planted on his chest as the latter struck a victorious pose.

Suddenly from the crowd, a high-pitched and happy voice rang out. "Silver!" The tactician suddenly found herself nearly knocked over with the force of the running hug. The manakete Nowi had been the first to see her. The girl's exclamation had silenced the courtyard. A further cry from the manakete brought most everyone over: "Silver's back!"

Only some of the new Shepherd recruits, who hadn't known the tactician during her time with the group, stayed back, shuffling awkwardly. Everyone else gathered around, smiles on their faces and saying that they all _knew_ she would return to them.

Lucina watched from a distance, grinning. Morgan, still pinned under her boot, pulled her other leg out from under her in an attempt to get free. Lucina landed on the ground, freeing her brother who laughed.

"Ow, Morgan," the Princess complained.

"Oh, right. You've still got bruises from Grima." He poked her side and she swatted at him. "Did you see Vaike's face when he first saw you? He thought you had disappeared the other day."

"I guess we'll have to tell him I went time-traveling," Lucina said, sitting up with a grimace.

"You okay?"

"No, but I'll be fine." She glanced at the group of celebrating Shepherds. "It's not something you can fix with a healing staff, Morgan. Grima hurt me directly with his dragon breath."

"You didn't want to worry Father or Mother?"

Lucina nodded. "I'll get over it." She gave her brother a look. "Don't tell anyone, got it?"

Morgan nodded sincerely and stood. "Come on, let's see if we can get Father to throw some sort of formal celebration for Mother's return." He hauled Lucina to her feet.

"Why? Mother might not appreciate all the attention. You saw how she was when those merchants recognized her."

"'Cause that means lots of food! I'm starving!" He dashed off toward the crowd. Lucina followed at a slower pace, laughing. Her family was all together now, in a wonderful time of peace. What could be better?

One of the younger Shepherds, Gerome, caught her eye. He grinned at her – though it was hard enough to tell with the mask he wore. Lucina grinned back.

There _was_ Gerome, too.

* * *

_Author's note: Guys, everyone say happy birthday to my Avatar Silver from my third playthrough of the game. As a birthday present, Chrom asked her to marry him. Fluff galore!_

_Haha, this is probably the weirdest of the three playthroughs I've done. Everything has changed (except Chrom and Silver getting married, that is NEVER gonna change while my Avatar is female). Silver, normally has, well, silver hair, but this time around it's green; Vaike and Lissa are now a couple, along with Ricken and Panne (whereas it was Ricken and Lissa as one couple, and Panne and Vaike as the other); and Miriel of all people is actually getting stronger by the turn, whereas I left her in the dust once I could. It's weiiiird...but interesting._

_Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Hope you enjoyed!_

* * *

_Published 7/20/2013_


	10. Ten: Late Night

**Outtake Ten: Late Night**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: Second half of the game  
Summary: It's a late night and Chrom is looking for his wife. I mean, seriously, it's time for sleep, not time for more planning of sieging a fort.  
Note: This one is kinda maybe similar to Outtake Eight, but I couldn't resist. See, it's inspired by what Chrom says if you visit the barracks at night, if the avatar is married to him. I thought it was sweet, and a certain plot bunny. Enjoy!**

The candle flickered low as if in an invisible wind. It was barely a candle – more like a pile of melted wax. It still provided enough light for the tactician to read and write by. Her pen scratched across the paper, pausing every now and then as she turned a few pages and read some of her other notes.

Chrom watched the scene from the entrance to the tent, wondering when, exactly, his wife would notice he was standing not two feet away from her. The desk was littered with papers, and a dish with the remains of dinner. Had she really eaten here? He hadn't noticed – he had been busy sorting out a squabble among the children from the future.

During the battle earlier that day in which they had recruited Vaike and Panne's son, Yarne, Lucina had been too wounded to fight on and had to retreat. She had later chewed the young Taguel out, saying he was almost not worth the trouble. Yarne snapped back and that, of course, had sent the whole situation in a downward spiral, with the rest of the children taking sides. Chrom and the other parents sorted them out, and sent them off to their tents.

It wasn't easy, Lissa had stated, having to grow up so fast as the children had done.

With his children hopefully asleep – it was almost midnight, when the camp was for the most part, in bed – Chrom now faced the challenge of getting his stubborn wife away from her tactics and into bed.

He watched the pages of the book in front of his wife turn, and heard her give a sigh. The quill was set down, but the silvery head remained bowed, focused on the task.

Chrom figured now was as good a time as any. He stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Silver."

She jumped, turning quickly to face him, one hand flying to the Arcthunder tome next to her. Then she realized who it was. "Oh, Chrom. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Forgive me, my love, but it's getting late. Why don't we turn in for the night?"

Silver cocked her head and glanced at her papers and books. Chrom knew she was coming up with a battle plan for their siege of one of the Valmese forts. They would need all the help they could get, he realized, despite their massive army.

Chrom looked at his wife again, trying to figure out a way to pull her from her books. He noted the dark circles under her eyes and the slump of her shoulders. "You look exhausted," he said. "You need sleep."

Silver sighed. "Fine." She marked and closed her books, stacking the papers into neat piles before extinguishing the candle and picking up her tome. The tent was thrown into semidarkness, as the light of the full moon and stars provided some means of seeing. Hand in hand, the couple left the tent.

Crickets chirped in the night, accompanied by the rippling of the stream they had made camp by. The shining light of the moon reflected off of the water and set the tents of the camp glowing white.

Silver paused to take the scene in. Chrom stopped, looking at her and admiring the way her eyes sparkled even through her exhaustion. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" she asked.

"Not as beautiful as you," her husband replied.

"Ugh, Chrom, that was just plain cheesy."

Chrom, the mighty and noble exalt of Ylisse, stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed. "Come on, cheese-man, let's get to bed." She started walking toward their tent.

Chrom grinned and followed her.

* * *

_Author's note: I also wanted to give a shout out to **passwordrawr** for their reviews. They're my most avid fan for this fic. *hugs*_

* * *

_Published 7/24/2013_


	11. Eleven: Surprises

**Outtake Eleven: Surprises**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Halfway through the game.  
****Summary:**** It's Silver's birthday, but Chrom's having a hard time finding the perfect gift for his lovely wife.  
****Note:**** So it was my avatar's birthday when I decided to write this, coinciding with my sister's birthday. Being the nerd I am, I thought, what would happen if it was Silver's birthday...? And my mind went out of control. This is the result. Due to certain circumstances presented here in the story, Silver's birthday is Feb. 2nd. Enjoy!**

Lissa's day began with a strange question from her brother. Well, it was more of a statement, but it was still odd. "Lissa," the blue-haired man began, "you're a woman."

"Well done, Chrom," Lissa replied sarcastically. "Did you just figure that out now?"

Chrom scowled. "No. I say that because I need some…womanly advice."

Lissa raised her eyebrows and helped herself to some eggs. At the moment it was only her and Chrom at the breakfast table. She reached for the toast, and Chrom pushed the dish towards her. "Thanks. So what's this about? What advice do you need from your all-knowing sister?"

"You? All-knowing? Yeah right." Chrom slouched in his chair, looking over the brim of his coffee mug. "It's Silver's birthday later this week and I have no idea what to get her."

"Oh, well how about we go out to the market when we're done eating? We can get her a present together. There are some good book and jewelry sellers we could check out."

Chrom nodded with a smile and sipped his drink. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

"What does?"

The siblings turned and saw Silver walking into the small dining room where the members of House Ylisse usually ate when there were no high functions of society to attend. "Oh, nothing," Chrom replied as Silver sat next to him. They shared a quick kiss, making Lissa frown.

"Ugh, you guys are making me miss Ricken." The blond princess sighed, thinking on the man she had been courting the past year.

"He's coming back tomorrow," Silver pointed out, snatching a biscuit from a plate next to the eggs.

"Has he mentioned anything to you about getting married yet?" Chrom asked.

Lissa looked up in surprise, her cheeks reddening. "What? He was going to propose?!"

Her brother looked rather embarrassed. "I-I thought you would have known…"

"Chrom, you're so oblivious!" Silver scolded semi-teasingly, lightly hitting her husband. "Proposal is a surprise! You surprised me, remember?"

"Did I?"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Wait, Chrom, how do you know Ricken was going to propose?" Lissa asked, still rather stunned.

"Well…"

"He came to Chrom," Silver interrupted. "Ricken wanted his permission to marry you."

Lissa's eyes widened and looked down at her breakfast, her face getting redder by the second.

"I thought that it was supposed to be a secret," Chrom said.

"Not after you blew Ricken's cover."

"Well, aren't we snippy this morning?"

Silver scowled at Chrom's teasing voice and his wide grin. "You know very well I was up half the night. The kid kept me awake." She switched her scowl to her stomach, which was larger and rounder than normal with pregnancy.

"Still feeling nauseous?" Lissa asked with concern. Silver nodded reluctantly – she could tell that the cleric was thinking about some remedy. She let Lissa thinking, and turned back to Chrom.

"Anyway, what are you hiding, Chrom? You and Lissa were talking about something."

"N-nothing!" the exalt stammered.

Silver smirked. "I'll find out." She wiggled her fingers. "I have my ways."

Chrom sighed. "I should have never told you I was ticklish."

Lissa snorted into her drink in a poor attempt to hide her laughter. She earned herself a glare from her brother and her sister-in-law.

"Listen, Silver," Chrom began, focusing on his wife. "Lissa and I are going to the market this morning. You know, for some brother-sister bonding or something…like that."

"This has to do with what you're hiding, doesn't it," the tactician asked, reaching for her second biscuit and munching on it.

"For the last time, I'm not hiding anything. I just have something I don't want you to know."

"It's a surprise," Lissa explained. Silver nodded.

"Fine." She narrowed her eyes at Chrom. "I _will_ find out. But you two have fun in the market. I'm going to go back to bed and see if I can rest."

Chrom nodded. "I'd rather have you resting than wandering around the market anyway. We'll try to be back around lunch – maybe you and I can have a picnic out on the grounds."

Silver nodded eagerly and stood, snatching a final biscuit off the plate. "I'm going back up. See you at lunch." She bestowed a kiss on her husband's head and left.

Lissa scooped the last forkful of eggs into her mouth. "Might as well get going ourselves."

* * *

The market was bustling as usual. Being exalt, Chrom had a small armed escort. But he could choose who would accompany him, and so the Shepherds banded together once more on the most important mission of helping their leader find his wife a suitable birthday gift.

"We could get her a weapon," Vaike suggested. "She always talks about how she wants to get better with the sword."

Sully scowled. "Yes, Vaike, because training with the sword is the best thing to be doing while with child," she said sarcastically.

The tough yet oblivious axman shrugged. "Hey, it was just a suggestion. No need to chew the Vaike's head off."

Sully looked just about ready to do so, but Chrom interfered. "Come on, if you don't want to help me, then at least do a decent job of being my escort. Like Frederick here."

Said stoic knight grinned at the praise. "Always a pleasure, milord."

Sully gave her husband an exasperated looked. "Why I put up with you, Freddy, I'll never know."

That sentence caused Frederick to frown in embarrassment as the rest of the group stifled snickers at the name. He pulled Sully close and said in a quiet voice, "I thought you promised not to call me that in public."

Sully merely smirked, and freed herself from Frederick, going over to a nearby jewelry stall. Lissa, still laughing, followed her. "Oh, Chrom, how about this?"

The exalt stopped and looked. Lissa held up a small silver charm shaped like a shepherd's staff. "What is it?" he asked. "I mean, is it a necklace, or a bracelet or…?"

The stall owner spoke up. "Either, depending what you would like, milord. It has been rather popular among the ladies of Ylisstol to wear several on a single bracelet. If I may ask, milord, who is this gift for?"

"My wife," the exalt replied.

Lissa gasped with a grin. "We could get her a charm bracelet, Chrom!"

"Oh, great idea!" Cordelia added. "We can each get her a charm!" The other Shepherds we quick to agree. Before Chrom could blink, his escort was crowded around the stall. He grinned.

"Alright, and I'll get the bracelet," he said.

Ten minutes later, the group had come up with the bracelet. There was a lightning bolt for Silver's chosen type of magic, a shepherd's crook for (obviously) the Shepherds to which she belonged, a heart for her dedication to her friends and family, a book for her love of reading, and the Ylissean brand for the nation she loved and served. All the charms, and the main bracelet to which the charms attached were made of silver.

"Well," Stahl said, admiring the completed charm bracelet as he paid for his portion of gift, "there's her present. Mission accomplished!"

Chrom studied the bracelet as well. "Yes, but this is a gift from all of us. I want to get her something special…just from me." The merchant wrapped up the jewelry and handed it to Chrom, who tucked it safely away.

"Lead on then, Captain," Cordelia said, leaning on her lance. The group started off through the market once more.

By the time noon came, Chrom had found his wife a gift. It was a book of legends and lore of ancient heroes, the most prominent of them being the Hero-King Marth. He knew she loved these legends. She would adore this book.

* * *

When the moment for the gift giving came, Silver was utterly surprised at the thoughtful presents she was given. She hugged each of the Shepherds who had chosen a charm for her new bracelet and bestowed a kiss to her husband for the book of legends. As soon as she could, she buried her nose in her book, her new bracelet dangling from her wrist.

Chrom got a surprise a few months later – as if in return – when he became a father to not one, but two children: twins. A girl and a boy.

* * *

_Author's notes: I'm still going with Lucina and Morgan as twins, but they won't always be twins. You'll see. Anyway, I'm still looking for requests! Playing Awakening multiple times has given me ideas, but still. I would love to write requests!_

* * *

_Published 8/2/2013_


	12. Twelve: Despair

**Outtake Twelve:**** Despair**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** The chapter Five Gemstones (don't remember what number...)  
****Summary:**** Finding out your enemy is actually your father is awful. Finding out that you can be controlled by the man is even worse.  
****Note:**** Not much to say about this one, except I wrote it sporadically, so if you think some things should change or you spot a typo, please let me know, and I'll change it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Chrom!"

Silver's cry of despair filled the corridors of the Plegian castle as she was practically dragged toward the exit. "Chrom, you have to let me go!" She struggled against her husband's arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. Tears streamed down her face, which had a new bruise on it from a lucky hit by a Plegian soldier. "I don't want to hurt you! I'll never forgive myself if I do!"

Chrom looked at her. "You won't hurt me, and you'll stay right here with me." He squinted as they and the rest of the Shepherds exited the palace into the hot desert sun, cursing their enemy Validar for making Silver doubt herself and her loyalties.

Chrom glanced at her again. She had stopped her struggling, head hanging, body shaking from sobs and exhaustion. She was normally so stubborn; it was odd to see her give up so easily. Chrom sighed and put her behavior down as a result of the recent events and continued guiding her and the rest of the bedraggled Shepherds onward.

He knew of her lineage, how she was the daughter of Validar, the leader of the Grimleal. Somehow or another, Validar had the ability to gain control of her, though she fought every step of the way. He had just managed to get Silver to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom by force and hand it over to the Grimleal. Frightened by that prospect, Silver tried to convince Chrom and the other Shepherds to leave her behind, to go on without her. Each and every one of them had refused. That, of course, led her to where they were now.

Silver spoke up again in a dejected voice. "Chrom, please, let me go."

"No, love. I will never let you go. What you did was not your fault, but Validar's."

Silver shook her head, another sob escaping her lips. They continued walking as the sun slowly began to sink toward the horizon. Chrom kept his arm around Silver, but his grip slowly loosened as he convinced himself Silver wouldn't struggle.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. With a fierce writhing motion, Silver broke free of her husband's grip, casting aside her Thoron tome and silver sword. She took off at a run, tears blinding her vision. She heard Chrom shout her name, but that only compelled her to run faster. Several of the other Shepherds tried to stop her, and Gaius nearly succeeded had she not dodged at the last second.

She didn't know how long she had been running. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her face stung with tears and sunburn. She would never turn back. She didn't trust herself to not harm her friends and family.

Suddenly, her cloak wrapped around her left leg, tripping her. She fell with a gasp. Sobs were torn from her throat as she pushed herself up into a kneeling position. She looked at the torn sleeve of her cloak and realized just what the symbols meant. She had been declaring herself Grimleal this whole time and she hadn't even realized it. She ripped the long coat off, exposing her greaves, bracers and gloves. She tore those off next, letting the pieces of armor fall to the sandy ground. For the first time in a long time, she saw the symbol of the back of her right hand, a curse. She was marked with Grima's sign! Something glittered on her left hand – a band of silver with the Ylissean brand on it. Her wedding ring.

She moved to tear that off next, knowing that she just couldn't wear the Mark of Naga on her hand while she was permanently soaked in Grima's filth. But no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, her hand would not pull the ring from her finger.

She doubled over, sobbing. How could she go on like this, with this threat of being controlled by Validar hanging over her head?

She didn't hear the hooves behind her, nor the sound of feet on the dry sand. But she felt a strong pair of hands grasp her shoulders. She looked up, ready to punch whoever it was, but saw it was only Chrom. How had he found her? She looked beyond him and saw Sumia on her Pegasus, looking rather concerned.

Chrom gave a sigh and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Please, don't do that again." He held her close as she continued to sob, this time making no effort to escape.

The sun had nearly set by the time the rest of the Shepherds joined them. Silver was still in Chrom's embrace, fully exhausted and only a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Milord? Shall we set up camp? We're a reasonable distance from the Plegian capital so we should be safe."

"Yes, Frederick, thank you."

"I'll see to it right away, milord."

Silver opened her eyes to see the stern knight walk away. Morgan stood nearby as well, looking concerned and disheveled. His dark blue hair stuck up in all directions. "Father…?"

"Go help Frederick, Morgan," Chrom said. Morgan nodded, but hesitated before walking off in the direction Frederick had gone.

Chrom and Silver sat in their embrace for another hour, by which time Silver had practically fallen asleep. Chrom noticed and finally released her. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to camp. Several of the Shepherds, gathered around the campfire, inquired if the tactician was alright, and Chrom said she would be. He entered their tent and set his wife down on their cot.

Silver stirred. "I had a dream, you know," she mumbled

Chrom looked at her, his hands working to unfasten his armor. "About what?"

"We were fighting Validar, and he almost won but somehow we managed to pull through." Silver sighed, sitting up. She rubbed at a magic burn on her arm. "I had gotten hit at the last minute with Validar's magic, and you were helping me to my feet, saying that we had won the day." She fidgeted, twisting her wedding ring on her finger, but still not pulling it off. "All of the sudden, my vision went red, and the next thing I knew, you had a lightning bolt stabbed in your stomach, and I was looking at my own hand that had stabbed you with it. And Validar's laughter rang though my head. But all I could see was you, lying dead on the floor." New tears flowed afresh down her face and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"When did you have this dream?" Chrom asked, now unarmored. He sat next to her, pulling her into an embrace once more.

"The day you found me, I think, because the next thing I knew was opening my eyes to you and Lissa."

Chrom sat for a moment. "Well, we can use that to our advantage." Silver frowned at him curiously, a spark of hope lighting in her chest. "We know what happens, and we know that he doesn't have full control. If you can find a way to, say, lessen your magic, should this fight come up…"

"You'll be able to take it?"

"I'm sure I can. And Validar will be in for a nasty surprise. We can take him down."

Silver gave a halfhearted smile. "Very well. I'll make a plan."

Chrom kissed her forehead. "There's the woman I love. You hungry?" Silver nodded and Chrom stood. "Stay here, okay? I'll get us something to eat." Silver nodded again, laying down on the cot. She snuggled into the blankets - Plegian nights could be cold - and waited for her husband to return.

* * *

_Published 8/4/2013_


	13. Thirteen: Cooling Off

**Outtake Thirteen:**** Cooling Off**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** After the Valmese war.  
****Summary:**** Family fluff involving our favorite exalted family!  
****Note:**** I'm rather behind on posting chapters...but this was inspired by a roasting hot week we had a couple weeks ago. So I thought about that and well, this happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a hot and humid day in the continent of Valm. The Shepherds were marching back toward the Valm Harbor after battling and winning against the Conqueror, Walhart. They were tired, and decided that this forest clearing was the best to make camp, especially with the stream of cool water flowing by it.

The warriors and soldiers lay low in the shade of their tents and the surrounding trees, but still there was no respite. The heat was heavy. Only two people had opted to move about more than necessary – and wanted, in most Shepherds' cases. In a shaded clearing, the exalted twins practiced their sword craft.

They had shed their cloaks and capes, opting for a cooler practice session. Morgan's bangs stuck to his forehead, and Lucina had actually pulled her own hair into a ponytail, high up off her neck and out of her face, much like she had worn it long before her time fell into despair.

"Sword point up, Morgan," the princess reminded, twirling her wooden practice sword in her hand with ease. Her twin obliged, panting. He parried a strike from Lucina, stumbling backwards a bit.

"Urg, can we take a break?"

Lucina took a step back as well. "You're that worn out?"

Morgan shook his head. "It's just so hot! I normally last longer than this."

His sister nodded. It _was_ pretty hot. She lowered her sword and moved over to where they had dropped their cloaks and real swords, picking up the waterskin there. She tossed it to her brother, who drank gratefully from it after muttering a word of thanks. He then passed it back to Lucina, allowing her to take a drink as well.

Off in the distance in the direction of camp, they heard their mother's distressed voice shout their father's name. Both siblings exchanged a worried glance, and without second thought, snatched up their real swords and dashed off in the direction of the shout.

Was it a Risen attack? Had some of the Valmese come and exacted revenge for the defeat of their campaign to conquer the world? Perhaps Chrom had been wounded or killed by the one who betrayed him in the future.

What they came upon was a different sight entirely. Their mother, Silver, stood waist-deep in the stream they had camped by, soaking wet and scowling at her husband, who stood on the bank, clutching at his sides with laughter.

As the twins watched, Silver yanked Chrom into the water, and his laughter was cut off when he was submerged. Morgan and Lucina arrived at the bank just as Chrom surfaced, brushing his scruffy blue hair out of his eyes. "We heard a shout," Lucina explained.

"It was only your father being childish," Silver said, shooting a glare at Chrom. The exalt laughed again, looking absolutely ridiculous in his soaked clothes.

Lucina sighed, a small smile on her face. She sheathed Falchion, and Morgan copied the movement with his own sword. The young man got a glint in his eye, and Silver noticed it a second too late. He moved behind his sister, who was still at the edge of the bank, and shoved. Caught by surprise, Lucina splashed into the water with a surprised yelp.

Both Chrom and Morgan burst into laughter, while Lucina seethed at being dumped in the rather cold water. She had to admit, it felt really good after the sword practice session, but she wasn't going to let her obnoxious twin know that. She stomped out of the water, watching Morgan skitter away, and promptly ignored him. She undid her sword belt, laying Falchion and the attached scabbard and belt in the grass.

"I thought you'd be mad," Morgan said coming closer to her, just as planned. Lucina whipped around, grabbing her brother by the waist. "Agh, no! Lucina! Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so-"

His words were cut off as he was bodily chucked into the water. Lucina smirked and waded back in.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Silver asked as Morgan surfaced, spluttering.

"Sometimes," Lucina agreed. "Though this was one of those times." She gasped as Morgan splashed her. She retaliated, though missed, and hit her father. Chrom raised his eyebrows and soon an all-out splash war was one, women vs. men.

By the time the sun was setting, all four of the royal family of Ylisse were significantly soaked, hungry, and rather chilled. They were glad to hear the dinner bell ringing, so they tromped, soaked, back to the man part of camp, spreading the word about the new way to cool off, and squabbling among themselves about who had _really_ won the splash war.

* * *

_Published 8/11/2013_


	14. Fourteen: Family

**Outtake Fourteen: Family**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers: Midway through the game.  
****Summary: When Lucina decides to wander around the Palace of Ylisstol, she finds something she did not expect to find.  
****Note: Special thanks goes to _ZeroRei00_ for pointing out a mistake (it wasn't my fault though, blame the computer I'm using). It's all fixed now. Anyway, I'm introducing a pairing here that I'm tentative about, but not so tentative that I actually have the pair get together in the game.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucina paced through the halls of the Palace of Ylisse. She had no purpose in her walking, only a simple desire to enjoy that wonderful feeling of belonging, of being truly _home_. For the first time in years, the Ylissean princess felt at ease enough to move about without her sword, despite the fact that she and the rest of the Shepherds had been back in Ylisstol for only a few hours.

She paused by one of the grand windows of the palace, and smiled at the sight of her country, alive and green. Leaning against the sill, she thought just how much good all their hard work had done. With Valm put back in its place and Plegia being silent as stone, peace was surely filling all of the halidom and its neighbors.

A noise caught her attention, coming from down the hall. She turned in the direction. What was that sound…?

Another noise drifted down the hall, the sound of someone singing. The tune echoed in Lucina's mind, familiar and comforting. She frowned and took several steps toward the source, which was coming from a room she recognized, though could not place.

She came to the doorway, and peered in, only to see something she never thought she would see.

The room was a nursery, and by one of the sunny windows in a rocking chair was none other than her mother, holding a bundle close to her as she hummed a lullaby. Lucina could see a patch of dark blue hair sticking out from the blankets. "Mother?"

Silver looked up, and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Lucina. Come, meet yourself."

Lucina frowned but moved forward into the room. Silver adjusted the bundle in her arms, and Lucina realized that this was herself as an infant. The little Lucina, to whom Silver had bestowed the nickname Lucy, blinked at her future self. Lucina knelt down and smiled. "I was this small?" she asked.

"Smaller, actually. Lucy here has grown quite a bit over our trip to Valm. Isn't that right, Lucy?"

The infant cooed with delight at the sound of her mother's doting voice and resumed staring at Lucina. "Hey there, Lucy," Lucina began, finding it odd to be talking to herself.

The child grinned and reached out with small hands, wriggling in Silver's lap. The tactician adjusted the small blanket that wrapped around Lucy to keep her warm from the castle drafts. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Come now, Lucina. If you're serious about your relationship with Laurent, you have to get used to holding young children."

Lucina's face went red, but she sat down on the carpet next to her mother's rocking chair, ready to accept the infant. Lucy was placed carefully in her lap, and the child reached for the nearest toy and promptly began mouthing it. The two Lucinas sat in quiet companionship with their mother, who had begun to hum again, much to Lucy's delight.

After several minutes, they heard footsteps coming down the hall, and Chrom, followed by Morgan, appeared in the doorway.

"There you are," he said, smiling at the sight. He came over, picking up Lucy. The little girl squealed with delight as Chrom raised her above his head, gently tossing her, only to catch her again. Lucy's face was lit up with a huge grin.

"Chrom, every time you do that I worry you'll drop her," Silver said, watching her husband and infant daughter anxiously. Chrom lowered Lucy.

"Don't worry, Silver. She's fine."

Lucina laughed. "So that's how I got my good head for heights."

"See? I help her." Chrom settled on the floor next to Lucina, letting Lucy entertain herself with her toys. Morgan kneeled down next to her. "So this is Lucy? How cute!" He grinned at Lucina. "Boy, you sure were cute as a baby!"

Lucina smiled. "Now we just need a mini you."

"Not for a while, you two," Silver admonished. "Not until everything cools down."

Chrom playfully pouted, and Lucy, sitting next to him, copied his face, making everyone laugh. Morgan stood after a few minutes and moved over to a small table pressed under a window to peruse a couple tactical tomes that were there, obviously to keep Silver occupied during long nights watching over Lucy.

Silver noticed this and called her son's attention. "Two rooms down to the left there's a chess set, if you want to play."

Morgan nodded eagerly and fetched the chess set while Silver set up a playing space. Morgan returned and the pair began setting up a game on the table Silver had moved from under the window. "I'm going to beat you this time, Mother," the young man said.

"Good luck with that," Lucina commented from her place next to Lucy. The pair was stacking wooden blocks, much to Chrom's amusement.

"Have faith, dearest sister." He glanced at the chessboard and noted that his mother had chosen the white pieces, meaning she would move first, which she already had. Morgan sighed, and began calculating his own first move.

Chrom sighed happily, leaning against Lucy's crib, watching with a content smile. Lucy and Lucina were both grinning as they played with the soft blocks Sumia and Gaius had given the infant as a present. Morgan and Silver were much more serious, each sporting the same frown of concentration. He laughed slightly.

"What?" Lucina asked, handing her younger self a block.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be home with my family."

* * *

_Published 8/15/2013, edited 8/17/2013_


	15. Fifteen: Brave

**Outtake Fifteen:**** Brave**

**Game: Awakening  
****Spoilers: Near the end of the game  
****Summary: Bravery. Facing your fears, even if those fears will get you killed. Lucina, for one, is braver than most.  
****Note: I watched that one cutscene (you'll see which one in a moment), and I had way too many ideas pop into my head at once. I surprise myself even.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't going well. Despite rallying her troops, they were losing. Lucina could feel the darkness and despair creeping up on her. Grima was closing in on the palace. They had only a few minutes before the remaining Ylisseans could escape, and that was not turning out well at all.

Lucina stabbed yet another Risen and turned to fight the one she felt closing in on her back. She swiftly decapitated it, and turned again, raising her sword to defend against a charging Risen wielding an axe.

Suddenly, dread filled her and part of a wall blew out in her direction. She shouted in pain and in surprise, and quickly got to her feet as a deep and malicious voice boomed through the air. "So ends the human race!" Lucina stood, sword raised and turning about in the cloud of dust, looking for her enemy. "The future is built upon the past…but your kind shall never see it!"

Lucina turned her head with a gasp, sweat beading her face. Red, huge eyes came into view through the cloud of dust – three in all. They focused on her, and she turned to face the demon herself. Her hands gripped Falchion tightly, and she grit her teeth, staring down the biggest demon she had ever faced. Grima, the fell dragon, laughed softly.

"Your mother and father…are dead, tiny one," he intoned. Lucina pointed her sword in his general direction, widening her stance. Grima must have found this amusing. He laughed again, raising his head to peer at Lucina with all six eyes, his maw open, ready to swallow her in one bite. "And now it is your turn…to DIE!" As Grima screamed the words, he lunged at her. Lucina brandished her sword, wordlessly shouting in defiance as the giant jaws came closer and closer…

Suddenly, something impacted her from the side, pushing her from Grima's bite at the last second. "Are you crazy?!"

Lucina looked up, gripping her sword all the tighter as Grima roared his displeasure over losing his snack. "Owain?"

"Come on, now's not the time for heroics!" He pulled her to his feet, his own sword glinting red in the reflection of Grima's eyes. He pulled her along, stumbling over the debris as they made their way to a staircase that lead to lower floors.

"Coming from you, that's ridiculous," Lucina gasped.

"Hey, I know when a battle's lost, and unless you want to be dragon food, you're going to have to stop with the crazy heroics."

Grima snapped at them again, just as they made it to the staircase, causing rubble to fly all over. The two young people went flying, tumbling down a few sets of stairs. Both struggled to their feet, temporarily shaking off their wounds. They ran deeper and deeper into the tunnels underneath the palace that lead outside of Ylisstol. In a central chamber, they came upon several others. Cynthia's Pegasus neighed in worry as they sprinted into the chamber. The dark-haired girl looked up from her place on the floor next to a pillar.

"Oh, thank the gods, you found her!" she cried, standing up and running to hug Lucina and Owain. The others – Kjelle, Laurent, Brady, Yarne, Severa, Nah, Inigo, Gerome, and Noire – looked up. Brady immediately reached for his staff, going to heal Lucina's wounds.

"Yeah, she was facing down Grima," Owain said, putting his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"And you _survived_?" Severa asked.

Lucina nodded, wincing as Brady began healing a rather bad wound. "Thanks to Owain," she said.

"I have come up with a strategy," Laurent said as he poured over a map. Lucina grit her teeth, thinking on her mother, who was the best strategist Ylisse had ever known. Laurent, oblivious to his friend's discomfort, continued placidly, as if it were a summer day on the beach. "We need to stop this. Obviously, the small group that we are, we have no chance of standing against the might of the fell dragon. But," the mage held up a finger. "We could potentially have another route by which we can stop this beast."

"What?" Lucina asked. She nodded a thanks to Brady.

"Blood and thunder, Laurent, it better not involve something that'll kill us!" Noire declared.

"Quite the contrary. We need to contact Naga. We have the Emblem, and the gems. Why not preform the Awakening?"

There was silence in the room. Only the distant noises of the raging monsters above and the steady drip of water filled the void.

Lucina huffed. "It's worth a shot."

"Then we should leave," Gerome said quietly, fiddling with his mask that, for once, was not on his face. "This spot will be overrun soon."

The others nodded. They quickly cleaned up their small, half-packed campsite. As they were heading out the tunnel that would lead to the outskirts of town, they heard the noises of the Risen getting louder. Both Severa and Brady swore explosively.

"Go on!" Laurent ordered simply, readying an Arcthunder tome. Once he and his friends got further down the tunnel, the mage turned, firing a bolt of magic back at the arc. The stone crumbled, and the tunnel entrance collapsed.

This did not slow the group. They sprinted onward…hoping for a miracle.

* * *

_Published 8/17/2013_


	16. Sixteen: Awkward Moments

**Outtake Sixteen: Awkward Moments…**

**Game****: Awakening  
Spoilers: Chapter Six - Foreseer (Remembering correct chapter names and titles like a boss! Haha!)  
Summary: Everyone has flaws. The Shepherd's tactician, Nykolai, is no exception.  
Notes: Guys, listen to the song "Don't Speak Her Name!" from the FE: Awakening OST. Freaking awesome and so *sniff* saaad! *squeezes plush Link doll*  
More Notes: ****In other news, meet Nykolai! He's Silver's brother from another dimension and has absolutely no social skills, as you will see shortly. Well, maybe it's that he's really impulsive off the battlefield? I hope that I don't overdo it, but in a world where the fell dragon is gonna destroy everything, you do need a bit of comic relief...other than The Vaike.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The assassin sped from the bush, but his target, a young man whose identity was hidden by a mask, leaped into the air, spun gracefully, and landed with a killing blow to the intruder. "Marth" straightened, glancing at his audience, the Prince of Ylisse and his head tactician. "I trust…this proof will suffice?" the masked man asked. He had earlier presented some information – mostly about the fact that he had forseen the future. This slaying of the assassin was all a part of his foreseeing abilities.

Chrom nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, "Marth" tensed, turning. There was an awkward moment when the mysterious masked man slipped on the dead assassin's sword, with only the mask getting whacked by the second assassin that appeared out of the bush. A gasp of surprise was torn from his throat, along with long, blue locks being released from the mask's straps.

He - or rather she, as it was so plainly obvious – fell to the ground, and Chrom, oblivious to the new development, went and attacked the second assassin. He turned just in time to see "Marth" get to her feet.

"Wait, you're a woman?" he asked awkwardly, utterly confused.

"And quite the actress, too. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out until just now." There was a teasing tone in her voice.

"I _knew_ it!" the tactician stated suddenly, throwing his hands into the air like he had just won a prize. Both his companions turned to look at him. "I knew you were a woman!" He pointed at "Marth." It was rather weird to see, as the man had his hood pulled up over his head to fend off the cold night air.

The woman marched up to him, scowling at him with narrowed eyes. "How, when your friend here was oblivious! And when?" she demanded.

Chrom nodded, still at a distance from his friend and the woman. "Yes, Nykolai, explain how you could have possibly figured that out."

"It was her fig…ure…" Nykolai trailed off, realizing what he had just said as "Marth" raised a hand to slap him. Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh while the tactician's face went red. "I-I mean her voice!" He amended, backing away from the blushing and fierce woman. "It's hard for any woman to disguise their voice as a man's…oh, man." He pulled his hood down further over his face in embarrassment. "Please forgive me, milady. I could tell from the moment I met you...to answer your second question."

The woman scowled, looking over this pitiful man, but a distant rumble put an end to the conversation. There was still an assassination plot to stop.

* * *

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Nykolai, who gave his life to save all of Ylisse, and the whole world. We know you'll come back, and don't worry, your wife won't slap you TOO hard. Possibly. You never know with Lucina. She can...overdo things..._

* * *

_Published 8/23/2013_


	17. Seventeen: Don't Worry

**Outtake Seventeen: Don't Worry**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Endgame  
Summary: True love means sacrifice. It might seem unnecessary, or rash, just downright stupid, but it can mean the whole world to the one you love.  
Note: Another version of the heart-wrenching Endgame. I hate to have the avatar sacrifice him/herself, but it's just...epic. This, of course, is a different kind of sacrifice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chrom was weary. He was weary of war, of fighting, and from fighting. He and the Shepherds were fighting a battle for their lives at the moment. Enemy after enemy approached the small, tired group.

Chrom glanced at his wife. Silver had taken a hard hit, but they were too far away from the rest of the group for anyone with a staff to heal her. Chrom was concerned though, watching her lean on her sword as she shuffled through the pockets of her coat. He knew she was looking for a healing potion, and the growing disappointment on her face only showed him that she had none. He reached into his own stores, finding a vulnerary. He handed the small vial to her, and she showed her thanks by blasting Thoron at an enemy coming up behind him. Chrom turned to slash at the now-weakened enemy general, and turned back to Silver.

"It wasn't much," she said, referring to the vulnerary. "But it helped. Thanks."

Chrom nodded and took a quick survey of the battlefield, if one could call it that. They were fighting on the back of the fell dragon, high above the surface of the world. Grima himself in human form stood at the nape of the dragon's neck, watching with cold and calculating eyes that Chrom knew so well. How weird it was to see his wife on the enemy lines. No, that wasn't his wife; that was a copy of the woman he knew and loved.

"Come on, Chrom," Silver said. The exalt turned to study his wife. She was standing straighter, Chrom noticed, but he had no time to question his wife's wellbeing. He turned at the sound of a screech, ducking just in time to avoid the nasty swiping claws of a gryphon and its rider. Chrom swung Falchion at the enemy flier, and Silver, as always followed up with a blast of her thunder magic. The powerful spell, coupled with the powerful sword, brought the enemy screeching down to the surface, far below.

Chrom looked back at his wife, grateful. "Do you think you can make it?" he asked.

Silver nodded seriously, yet her dark eyes glittered the way they always did. "I have to." Suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked past her husband. Chrom turned and came face to face with Grima's giant dragon head. The human form of Grima lifted her hand, laughing darkly as a dark and very dangerous spell lanced out at the exalt.

Time slowed.

Silver shouted defiantly, and jumped in front of the spell's path, intending to guard her husband from the spell. She wasn't fully prepared, though, and she stumbled backward as the spell hit her before falling to her knees. She heard Chrom shout and for a moment, everything was distant, save for the pain.

The first words she heard clearly again were Grima's. "_Hmph_," her doppelganger said smugly. "_What a fool! Ah, well, her sacrifice will be in vain._" Silver looked up at Chrom, who had knelt by her side, though she lacked the words to get his attention. The exalt stood now, Falchion tight in his hand, unbridled rage on his face. Grima smirked, watching Chrom come closer. Silver tried to climb to her feet, her face contorting in pain.

"Your time is at its end, Grima," Chrom snarled.

"_Ha! I __**am**__ the end! And I will end__** you**__!_" She launched another attack. Chrom rolled to the side, just in time, yet Grima's laughter echoed through the air. "_You cannot change the future! You will die!_"

"Not by your hand! Anything can change!" With that final shout, Chrom leaped, bringing the glowing sword down on the villain.

Grima let out a scream of pain and frustration as she collapsed. Chrom stood over her, his sword poised to strike the final blow.

"Chrom, no!"

Chrom glanced back at his wife at the sound of her voice. She had managed to get to her feet and was staggering toward him. She wanted to land the final blow, thus ending Grima forever. But her face was pale and full of pain. One hand was pressed against her side. She was weak, and probably wasn't going to be able to strike anyway. He shook his head at her, and she stopped, realizing what he had in mind. Chrom turned back to Grima. With a swift swing of Falchion, Grima was gone. The dragon they were fighting on began to writhe, roaring and screeching. Slowly, they began to fall out of the sky.

Chrom dashed to Silver, intending to protect her from the inevitable crash landing. He looked back at his troops and saw them huddling together in a similar manner. All around them, Grimleal screeched their contempt and fear

Suddenly a warm, soft light – Naga's power, Chrom realized – embraced them all, and they found themselves on the beach of Origin Peak, the last piece of solid ground they had touched, just in time to see the fell dragon splash into the water, sending Grimleal flying.

"Ch-chrom…"

The exalt turned to see his wife kneeling on the ground. He fell to her side as she tipped dangerously, wrapping his arms around her. In that moment he realized that her entire front was soaked with her blood. He moved to support her from behind, and tore his cape, tattered and shredded, from his shoulders, pressing it to wound. Glancing at the nearby Shepherds, he shouted for Lissa, and saw his sister begin to move toward them.

"Chrom…" Silver began weakly. "You should have…let me…take out Grima…"

"And let you die? To quote Basilio: _hell no_."

Silver gave a weak chuckle at the thought of the coarse Khan of Regna Ferox. Chrom shifted his cape so that an unsoaked portion was pressed to Silver's side. Silver grimaced and attempted to push herself upright. Her eyes, now dull, met Chrom's, and he saw they had fear in them, for the first time. She was scared. Faced with dying far from home and not in battle, she lost her courage. She closed her eyes, trying to brace against the pain.

"Stay with me, my love," Chrom said, gripping one of her limp hands. "Look at me. Keep your eyes open!" He looked up and was nearly whacked on the head with Lissa's mend staff.

The sage took in the situation and muttered a very unprincessy expletive. "Get her coat off," she ordered. "Then keep a check on her pulse." Chrom complied and Lissa kneeled, getting to work with her staff. By this point, Silver had lost consciousness, causing Chrom to panic silently. But then he felt the weak pulse beneath his fingers, and knew Silver was still with them. He watched Lissa anxiously for a few minutes before the princess lowered her staff. "I've done all I can. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be alright?"

"Only time will tell. We'll see how she fares the night." Lissa stood, leaning heavily on her staff. "I've asked Frederick to set up the medical tent. Silver will stay the night there, where Maribelle, Ricken, Libra, and I can keep an eye on her and the others who've been wounded." She glanced back to the main group of Shepherds and sighed wearily. "There are others who need me. Get Silver to the tent."

"Of course. Thanks, Lissa." The cleric nodded and started off. Chrom stood and followed, carrying Silver bridal style to the tent Frederick was setting up.

* * *

Silver opened her eyes and blinked, trying to make sense of what she was looking at. She blinked several more times, and then turned her head to the right, seeing other figures sleeping on cots next to hers. The closest – Gregor, she thought – had a bandage around his head. This was the medical tent, Silver realized. It made sense, seeing as she had no recollection of coming here. Besides, it was bigger than the tent she normally shared with Chrom.

She turned to look back up at the canvas of the tent overhead. Her mind went blank, and all she registered was the canvas and the dull yet persistent pain in her chest and stomach. It was only when someone across the row began to cough that she was pulled from her state. She heard someone walk by her cot.

"Are you alright?" The voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

The person cleared his throat. "Yeah. I must have inhaled a spider." Another cough, this time in the form of a poorly disguised laugh. "Kidding, Aunt Lissa. I'm just kidding."

Lissa sighed. "Hush up. Do you want to wake the whole tent?" She paused. "Here, Morgan, drink some water."

"Thanks."

Silver's motherly instincts kicked in at the sound of her son's name. She somehow managed to push herself onto her elbows. Morgan, in the cot across from her, saw her. "Mother!" he said softly, yet happily. Lissa turned, relieved that her sister-in-law was awake.

"Why're you here, Morgan?" Silver managed. Her mouth and throat were dry, making it hard to talk. Lissa fetched her some water, and the tactician accepted gratefully.

"I got knocked in the head pretty bad," Morgan replied, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"He was unconscious for a few hours," Lissa supplied. "He's fine now. How are _you_ feeling?"

Silver slumped back onto her cot. "Exhausted. I ache all over."

"I'm not surprised. You jumped right into Grima's attack, remember?" Silver nodded with a grimace and Lissa quickly checked the bandages that bound the worst of the wound. "Well, in any case, Chrom will be happy to see you awake. He was so worried."

"He's okay?"

Lissa nodded. "So is Lucina." Silver sighed in relief. She could rest knowing her immediate family was safe. "Get some rest, Silver," the sage told her. "I don't want you worn out. Chrom will worry to the point of exhaustion. I'd rather not have to slip him another sleeping draft." She motioned to Silver's left. Silver looked and saw her husband, lying on the cot next to hers, sound asleep.

Morgan stifled a chuckle at Lissa's words. "It was funny when he realized what she had done. _Lissa,_" he mimicked, making an accurate portrayal of his father. "_What did you put in my coffee?_"

"Yes, very funny. It would do you good to show some respect for your father." Lissa's tone held a note of amusement. "Go back to sleep, Morgan."

"Yes, Aunt Lissa." And the young tactician settled down once more.

Lissa turned back to Silver. "You should rest too, Silver. I'll be nearby if you need anything." Silver nodded and watched her sister-in-law move off.

She floundered in and out of sleep for the next few hours, finally waking to daylight and voices.

"It was for your own good, Chrom!" Lissa was protesting. "And I wasn't about to watch my own brother collapse from exhaustion."

"Father. Aunt Lissa is right." Lucina sounded concerned as she voiced her opinion.

"But Silver-" Chrom began.

"-Is fine," Lissa cut in. "I told you that."

Chrom huffed. "Fine."

Silver blinked her eyes open and turned her head to see her family, minus Morgan. Chrom was sitting on his cot, rubbing his face with his hands. Lucina, on the other side, saw Silver first. "Mother, you're awake!"

Chrom looked up, a smile lighting up his face. "Thank the gods." He stood to bestow a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I was so worried."

"So I heard. And I have to agree with Lissa. You can't run yourself weary. I worry about you, too, you know."

Chrom smiled. "Don't worry, then, my love. It's over now.

* * *

_Published 8/25/2013_


	18. Eighteen: Starlight, Star Bright

**Outtake Eighteen: Starlight, Star Bright**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: Midway through game and Xenologue: Heroes of Yore 3 (Or whatever it's called. Warriors? Legends? I forget.)  
Summary: Ah, what Nykolai would do to be less of a klutz. Unfortunately, he seems to get worse around the woman he loves.  
Note: What you are about to read really did happen to me in my game. I just threw in some creative bits and presto! Fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The troubadour's eyes opened wide with surprise, but all too soon, the ghostly form faded, leaving behind only a card lying in the grass. Nykolai glanced around, Arcthunder tome ready. He sighed and put the tome away, seeing no more enemies. "That's the last of them," he said. His companion nodded, sheathed her sword, and watched as he picked up the Einherjar card, adding it to the small stack they had already collected.

They were on an island in the Outrealms, retrieving the stolen cards for an old man who called himself Old Hubba (much to Nykolai's disgust, as he knew _exactly_ what the man's name referred to). This end of the island was silent and pretty much empty, save for a small, sleeping village and the two Shepherds. The other end, though, was still in the thick of battle. Nykolai shuffled the small deck of cards. "Do you want to join the others, Luce?" he asked.

Lucina shrugged. "I think they have it under control." She saw him slip the Einherjar cards into one of his many pockets, his hand lingering there. "Are you keeping those?"

"I'll try to. Old Hubba doesn't deserve to have them if he keeps on losing them to villains like Aversa." He shuddered at the thought of the old man and the striking yet sinister dark flyer. He opened his mouth again to say something, changed his mind, and shut it, looking away over the ocean. Normally, Lucina would have found his behavior odd, but she was used to Nykolai's…weirdness.

The tactician looked up. "Hey, the sky cleared!" he said happily. Earlier that evening, clouds had obscured the heavens. Now the moon and stars shone down brightly, reflecting on the water and the bits and pieces of armor on the two Shepherds. Grinning, Nykolai began to speak again, eyes glued on the sky.

_"Starlight,_

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight."_

He paused, flashing a grin at Lucina. She giggled and he continued.

_"I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have my wish tonight."_

And he closed his eyes to make his wish. Lucina waited until he opened his eyes to ask, "What's your wish?"

"I can't tell you! It won't come true!"

The Princess laughed again and looked back up at the starry sky. She didn't notice Nykolai dip to the ground for a few moments. A shout brought the tactician back to his feet, and both looked to the far side of the island. The clash of metal on metal echoed over the waves and Nykolai sighed slightly. "We still have time."

"For what?"

"To…uh…get back."

"Okay, what are you hiding, Nyk?"

"Me? Nothing! You know words tend to come out of my mouth before I think them through sometimes."

Lucina rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was true. It seemed like the man's uncanny ability for military tactics was brought down slightly by his also uncanny ability to be rather impulsive. "Come on, let's go see if they need help over there." She started off through the grass. Nykolai followed with an inaudible huff.

Several minutes passed until they reached the middle of the island. "Hey, Luce?" Nykolai said.

"Yes?" They stopped walking.

"I, uh, picked these for you." And he uncovered a dozen white daisies that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Oh, Nyk!" Lucina accepted them gratefully. "They're beautiful! And they smell divine!"

"Glad you like them."

"We don't have such beauty – or life, for that matter – in my time. Everything is pretty much dead, thanks to Grima." Lucina sighed and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Nykolai's cheek. "Thank you." The tactician, stunned, put a hand to the place where she had kissed him, causing Lucina to laugh. "What? Have you never been kissed by someone?"

"Not that I remember, and certainly not by someone as beautiful as you." He winced again at the words that flew out of his mouth. Who was he to compliment such an accomplished, fierce, devoted, beautiful woman such as Lucina? The Princess, however, just giggled and accepted the complement.

Suddenly, he made his mind up. "Lucina. I…um…" He dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Lucina froze. "What?"

"Agh, that didn't come out right." The tactician, face red, cleared his throat. "I love you, Lucina. I can't imagine my life without you at my side. You give me hope and strength and courage. Please, do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage."

Lucina finally found her voice, despite the fact that her face was beet red. "Are you so sure of my feelings that you would ask this of me?"

"Umm…well, yes. Yes, I am." He cleared his throat again. "I know this is out of the blue, but I fear you're the only one for me. I've helplessly fallen for you so completely and fully. I love you, Lucina. With all my heart."

Lucina broke eye contact, glancing down at the flowers she held in her hands. "Have you brought this up with my father?"

"No. Like I said, this is pretty spontaneous, even for me. I was going to ask him for his blessing, but my heart got before my head." He sighed, but remained steadfastly on his knee in the grass. "Please, Lucina. Will you marry me?"

Lucina studied him for a while longer before a smile broke out on her face. She began to laugh, much to Nykolai's confusion. "Oh, Nykolai! I accept!"

Nykolai sprang to his feet with a joyed laugh. "Truly? Oh, those must be the sweetest words I've ever heard!" Then, as if realizing something, he fumbled with one of his pockets, the same into which he had deposited the Einherjar cards. He extracted a small leather drawstring pouch and pulled the object from it. He took Lucina's left hand and slipped it on her finger.

"You got a ring?" Lucina asked, surprised. "I thought you said this was spur of the moment."

"Well, not _that_ spontaneous. I have been planning this for a while."

Lucina admired the ring, a smile wide on her face. It was a thin band of silver with three diamonds set into the metal. It sparkled in the moon- and starlight. "It's beautiful." She hugged Nykolai, a gesture that the tactician returned wholeheartedly. "You are in my heart as well, my love," she whispered.

Nykolai pulled back slightly, only to place a fleeting, gentle kiss on her lips. "I knew it. I promise you, Luce, as soon as the war's over we shall marry. Maybe even sooner, if your father allows us."

"I'll hold you to it."

A cheer from the other side of the island broke the couple up. "Time's up," Nykolai said. "Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

Hand in hand, the newly engaged couple went to join their friends and comrades-in-arms, the tactician intoning his rhyme once more:

_"Starlight,_

_Star bright:_

_You've made my wish_

_Come true tonight."_

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't know how many of you are familiar with the rhyme found in this outtake, but it was something I've known since I could remember. Of course, I tweaked that last little rhyme to fit my purposes._

_Here's hoping you enjoyed!_

* * *

_Published 9/1/2013_


	19. Outtake Nineteen: Aftermath

**Outtake Nineteen: Aftermath**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: Near the end of the game  
Summary: The aftermath of Lucina's painful confrontation with her husband, Nykolai, after finding out that he can be controlled by Validar.**  
**Notes: It's Nyk's turn for the aftermath of the chapter "Five Gemstones." Also, I'm writing from a different computer than the one I'm normally on (it's not really a computer, more like a tablet that acts like a computer), so let me know if you see anything. I'm still getting used to the keyboard (which isn't really your common keyboard that you would find on a laptop or tablet.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think my parents had a fight…" Morgan stated as she sat across from her fiancé, Inigo. He looked up at her, his full spoon halfway to his mouth as he paused in shock.

"_Your_ parents?" he asked, and Morgan nodded. "If there's anyone who would never fight, it's Nykolai and Lucina." He glanced around the mess tent and saw Nykolai choosing an empty table alone in a corner. The tactician sat down and began poking half-heartedly at his food. Normally, he sat with Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina, if not with Chrom and Sumia, then with some of his other best friends in the Shepherds. But he was always, _always_, with Lucina.

No one, they noticed, came to join the lonely tactician.

The myrmidon looked around and saw Lucina poking at her food in a similar manner, but she sat with her parents and sister. Of the four, only Sumia and Cynthia were chatting away.

"Never mind, I believe you." Inigo slurped up more of his stew. "What do you think they fought about?"

Morgan shook her head. "Father was pretty freaked out about being controlled like that by Validar. He kept trying to convince Chrom to leave him behind." She glanced at her mother, who she noticed was looking in her husband's direction. Yarne and Owain joined the exalted group at the table, and tried to get the princess to laugh, but they failed. "Grandfather looks rather sullen, too."

Inigo raised an eyebrow. "I thought he asked you not to call him that. You are only a few years younger than he is."

Morgan smirked. "I only call him Grandfather when he's out of earshot. Besides, that's what he is, isn't he?"

"True."

The couple ate in silence for a few minutes before Inigo noticed Nykolai getting up. He brought this to Morgan's attention, and the two hoped that the tactician was going to sit with Lucina. Nykolai, however, headed for the entrance of the tent, passing by Morgan and Inigo's table. "Father! Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Huh?" Nykolai paused. "Oh, Morgan. Yeah, I'm fine." He shrugged and continued on, leaving his daughter to exchange looks with her fiancé. Inigo glanced over at Lucina again, and saw her face filled with sorrow.

"Okay, if they're not happy tomorrow, then we'll have to do something. Lucina's one of my best friends, and she and Nykolai are your parents. We can't let them despair."

Morgan nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Lucina watched her husband leave the tent, pausing only momentarily as Morgan called out to him. With a heavy sigh, she returned her gaze to her food.

"Not to your tastes?" Lucina looked up again at the question. Her mother smiled at her, expecting an answer. When none came, she elaborated. "Your stew: you don't like it? You've barely touched it."

"I'm just not hungry."

Sumia nodded in agreement. "It's been a tough day for all of us. You should go rest."

Lucina nodded and stood. "I think I will."

"And don't you worry about Nykolai. You'll stitch this rift up in no time." She smiled encouragingly and Lucina smiled back.

"Thank you, Mother."

The princess left the tent and started back to the one she shared with Nykolai. She paused mid-step. Her husband obviously wanted to be alone. He would probably bury himself in one of his books, maybe read himself to sleep as he had been doing recently. Lucina would give him time to fall asleep undisturbed.

Besides, the evening was crisp and clear, with a slight chill to it: perfect for a walk. Gripping her Falchion's hilt, she moved off to the edge of camp, and encountered one of the sentries.

"'Sup, Lucina?" Gaius asked, an ever-present toffee in his mouth. "Was dinner any good?"

Lucina shrugged. "Probably not sweet enough for you, but it was decent."

Gaius laughed. "Oh, well. At least it's something." He sighed. "Hope it's still warm when I get off duty."

"I'm sure it will be." Lucina shifted awkwardly.

"By the way, where are you headed off to?"

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Alrighty then. Don't wander too far. Could be Plegians about. Gods know we barely escaped them before."

"I'll be careful, don't worry." With a smile, Lucina wandered off. Gaius was a good friend of hers. He had been one of the few to outlive most of the Shepherds in the future. She had always guessed it was because of his thief background. Of course, even the best could get caught, and Gaius had taken the blade for his son, Brady.

Lucina shook her head. "No," she muttered. "I will not think of those days." Instead, her thoughts turned almost unwillingly to her predicament with Nykolai. When she had found out that he could be controlled, however unwillingly, by their enemy Validar, she realized the answer to a question she had posed – who killed her father in her dark future? She had known it was a good friend of Chrom's and had been suspicious of everyone in the Shepherds for a long time during the first few months she had been in the past.

But the encounter with Validar earlier in the day had given no doubt in her mind that it was Nykolai who had killed Chrom. And she had attempted to prevent that in the only way she saw fit – embarrassingly enough for her. She had been determined to kill her husband, and he had completely accepted her judgment, even spreading his arms to allow her no resistance to his heart.

He had told her that he wanted her to find someone who made her happy. And that he loved her no matter what.

The princess had relented, and apologized profusely. Nykolai had just waved it off as if her threatening him was nothing. Since then, they had not spoken, an awkward tension filling the gaps between them.

Lucina felt a few tears slip down her cheeks, and she wiped them away, sniffling slightly.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked up and saw Nykolai standing in front of her, brow furrowed. "I thought you were in the tent," Lucina said, surprised.

The tactician shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to relax, so I decided to take a walk."

"Funny, I fancied a walk, too."

"That doesn't explain why you were crying." He reached up and ever so gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek to erase the tear tracks. Before she could stop herself, she flinched away from his touch and caught the odd look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nyk, about everything. I shouldn't have threatened you like that."

"Luce, I told you: you don't have to apologize!"

"I was going to kill you! You have every right to be angry with me. You shouldn't have accepted my half-baked plan!"

Nykolai shook his head. "No. Believe it or not, you had only been echoing my first thoughts."

Lucina's eyes widened. "But-"

"It doesn't matter, I've come up with other plans."

"I just…" The princess lowered her head, more tears coursing down her face. Her husband looked at her, sorrow in his eyes, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her close to him, pressing her head to his should as she sobbed.

After a few minutes, she quieted. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. And stop apologizing. Everything's going to be fine."

Lucina looked up at him and he wiped away a few stray tears. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as she savored the moment. He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the salt from her tears. She replied willingly.

When they finally parted, he took her hand. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"Shall we turn in?"

Lucina nodded. They walked slowly through the darkness towards their tent.

"Are _you_ going to be okay?" Lucina asked.

"It'll be tough. Everyone's a bit wary of me, and I'm not helping much. But I'll be fine. Don't you worry, okay?"

"Okay."

They entered their tent and laid down to sleep, wrapped in each other's embraces.

* * *

_Published 9/3/2013, edited 9/20/2013 (changed Lucina's mother from Sully to Sumia, because frankly I can't really imagine Chrom marrying Sully, no matter how cute their support conversations are.)_


	20. Outtake Twenty: Bar Fight

**Outtake Twenty:**** Bar Fight**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** None? Some? Maybe?  
****Summary:**** Rumor has it...the Princess Lucina gets into bar fights while disguised as the Hero-King Marth. She'll tell you it's completely false. What's the true story?  
****Note:**** I told you in...whatever outtake number Lost and Found 1, that I would eventually do a bar fight ficlet. Well, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sometimes, being a celebrity wasn't all it was made out to be. And, of course, being the daughter of two of Ylisse's most famous people – Chrom, the exalt, and Silver, his queen and chief tactician – gave Lucina instant celebrity the moment she was born.

In spite of this, she disguised herself once in a while and went about Ylisstol. She wanted to enjoy herself, and didn't want the attention of being a celebrity. Her parents knew she had a habit of doing this, though they didn't always know when she went out.

It had been her brother's idea to get an early dinner in one of the taverns in town. Morgan had been told about one by his father – it had been one the Shepherds had hung out in before the war with Plegia many years ago.

Both of the royal children were very recognizable, and so they donned disguises. Morgan donned fingerless gloves to hide the Brand of the Exalt on the back of his right hand and a cloak with a hood to hide his distinctive blue hair. The shadow of the cowl also covered his face. Lucina garbed herself in what she called her "Hero-King" disguise – complete with a mask to hide the brand in her eye.

They set out, leaving the palace grounds by a side entrance so that they would attract less attention, and wandered about the streets, Morgan in the lead as he had some idea where the tavern was. Few heads were turned as the siblings walked along. Ylisstol was the capital of the halidom after all, and the people who lived there were used to strangers. And for all intents and purposes, Lucina and Morgan were strangers.

"There it is," Morgan said eventually, pointing to the tavern, which was situated on the edge of the market. The siblings entered and looked around. It was cozy and clean, with only a few patrons sitting by the fire or at the bar. However, the two at the bar had a rough look to them, their voices louder than the others. Their accents revealed them to be from the Ylissean-Plegian border. Lucina and Morgan sat at the bar despite the men, several seats away from them.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the food was well cooked and savory. Most people stayed away from the bar, deterred by the disguised siblings and the two men – mostly the latter. Judging from the bottles that began to occupy the space in front of them, the men were getting deeper and deeper into their drinks. One of them, finally noticing Lucina and Morgan's secretive appearances, moved over to them.

"Who d'yeh think y'are," he slurred, "hidin' yer faces? This ain't no place t' cover up."

Morgan glanced up at him. "True, sir, but there's no reason to show our faces either." The young prince turned back to his coffee.

The man nodded then continued. "Yeh di'n't answer mah question: who're yeh?"

"We're travelers hailing from the north," Lucina replied. It was her cover story for any inquisitive people while she was disguised as she was.

"From those barbarian lands?" the man demanded. His face, already red from the alcohol, got even redder.

"Yeh go' no place 'ere!" his companion said, standing as well.

"No, we're from northern Ylisse," Lucina said.

"And the Feroxi are much more civilized than the average barbarian," Morgan defended. "They just have a different way of life than we do."

This seemed to infuriate the man even more. He drew himself drunkenly to his full height, his massive hands clenching into fists. "I'll teach yeh t' mouth of ta me, boy!" Morgan glanced around the room – noting the atmosphere had gotten uncomfortable, with several patrons watching what was happening – and then at Lucina, who sprang into action.

She laid several gold coins on the bar top to pay for their meal and stood, bowing her head respectfully in the drunken men's direction. "I apologize if we've offended you, sirs," she said. Then, quietly to her brother, "Let's go, Morgan."

The young man nodded and stood as well. They turned to leave, but the drunken man clapped a hand on Lucina's shoulder with an angry noise. Lucina turned, jolting the hand from where it sat and opened her mouth to say something. Instead, the man swung his fist and struck a blow across the princess' face, catching her off guard. She stumbled, one hand flying to her face where the edges of the mask cut into her skin.

"Hey!" Morgan roared. "Keep your hands off my sister, you drunken prick!"

"Why, yeh-" The man swung his fist again, but Morgan, expecting it, ducked and landed a jab of his own.

"Oy, oy!" The tavernkeeper hurried over. "Settle down or I'll kick you out!" He words were aimed at the two drunken men more so than at Morgan and Lucina.

The warning was promptly ignored by the men, who both rounded on Morgan. Lucina, meanwhile, fumbled with her mask strap, and managed to take off the face-covering. She leaped at the nearest man, shouting for her younger brother to run if he could.

The brawl intensified, but it lasted only a few minutes more when several guards, sent for by the tavernkeeper, burst in and broke up the fight. Both Morgan and Lucina had lost their disguises, and the guards instantly recognized them. "Let's go, milord, milady," the captain said, one hand on Morgan's elbow as the young man stumbled slightly. "Rolf, bring those two." He gestured at the other two brawlers.

"Yes, sir!"

The party tromped through the streets towards the guards' garrison near the palace. They were led to a detaining room, where the two men were secured. Lucina and Morgan sat nearby, two guards with them.

"The exalt will be here soon," the captain said.

"Wha'?" one of the men asked. "Why?"

"You assaulted members of the royal family." And the captain left.

Both men looked at the siblings, and the one who had started it all swore violently. One of the guards shushed him, and silence reigned.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Morgan whispered to his sister after several minutes.

"Probably," Lucina replied.

Morgan studied his older sister's face and sighed. "He really did a number on you." He reached up to wipe some of the blood from his sister's face.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." She looked at her brother. "You shouldn't have jumped in."

"He hurt you, so I'll hurt him. You're my sister, after all." He grinned proudly, showing off his own bruised face.

Lucina laughed softly. "Thanks, Morgan."

At that moment, the door opened, admitting Chrom, Silver, Frederick, and several more guards into the room. Frederick immediately set to glaring down the two med detained on the floor, while Chrom and Silver focused their attention on their children. "A bar fight?" Chrom asked incredulously, marching up to them. "What in Naga's name made you two get into a bar fight? I _know_ your mother and I raised you better than that!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Lucina protested, then winced as her mother examined the cuts on her face. "Ask them." And she gestured to the two men who were flinching under Frederick's glare. Silver sighed and turned her attention to Morgan. She would let Chrom speak his part.

The exalt glanced at the other two brawlers in the room, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. "Go get cleaned up, you two," he told his children. "I will speak with you later."

His children sighed in unison and were escorted out of the room by their mother. "Lucina," Silver said as they headed toward the palace. "How did you get those cuts on your face? They don't look like the work of a fist."

"They're from my mask, when one of the men punched me."

Silver scowled, then sighed. "Promise me, both of you, that you won't get into a fight like that again."

"They started it," Morgan protested.

"And yet I was told you were in the thick of it." Morgan flinched. It was true. "Promise?" Silver asked again.

"Yes, Mother."

"…Yes."

* * *

_Author's note: Guys, I haven't heard from you. Not that I'm trying to beg for reviews, but I'm wondering if you guys are still enjoying all the nonsense I put up here._

_Just curious._

* * *

_Published 9/10/2013_


	21. Twenty-One: Caught

**Outtake Twenty-One: Caught**

**Game:**** Awakening  
Spoilers: Are there really spoilers?  
****Summary: Morgan catches Lucina off guard…while she is kissing Laurent. One scandal is revealed after another, and ends with more fluff, as per usual.**  
**Notes:**** This one was in the making for a while, but I finally finished it and now I'm posting it quite a whole after I finish it. I need to get back on the ball with posting...because this always happens to me. Since then I have found the even cuter couple of Morgan and Nah. Here, however, you'll find Morgan and Noire instead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is that?" Noire's voice sounded startled as she jumped back slightly from Morgan.

"It's a ladybug," Morgan replied, admiring the black and red insect. "They say they're good luck if one crawls on you." He laughed. Noire smiled and looked away to hide her blush. She loved Morgan; he was always making her smile or laugh with his antics.

The aspiring tactician now offered his hand to her, and she flinched slightly at the closeness of the bug on his palm. "Want some good luck?" he asked.

Noire shook her head. While she was used to the sight of bugs now, thanks to Morgan, she didn't want any creepy-crawlies on her. Morgan shrugged at her refusal. "Let's go release him, then. Somewhere where he won't be trampled."

Noire nodded, but she would rather just leave the bug here in the middle of camp and be done with it. "Afterwards, let's see if dinner's ready," she suggested. Morgan nodded off in agreement. The pair moved off through the camp to find a perfect place for their ladybug friend.

A tree on the edge of camp served their purposes well. "Go on, friend," Morgan said, coaxing the bug onto a leaf. The insect crawled to the tip of Morgan's finger and onto the leaf. "There! Back where you belong!" He looked at Noire. "Hungry?"

"You bet."

Morgan took her hand and together they walked back to camp. As they rounded behind one of the tents, they came upon another couple. Lucina and Laurent were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately, oblivious to the other's approach. "Oh gods!" Morgan exclaimed teasingly. "My eyes!"

"Blood and thunder, you two, what gives? Get a friggin' tent!"

The coupled startled apart, faces red. "Morgan! Noire!" Lucina protested. "What are you doing spying on us?!"

"We weren't spying," Noire fired back. "You just happened to be kissing in a place where people walk!"

Laurent adjusted his glasses. "This was actually a place where very few venture," he stated. Lucina nodded in agreement, her face still red.

"Does Father know you're courting Laurent, Lucina?" Morgan questioned.

"Well…" Lucina hesitated, then, seeing Morgan smirk, followed up. "Well, you're not exactly innocent either. You and Noire are close too."

"We're not kissing behind the women's bathing tent, though," Noire snapped, though a faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, so we're all in a situation that is less than proper," Morgan interrupted, a plan forming in his mind. "Laurent, you and I should get permission. It's only right."

"Of course."

Morgan's smirk came back into its place. "So here's a challenge. By lights-out, we have to have asked for permission. We've got three hours."

"I-I…that's too little time!"

"Or I'll spill the beans to Father and Mother and let them deal with you their own way. You can do the same with me if I don't succeed."

Laurent seemed to be mulling it over, while Lucina and Noire both looked anxious. Finally, the mage held out his hand. "We have an accord."

Morgan shook the offered hand and grinned.

"You do realize that you may have to go through Tharja, not just Libra," Lucina warned.

Morgan's smirk fell once more. "Crap. Right," he said, but his sister and her boyfriend were already walking away.

"May you be fortuitous!" Laurent called back.

"Or not!" Lucina added.

They disappeared around a tent and Morgan's shoulders drooped.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" Noire asked. "It's best if my parents don't find out from someone else…especially Mother."

Morgan steeled himself. "You're right. Come on."

It turned out that dinner wasn't quite ready, so everyone was still relaxing by the fire or their tents. Morgan and Noire navigated their way through the camp, catching sight of Laurent and Lucina near where Chrom, Silver, and Frederick were deep in discussion, bent over a map spread on the ground before them. Laurent looked rather nervous, fidgeting with his glasses, hat, and cuffs of his shirt. Lucina sat by him placidly. She saw Morgan and Noire and grinned at them.

Morgan ignored his sister and led Noire along, finally coming to Tharja and Libra's tent. The war monk sat outside, running a whetstone along the edge of his massive axe, his expression deep, yet far away. There was no visible sign of Tharja, but that didn't mean the sorceress wasn't nearby. Morgan approached anyway. "Um…Libra?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Greetings, Morgan, Noire. I trust you two are well this evening?"

The young couple nodded. "I wanted to ask you something," the young tactician said.

"Ask away." Libra put down his axe and rolled the whetstone in his hands.

"MayIcourtyourdaughter?" Morgan sputtered.

Libra cocked his head and Noire pressed her hand to her face. "I'm sorry, what was that?" the war monk asked.

Morgan, now red in the face, cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "May I court your daughter, please?" he asked, his voice steady and his words well-paced.

Libra's eyebrows shot up. "I see." There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Wait." The voice melted out of the tent. One of the flaps was pushed back and none other than Tharja appeared, her expression serious. "Did I hear that right?"

"Um…. Yes."

Tharja scowled and opened her mouth to spout something negative, or even a curse, when Libra interrupted. "I think it's a fine idea, don't you, Tharja?"

"No. No man is good enough for my daughter."

"Mother! _Blood and thunder, I love him!_" Noire's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Sheepishly she added: "He makes me happy."

"And do you love Noire, Morgan?" Libra asked, once again cutting off his wife, whose scowl only deepened.

Morgan's face reddened, but he nodded. "I do."

"Well then, I don't see why not." Libra turned. "Tharja?"

The sorceress narrowed her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed, like she was bored. She stepped toward Morgan and grabbed the collar of his coat, her face inches from his. "If you ever, _ever_, hurt her in any way, I will curse and hex you so much that you'll wish you never came to this timeline. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." The sorceress released Morgan and returned to her tent. The young tactician sighed.

"I may not be as…overzealous as my wife-" Libra began.

"I heard that!" came the blunt response from inside the tent.

"I know, that, dear. Anyway, Morgan, please do keep Noire's happiness in mind."

"Of course," Morgan said. "Thank you."

Libra smiled and picked up his killer axe, examining the edge before running the whetstone over it once more, signaling the conversation was over. Noire grabbed Morgan's sleeve and pulled him along back to the center of camp where they had last seen Laurent and Lucina.

Morgan grabbed Noire's hand as soon as they entered the center of camp. Chrom and Silver were still in deep conversation with Frederick. Lucina, sitting by a still fidgeting Laurent, looked up. "No way," she said, loud enough for her brother to hear. Morgan grinned wider and moved over.

"Two and a half hours left, Laurent," the young tactician teased. "Will I have to tell Father?"

"Tell me what?" Chrom asked, glancing up from the map. "What have you gotten yourselves into this time?"

"Oh, leave them be," Silver said with a laugh. "It's probably some dare or challenge."

"Hit the nail on the head, Mother!" Morgan said happily before turning back to Laurent and raising his eyebrows. The mage sighed and addressed Chrom.

"Sir, there was something I wanted to inquire in private, but I did not want to interrupt your discourse with Silver and Frederick."

"We're just about done here, right?" Chrom asked his companions.

"Yes, milord," Frederick replied.

"Yeah," Silver said, gathering up the map. "Go ahead, Laurent."

The mage nodded and stood, following Chrom to a more secluded area of camp. Silver rolled up the map and walked over to Morgan and Noire. "What's up, kiddo?" she asked her son, ruffling his hair. The normally annoying gesture had little effect on the tactician-in-training. "You look like you're glowing."

"Noire and I are courting."

Silver grinned. "Really?"

"How did you get past Tharja?" Lucina asked.

"My father held back her wrath," Noire said happily.

Silver made a surprised noise. "Well, the gods are with Libra for sticking up with Tharja and her hexes."

Noire nodded in agreement. "Hey, Morgan. Looks like you won't be spilling the beans after all."

Laurent was returning, a grin wide on his face, followed by Chrom, who wore an equally wide grin. "My dear Lucina," the mage said as he joined the group. "It seems we have fulfilled our dare."

"Wonderful," the princess replied.

"So in that light…" Laurent paused and dropped to one knee. "Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Morgan's jaw dropped as Lucina, stunned took a deep breath. "I…oh, Laurent, I accept."

Laurent grinned and stood to a smattering of applause that echoed around the camp from those who had seen the proposal. He took Lucina's hand and smirked at Morgan, while Silver went to join Chrom.

"You just have to beat me, don't you?" Morgan asked sourly.

"Why of course, Morgan."

"_Boys! Stop your competing and shake hands already!_" Noire seethed. Morgan and Laurent took a step back from her.

Lucina, on the other hand, laughed. "I couldn't have said it any better myself. Let's call it a draw and get something to eat." There were murmurs of consent from the other three and the boyfriends took their respective girlfriend's hands. Morgan couldn't resist one last comment.

"I still won."

"_Morgan!"_

* * *

_Published 9/15/2013_


	22. Twenty-Two: Beach Day!

**Outtake Twenty-Two:**** Beach Day!**

**Game:**** Awakening (What else is new?)  
****Spoilers:**** Summer Scramble  
****Summary:**** Love is powerful. And when you spend a day or too at the beach, things happen, and not what you would expect, either. ****Note:**** So hi. Cruddy summary there but that kinda sums up what this fix is about. Also, Nyk meets a new...friend? I guess that's what we'll call her. You'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yay! I love the beach!" Nowi, hyper and childish, ran towards the ocean and flopped down onto the wet sand, gathering some of it into a mound. She looked up and saw some of the other Shepherds moving toward the water. Stahl looked ready to complain about the temperature, but a quick test with his toe and he was wading in, marveling at the warmth.

"Gregor!" Nowi called, seeing her husband among the group. "Come help me build a sandcastle!"

The red-haired mercenary walked over, frowning. "What is sandcastle?" he asked.

Nowi grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her level. "Silly! It's a castle made of sand." The manakete molded a few towers from the wet stuff and motioned with a sort of _ta-da_ gesture.

Gregor looked impressed, but confused. "What is point?"

It was Nowi's turn to frown. "There _is_ no point. Though…" She glanced at the ocean. "You could dig a moat to stop the waves from knocking down the castle." Gregor nodded and set to work.

Lucina, standing nearby, laughed. "She has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she, Gregor?"

"You bet!" Nowi replied. "Wanna help us, Lucina?"

The princess shook her head. "I'll pass. I wanted to take a walk along the beach, maybe with Nykolai."

"Where is he?" the manakete asked.

Lucina shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

Nykolai glanced down at his outfit again. He was wearing one of the strange "bathing suits" that were common in this Outrealm. He didn't particularly want to go out of the cabana he had been assigned without some sort of shirt, so he looked around and grabbed the thin shirt he usually wore underneath his tactician's cloak. Pulling it on, he left the cabana and glanced around. It was a neat place, this "Hotrealm" that the Shepherds found themselves in. He decided to take a few minutes to explore.

As he walked around, he saw a woman with silver hair tied up in identical braids kneeling next to a pack. A magic tome and another book were sitting next to her, ready to be stowed away, and a sword lay in its sheath on top of a dark coat. She looked up as she heard his footsteps. "Oh, I should have figured there would be others here."

"That same thought just occurred to me." He extended his hand. "My name's Nykolai."

"I'm Silver. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and then frowned. "Oh. You have one, too?"

"Huh?"

"The mark on your hand."

Nykolai looked down at the purple mark made up of six eye designs, all connected together. "I don't know what it is. I've always assumed it was a birthmark. What did you mean _I have one, too_?"

Silver pulled off her glove and showed him the identical mark on the back of her hand.

"Woah." Nykolai glanced down at his own mark. "Any idea of what it means?"

Silver's eyes widened, her face paling slightly. "Where I come from, it's the mark of the Grimleal." There was something in her tone that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Grimleal? The servants of the fell dragon?"

Silver merely nodded and stuffed her remaining books into her pack. She stood, slinging the pack over her shoulders, before pulling her glove back on and picking up her sword and coat. "I've had my fair share of encounters with them. My friends and I have been fighting against the Grimleal for a while." Someone out of sight called Silver's name, and she turned, calling out that she would be right there. "My husband. I've got to go. It was nice to meet you!"

"You, too."

Silver jogged off around the corner of a cabana, leaving behind only footprints in the sand. Nykolai looked at his hand and the mark on it, only called out of his daze a few minutes later by Lucina's voice.

"There you are!" She jogged up to him. "What's up?"

"I was just wandering around, exploring."

"Come wander with me along the water then" she said, taking his hand. They headed back to the water, only to find that Nowi and Gregor's sandcastle had made quite a lot of progress, and several Shepherds were playing a rough-looking game with a soft leather ball in the shallows of the water. They were separated into two teams, with the teammates passing to each other and trying to keep the ball from passing to the other team. There was plenty of tackling and splashing and even cursing, coming especially from the red-haired paladin.

"Lucina! Nykolai!" Sully called after tackling Virion and snatching the ball, only to pass it to Anna. "Come join us!"

"No!" Gaius replied loudly. "Nykolai's an unfair advantage!" The thief was passed the ball, and, caught off guard, was promptly tackled by Vaike.

Nykolai laughed. "I think I'll pass, Sully. Luce and I were going to walk along the beach."

"Maybe we'll come and join you later," Lucina added. She laughed as Chrom, who happened to be on the losing team (Gaius's team), snatched the ball out of the air and set his whole team cheering. He passed the ball to Virion. The archer dodged Sully, and the ball was kept moving. Chrom turned to his daughter and best friend.

"Go have fun," the exalt said. "But no funny business!"

Nykolai mock-saluted. "Yes, Captain," he teased. He grabbed Lucina's hand and together they went off down the beach.

After a few minutes, Nykolai spoke up. "I want to get married."

"Um…isn't that the whole point of you giving me this ring?" she asked, showing off the ring he had given her one starry night. That had been three months ago.

"Well, yeah, but I want to marry. I want to officially call you my wife, and not just my fiancée. We already have your father's permission, however reluctant…"

Lucina looked out over the ocean. The sun, behind them, was just beginning to set, casting colors all over the water. "Nyk, I can think of no better a place to get married than here. It's beautiful."

Nykolai nodded. "We're staying here for a couple days. Why don't we ask your father later tonight? I'm sure your fiancé, who happens to be a masterful tactician, could plan something small for just the Shepherds here."

Lucina smiled. "I'd like that." Nykolai pulled her into a hug, planting a light kiss on her lips. As he lingered there, Lucina replied in kind.

"I thought Chrom said no funny business."

The couple pulled apart and turned and saw Tharja standing there, a look of mixed triumph and disgust on her face. "And yet here you are," the dark mage said.

"Um…" Nykolai hesitated.

"We're engaged, Tharja," Lucina retorted. "We are allowed to kiss."

"Besides, are you stalking us?" Nykolai asked.

"I'm searching for seashells." She bent down and picked one up. "Oh, look."

"Tharja, you can't lie to save your life."

Tharja dropped the shell. "Fine. I'm not stalking Lucina, just you, Nykolai."

Said tactician sighed. "You have to stop this, Tharja."

"Why?"

Nykolai scowled. Lucina cut in before her fiancé could say something. "He's mine," she said. "And if I find out you keep stalking him so help me Naga I will get Gerome to feed you to his Minerva. Or I might run you through myself."

Both Tharja and Nykolai looked rather stunned. The dark mage _hmph_ed and walked away. "Wow," Nykolai said. "That might have actually gotten her off my tail for good! Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now where were we?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "So…tomorrow?"

"Probably in the late afternoon or evening. Is that a good time to marry in your book?"

"It's perfect."

"Good." He kissed the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle from her. Hand in hand, they walked along the sand, discussing the details if their simple wedding.

It was going to be an event to remember.

* * *

_Author's Note: This story has reached over 10,000 views. Thanks to all of you! You all rock!_

* * *

_Published 9/17/2013_


	23. Twenty-Three: Reminder

**Outtake Twenty-Three:**** Reminder**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of game, I suppose.  
****Summary:**** A family reunion brings forth a sadness that has always been there since Silver sacrificed herself. Hope is born anew and a reminder of loved ones is realized.  
****Note:**** This one's inspired by a song I absolutely love: "Reminder" by Mumford & Sons. While I had a grand vision for this outtake, it turned out less than what I wanted it to be. I'm not entirely happy with it, and I even rewrote the ending, but I don't see what else I could do to make it better. If you have any suggestions, let me know.**

**I would recommend listening to "Reminder" before or after reading this, maybe so that you get the context. Don't worry, It's a short song. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the three-year anniversary of Grima's defeat.

Three years since the constant struggle with Plegia had ended. Three years since the Grimleal had been thoroughly and completely brought down. Three years since the dark future of despair had been turned aside. Three years since one of the biggest sacrifices Ylisse had ever known.

Morgan and Nah had decided to throw a small party in remembrance of all those who had given their lives to the cause. The whole family had been invited: Chrom, Lucy, Lissa, Ricken, Owain, Lucina, and Inigo. Nah's parents would have come as well, but they were traveling the world – mostly for Gregor's benefit.

Morgan looked around his and Nah's humble home on the outskirts of a town just north of Ylisstol, checking for any last minute things that needed to be cleaned up. Finding none, he moved into the large room that served as both a kitchen and dining room. A large table was set up in place of the smaller one that usually occupied the space, and Nah was busy setting it. She looked up as Morgan entered. "Love, could you put the plates around the table?" she asked, nodding to a stack of plates on the kitchen counter.

"Sure." Morgan grabbed the plates and started putting one at each place Nah had set. As he did so, he couldn't help but think about his mother. Would she ever be found? Or would she turn up one day, a smile on her face, asking about what she missed while she was gone? Or – and Morgan didn't like to think of this – would she never return? Her family would be lost without her if she didn't return.

Morgan's little sister, Lucy, would never really know her mother; Chrom would live his life without his wife; and as for Lucina and Morgan themselves…they had already felt the loss of their mother at Morgan's wedding a year ago, a time when parents were most missed.

The young tactician didn't realize that he had set the last plate down and was staring at the blue tablecloth, unseeing. Nah, noticing her husband looking so down, came over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, Morgan," she said, resting her head on his back.

"I miss her, Nah," Morgan replied, resting his hands on Nah's. "I miss my mother."

"I know you do. It's hard to live without a parent, no matter how long or short they were with us."

Morgan nodded, remembering that Nah had come from a time where she, too, didn't have her parents. It was a deep despair that all of the children who had come from the future felt. But by sticking with each other and their new-found families in this timeline, they had overcome the wound, despite the scars that were still there.

The couple stayed like that for several minutes, not talking but just enjoying each other's company. A sudden loud knock took them out of their moment. "Sounds like Owain," Nah said, releasing Morgan.

"Everywhere is a stage to him," Morgan replied, laughter in his voice, as he went to answer the door, only to see that it really was Owain.

"Thank the gods!" the young man exclaimed as soon as the door opened. "I had thought something horrible had happened! Perhaps foul Risen coming to exact revenge for their master's death! My sword hand twitched in-"

"Owain, hush up and stop blocking the door."

"Oh. My humblest apologies, Mother!" Owain stepped to the side, letting his parents and younger self come through the door, just as Nah came out from the kitchen.

"Hello, Morgan, Nah," Ricken greeted, pulling off his overly large mage's hat.

"Hi, Uncle Ricken," Morgan replied. "Come on in and make yourself at home!" The tactician then moved to hug his aunt and greet the younger Owain. The three-year-old, as if in contradiction to his older self, clung to Lissa's skirt, peering up at his much older cousin.

"Hark!" the older Owain exclaimed. "My valiant uncle doth arrive!" The swordmaster continued to prattle on as Morgan stepped out onto the small stoop to wave to the rest of his family, a grin spreading across his face. Little Lucina, or Lucy, as everyone called her, ran up to Morgan as soon as Chrom lifted her down from his horse, calling out happily. Morgan picked her up to hug her, and she giggled.

"Hey, Father," he greeted as Chrom joined them. He glanced past him to see Lucina and Inigo deep in discussion.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I think Inigo was being…well, Inigo."

Morgan set Lucy down, and the four-year-old immediately set off to get Little Owain to play with her. The tactician called for his older sister and brother-in-law to get in the house, feeling a sense of happiness that lightened his spirits, despite his melancholy from a few minutes ago.

In fact, he pretty much forgot about his sorrow until Lissa, Nah, and Lucina announced that dinner was ready. The family gathered in the dining room, taking their places at the table. "Nah," Morgan said, immediately noticing what was amiss. "We set one too many places."

The room went silent, suddenly feeling Silver's absence even more than before. Chrom let out a soft, sorrowful sigh, bowing his head. Finally, Ricken cleared his throat. "Well, there's room for her to be with us in spirit."

"Yes. Of course," Chrom replied quickly. The moment passed, but Morgan could still feel the tension and sorrow that haunted his family: tension that had been there since Silver had sacrificed herself to end Grima. As the food was served, father and son exchanged a sorrowful glance.

It wasn't until the meal was done that the topic was brought up once more. The family gathered out on the front garden, where there was a small fire pit to provide light and warmth to those relaxing by it. Morgan quickly set and lit a fire, coaxing the flames with a quick fire-magic spell. The adults sat by the fire, sprawled on the grass or seated in chairs, and watched Little Owain and Lucy chase each other in the fading light.

Ricken saw Chrom's distant and sad expression as the exalt stared into the fire. "We'll find her, Chrom," he said encouragingly.

"It's been three years, Uncle," Lucina sighed. "We've looked far and wide and have yet had no success."

"Don't tell me you've lost hope," Inigo said, pausing in his stoking of the fire.

"I have not. I…. It's hard to be so optimistic after so long a time…"

Chrom made a noise of agreement, while Morgan nodded

"Have you checked the spot we found her that first time?" Lissa asked.

"Not in a long time," Chrom replied. "It was one of the first places we looked." He sat up straighter, the same thought occurring to his son at the same time.

"She could be there!" Morgan said excitedly. "That's where I would look for her."

There was hope in everyone's faces. Chrom made to stand. "Why don't we go? Let's find Silver and bring her home!"

"Chrom, it's too late to start a journey now," Lissa protested. She caught her brother's desperate glare. "I'm not saying you shouldn't go…you can set out first thing in the morning."

There was a general consent around the fire, punctuated by Owain's hopeful dramatization of the upcoming journey.

After a few moments, they quieted down. Minutes passed in comfortable silence. Finally, Lissa spoke again. "I want to come with you, Chrom."

"Of course." The exalt looked down at Lucy, who had collapsed in his lap earlier and was sound asleep. "What about Lucy? She's too young for a journey like this."

"We can watch her," Nah said. "That way, if you're…successful, we can have a family reunion soon than if you were to head back to Ylisstol."

Chrom thought for a moment, and then nodded. For the rest of the evening, the plans were discussed and finalized. Everyone went to bed that night with more hope of finding Silver than before...except Morgan. While he didn't doubt his father or aunt, he was unsure of whether or not his mother would be where they thought she would be.

The next morning, Morgan saw his father off. Before mounting, the exalt turned to his son, one hand on the young man's shoulder. "You're a constant reminder of your mother, Morgan," Chrom said, smiling gently. "You are so much like her, sometimes I wonder if you're channeling her spirit."

"Father, if that were true than she would truly be gone," Morgan protested. Chrom ruffled his son's hair, his grin even wider, and mounted.

"Don't you change, Morgan."

"I'll try. Safe travels and good luck!" Morgan sighed, watching his father ride off with Lissa and Ricken. Was he really so much like his mother? And what about Lucina? True, the Princess was more like Chrom, but wasn't there something about her that was like Silver?

Morgan didn't know. Odd as it was, he didn't know his sister – or even his mother – well enough to make an accurate comparison. His memory of the time before the Shepherds was still in pieces.

_Please,_ he thought suddenly. _Gods, Naga, let my mother be found!_

* * *

_Published 9/20/2013_


	24. Twenty-Four: Valflame

**Outtake Twenty-Four:**** Valflame**

**Game:**** Awakening****  
Spoilers:**** Last portion of the game.****  
Summary:**** Take a curious Tactician and an ancient tome and you might end up with craziness.****  
Note:**** This idea occurred to me the last time I got Valflame. I gave it to Morgan and she was the source of many an explosion afterward.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Morgan lay on her cot, flipping through an ancient fire tome. The language was old so she had no idea what the spell would do. She didn't mind though. She'd find out soon enough. With the Grimleal chasing the Shepherds on their way to Mount Prism, there was bound to be a battle soon.

Closing the tome, she let it rest on her chest. She shut her eyes and listened to the sound of the camp outside her tent. She could hear her mother and father laughing along with some of the other Shepherds. She made out a set of footsteps on the gravelly ground right outside her tent. The footsteps stopped abruptly.

"Hey, squirt."

Morgan lifted her head, frowning at her fiancé, who was standing at the entrance to the tent. "Inigo, how many times have I asked you to not call me that?"

Inigo shrugged. "Anyway, I need a sparring partner. Wanna join me?"

Morgan sat up. "On one condition," she said, holding up her new tome. "I get to try this out."

"Not on me!"

"No, idiot, on a training dummy."

"Right. I knew that."

Morgan stood and grabbed her sword, tucking the tome away. Inigo offered her his arm and they made their way to the area marked out for training. The training dummy was a stick had been jammed into the ground, with an old leather breastplate resting on a shorter stick that had been lashed to the other.

Frederick and Sully were the only ones on the training field, sparring with each other, pausing long enough to acknowledge Morgan and Inigo. The younger couple moved toward the target, and Morgan set herself a safe distance from the training dummy, which was, luckily, a safe distance from the sparring knights. Inigo stood just behind his beloved and watched her as she turned a few pages in her tome, familiarizing herself with the language.

"All right," the aspiring tactician said. She muttered the words that made up the beginning of the spell before shouting the last one. "_Valflame!_"

Instantly a ring of runes appeared around the target, followed by an explosion of fire and smoke. Morgan dropped the tome in surprise and Sully tripped, bringing Frederick down with her.

"What in the-?" the crimson knight demanded before seeing the smoldering remains of the training dummy. "A little warning next time would be great!"

"Impressive," Frederick said, helping his wife to her feet.

"Sorry!" Morgan shouted after retrieving the fallen tome. "I had no idea what it would do!"

"Still, that was awesome!" Inigo exclaimed.

Running footsteps could be heard, and they turned to see Lucina, Nykolai, and several others hurrying toward them.

"Morgan!" Nykolai exclaimed. "We heard an explosion! Are you okay? What happened? Is anyone hurt?" The grandmaster nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Nothing's wrong, Father," Morgan said. "I was just testing out that spell we pulled off that Risen outside the Dragon's Table."

"Oh."

"Perhaps you would show us," Lucina suggested.

Morgan grinned and faced the target once more. This time, the words flowed from her mouth much quicker, and she launched the spell, which exploded with the same brightness as before.

"Nice." Nykolai glanced at the text of the tome in his daughter's hands. "Very nice. I must have taught you well in the future."

Morgan grinned at the praise. "I'm sure you did, Father."

After a moment and once most of the spectators had gone back to their usual evening activities, Lucina changed the subject. "Well, Nyk, while we're here, care for a spar?"

Nykolai flinched. "U-um…" He caught his wife's smirk. "I'm not afraid of you, I'm just afraid of the bruises I _know_ I'll be getting."

Lucina laughed and fetched a pair of practice swords anyway.

Inigo, watching Nykolai and Lucina, turned to Morgan. "Shall we then, love?" he asked, hefting his own practice sword. Morgan, nodding, put her tome away and grabbed her practice sword.

* * *

_Published 9/27/2013_


	25. Twenty-Five: HS - Burning Sacrifice

**Outtake Twenty-Five:**** Hot Springs - Burning Sacrifice**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of game/Hot Springs Scramble  
****Summary:**** Ah, nothing like a little romantic get-away. Unfortunately, it's ruined by the Risen. Once the battle is over and the Shepherds are snug in their beds, romance takes things too far, with unpredicted consequences.  
****Note:**** This is the first of two parts, inspired by Nykolai and Lucina's conversations in the Hot Springs Scramble DLC and a comment on YouTube about said conversation. For those of you concerned, this implies only what happens, and does not go into detail...meh, you'll see what I mean. It's rated T for a reason folks, rating will not go up ('cause I don't do M).**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

The crickets chirped their evening song as Lucina and Nykolai walked slowly, hand-in-hand, back to their room that Anna had given them for their stay in the Bathrealm. They had just eaten dinner, and, before that, had a nice soak in the hot springs. It was a well-deserved break from the constant fighting they and the other Shepherds had been doing.

"So what's this I hear about you fainting in the spring?" Lucina asked.

Nykolai flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, um, Anna – not our Anna, the Bathrealm one – decided to come into the men-only bath and peep with some weird tome. We ended up having a splashing war, and I kind of fainted before I could chase her out…? Though I did destroy her tome."

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Only you could get into something like that," she teased. They reached their room, and Lucina entered, leaving her husband to watch her, slightly stunned at her teasing comment.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

Lucina laughed and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Ten minutes later, they were cuddled up next to each other. "Sure beats a cot," the Grandmaster stated.

"It does." Lucina sighed. Her face reddened slightly before lifting her head to look at her husband, whose eyes were closed. Feeling her move, though, he opened his eyes. "You…promised a repeat performance, remember?" she asked softly. Nykolai's face went as red as a tomato, causing his wife to fall back to the mattress, laughing.

Nykolai had impulsively kissed Lucina in the middle of the battle field earlier that afternoon when they were supposed to be fighting off the Risen invading the spring. While the battlefield was a rather inappropriate place to kiss, Lucina had requested that the simple yet passionate form of affection be repeated in a more appropriate location.

Bearing that in mind, Nykolai leaned over his wife and kissed her. "You know," he murmured as they parted, mere inches between their faces. "We've come a long way from that awkward couple we used to be."

"True, but do not try to deny the fact that you're still rather awkward."

Nykolai sighed. "I know, I'm an incurable and impulsive klutz who-"

"Nyk?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Well, aren't we forward?" But he obliged. She responded in kind, and all too soon, things got far beyond a simple kiss...

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Flavia! Basilio! Help Nah and Brady!" Nykolai shouted as he saw the manakete and war monk get surrounded by Grimleal.

The two khans did as they were told, and Lucina, in front of Nykolai on her Pegasus, guided the animal lower next to Chrom and Sumia. Her hands shook on the reins, but she put it down to whatever bug she seemed to be getting. It would be her luck, too, to get sick before the final battle.

"Are you alright?" Nykolai asked softly, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around his wife's waist as they descended.

"Just fine, I suppose," Lucina replied. "I still feel a bit ill."

Nykolai leaned his head forward, bestowing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'm sure you'll feel better soon." Lucina made a noise of agreement.

"Nykolai! Lucina!" Chrom called, catching the couple's attention. "Let's go in for the final blow!"

The Grandmaster nodded and the four of them – Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, and Nykolai – moved off to where Nykolai's dark-future-self waited for them. Grima smiled nastily as they approached and immediately launched an attack at them. The ensuing battle ended quickly, and Grima collapsed.

"Now!" Chrom shouted. "This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" He moved forward. Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. The nightmare was practically over. But then she saw Nykolai, who had gotten down from her Pegasus at the start of the duel with Grima, step in front of her father, an orb of dark magic forming over his raised hand. "What are you doing?!" Chrom exclaimed. Lucina jumped off her Pegasus, and started running toward her husband, but a wave of nausea caused her to stagger. She could only watch as Grima, struck by his own magic, dissolved. For a moment, it seemed that her husband wouldn't die, but he too began to disappear.

Both Lucina and Chrom shouted in defiance, but Nykolai just waved, a peaceful smile on his face. "Thank you, Chrom. For…everything… Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them… And Lucina, I love you….Don't ever forget it."

Tears were streaming down Lucina's face, and she fell to her knees as her husband disappeared from sight. "Come back, Nyk! Come back!" she sobbed.

But he was gone.

* * *

For some time, he found himself in a state of nothingness. He was no one, and he would never be anyone. He may have been someone at some point, but that was gone.

He was nothing.

It took him a while to realize this, but when he did, memories started to come unbidden. At first they were meaningless: a memory of a child trying to impress his tall, foreboding, and often scary father; a nighttime journey with a woman to a whole new place, racing to escape the consequences of his birth. Then his mother's face, and the friends he had made in the life after their escape, giving definition to his nothingness. These memories were fuzzy, as if they had been damaged, but they provided substance nevertheless.

The memories sharpened dramatically. A new face surfaced in his mind: a young man with blue hair offering his hand to help him stand. Friends, battles, and a young woman, also with dark blue hair and a tactician's eye, grinning admiringly up at him. His nothingness left him as each face and experience flew by him. He was being defined, shaped.

He was no longer nothing. He was something, someone.

_"Come back, Nyk!"_

The voice, the last he had heard before he had entered the nothingness, filled his mind. The woman he loved came to the forefront: her long sapphire hair, her cerulean eyes sparkling at him, her prowess in battle, yet her gentleness as she bandaged a wound on his arm.

"Lucina," he whispered.

Suddenly it all came back to him. He was Nykolai, Grandmaster Tactician of the Ylissean League, primary advisor to Exalt Chrom, husband of Princess Lucina, father of Morgan.

With this realization came himself, and suddenly, he could feel the ground below him, feel the breeze and the grass. He opened his eyes to a blue sky, clouds scudding across the infinite expanse. He breathed in the air and, for the moment, was content to lie there, basking in the sunlight, only briefly wondering where he was.

There was a noise, one that he hadn't registered at first, but was slowly coming to his attention. It was a distant but obvious noise: metal clashing on metal, shouts and screams.

Battle.

He pushed himself up, finally some course of action giving him motivation. Whoever it was fighting, he figured he could ask them where he was, or even aid them. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a Thoron tome and a silver sword lying next to him. He grabbed the weapons and hauled himself to his feet, only to find that the appendages weren't ready to support his weight. He fell forward, and his hands barely caught his fall.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Nice and slow." He stood again, swaying slightly but otherwise staying upright. His hands moved of their own accord, buckling on the sword and tucking the tome away. He took a few steps toward the sound of the battle, and, finding no resistance from his limbs or gravity, broke into a sprint.

The sound of battle led him on a path through a forest next to the field he had ironically woken up in. The pine trees of the forest were not so dense, so he picked his way through with ease, only to come upon the forest edge. Here, the land sloped downward before flattening out once again. It was also here that he found the source of the battle.

A horde of creatures crashed against a small wall of motley soldiers, all fighting under a blue banner. What was stunning was that each unit fought seamlessly together, all directed by a young woman at the back of the soldiers. Nykolai watched as she turned to her right to relay an instruction to the Swordmaster by her side. Instantly, he recognized her.

His daughter. Morgan. He glanced at others among the soldiers: there was Vaike, roaring a battle cry as he smashed his axe down on a Risen; here was Noire, sniping off enemies from the rear line; there were Frederick and Sully, charging down the Risen's ranks as only Great Knights could; there was Gaius, slipping around and killing off Risen like any Assassin could; and then there was Henry, cackling like no other as he slung spell after spell into the enemy ranks. Inigo stood by Morgan, protecting her. There were many others, each who had known Nykolai at some point. At the front, Chrom raised his sword, Falchion, rallying the troops once more.

These were the Shepherds, the people who had taken him in however long ago it had been, the people who had become his family, those he had sacrificed himself for.

Morgan was desperately trying to call out orders, but she was getting overwhelmed. The Shepherd ranks were split, and a Risen came right for Morgan, only to be cut down by Inigo.

Nykolai decided enough was enough. He drew his sword and scrambled down the hill, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. He caught sight of a Risen closing in on his daughter's unprotected side and shouted out to her. "Morgan! Watch your left!"

The young tactician turned to the left and dodged the Risen, stabbing it as it stumbled past her. Another monster raised its axe over its head, ready to bring it down on her, but she caught it off guard with a well-spoken Bolganone spell.

Morgan turned toward her savior, safe for the moment, and her eyes widened. "Father?" she asked as Nykolai ran to her side. "How…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind. I'll ask later. Glad to see you back after so long!"

"I'm glad to be back." He deftly decapitated a Risen and glanced at his daughter. "Wait, how long is so long?"

"Huh?"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Three years."

"And there are still Risen?"

"Yeah," Inigo replied. "Grima must have called them all up as a last act. Either that, or there's an Outrealm gate hanging open and unwatched."

"I thought that Anna was supposed to guard the Outrealms," Morgan stated.

"She's doing a fine job of it, isn't she?" Nykolai asked, his voice laced with sarcasm as he blocked a Risen Swordmaster's blade on his own.

At that moment, Stahl burst through, bringing down several Risen with his sword. His eyes widened with surprise at Nykolai, but didn't say anything about the Grandmaster's presence. "Chrom and Sumia are in trouble."

Morgan ran a hand through her hair, her jaw clenched tight. Nykolai, seeing his daughter's distress, spoke up. "Morgan, stay here and keep up the good work. I'll help out Chrom."

Morgan nodded, and Nykolai ran off.

* * *

Chrom staggered to his feet, raising Falchion once more and standing between the Risen Chief – a fierce Berserker wielding a huge axe – and his wife, who had been knocked off her Pegasus. The Risen swung his axe with a roar, and though Chrom tried to block, his sword was knocked out of his hands. He felt a punch connect with his middle and he collapsed, gasping for breath. The Risen brought the axe down, barely missing the exalt, who had rolled out of the way just in time.

Chrom, now sprawled on his back, looked up at the massive axe raised above him once more and knew his end was at hand. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud blast of thunder seared the air, making Chrom's ears ring. The Risen Chief gave a guttural moan. Chrom opened his eyes to see the beast collapse, once more dead, sparks still running along its body. A figure stood next to Chrom, a hand out to help him to his feet. The second the exalt got a look at the person's face, he gaped. "Nykolai? Where did you come from?"

Nykolai laughed, pulling his best friend to his feet. "Up the hill," he replied, gesturing over his shoulder. "I'll tell you all about this once we take care of the Risen."

Chrom nodded. "Thanks, by the way."

"Ha, what are friends for?"

The conflict was quickly ended after that. Every Shepherd present gathered around Nykolai, welcoming him back to the world of the living, while Morgan clung to his side without pause. Once most everyone had gotten to greet him, the Grandmaster turned to Chrom, who was helping Sumia with a bandage. "Where's Lucina?" he asked.

Chrom glanced up at him. "She's in Ylisstol, along with Lissa and a few others." He smirked as if he was hiding something. "Were you hoping to see her?"

"Yes. She _is_ my wife."

"Of course." Chrom sighed and tied the knot on Sumia's bandage. "You realize you broke her heart with that stunt you pulled. You put her through a lot of crap." Sumia laid a hand on her husband's arm.

"He's just hurt, too, Nykolai," she said, trying to smooth over any insult taken.

Nykolai looked down. "Sumia, it's okay," he said softly. "I know what I did hurt Lucina. Believe me it was the hardest decision I've ever made. I'll do anything to make it up to her."

Chrom smiled once more. "You can start by coming back to Ylisstol with us tomorrow."

Nykolai grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

_Published 9/29/2013_


	26. Twenty-Six: HS - Little One

**Outtake Twenty-Six: Hot Springs - Little One**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of game  
****Summary:**** Nykolai, newly returned to the world of the living, reunites with his wife, and gets a surprise along the way.  
****Note:**** So yeah, here it is, part two of the Hot Springs. If you recall in Outtake Sixteen, where I first introduced Nyk, I made mention of Lucian slapping him when she first sees that he's back. Let's see how hard she hits him, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ylisstol and the Palace of Ylisse stood tall and proud, even to the Shepherds who were still some distance away from the city. Chrom, riding at the forefront of the column, reined his horse in to admire Ylisstol. "Almost home," he said with relief.

Nykolai, riding beside him, sighed in agreement. "Thank the gods," he said, shifting in the saddle. "I was never much of a rider. The sooner I get off this horse, the better."

"It's not so bad."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

Chrom shook his head and laughed. "Let's go." The Shepherds moved off, keeping a steady trot until they reached the royal stables, just outside the palace. The majority of the Shepherds disbanded to head home, while the exalt leaped lightly down from the saddle and watched with amusement as his friend attempted the same feat. Nykolai dropped clumsily to the ground, lost his balance, and toppled right into Frederick. The stoic knight grabbed the smaller man's shoulders, preventing him from falling to the ground. "Sorry!" the klutz said, getting his feet back under him.

"No harm done," Frederick replied. "Do try to be careful."

Meanwhile, Chrom, Morgan, and Inigo were laughing at his failed attempts. Nykolai straightened his coat, scowling at the two. "It's not funny. I haven't ridden in three years." He then promptly tripped again on the hem of his cloak, falling, this time, to the ground, causing the horse he had been riding the start. Frederick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, grabbed the reins, and led the horse a safe distance from the sprawled tactician.

"Your feet giving you a hard time today?" Morgan teased.

"Yes," her father grumbled. He climbed to his feet, brushing his front off. He was thankful that his klutziness hadn't gotten him smelling like manure. Morgan reached up and brushed a few pieces of hay from her father's hair.

Sumia joined the group after tending to her Pegasus. "Everyone ready?" she asked. "I want to see my girls again."

Chrom, still chuckling, moved join his wife, taking her hand in his. Frederick followed and Morgan, Inigo, and Nykolai brought up the rear. As they walked along the path to the palace, Nykolai brought up a subject that had been on his mind since the battle had ended. He matched his pace with Morgan and Inigo. "Did you two marry while I was…gone?" he asked.

"No," Morgan replied. "I…I wanted to wait for you to come home, for you to walk me down the aisle. It wouldn't have been the same without you, Father."

Nykolai wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now that I'm home, don't wait. Gods know your mother and I couldn't wait to get married."

Inigo smirked. "Ah, yes, the beach wedding. That was a night to remember." Morgan grinned at the memory.

"It was indeed."

They reached the palace grounds, and were meet by Cynthia. The Pegasus Knight leaned on her lance almost too casually as she spoke with one of the guards. Seeing her family returning, she hurried forward. "Father! Mother! Welcome home!" She noticed Nykolai. "Oh, hey, where'd you find him?" she asked.

"On the battlefield," Chrom replied. "Have you seen Lucina?"

"Which one?"

"The older one."

"She's in the inner garden with the little ones and Aunt Lissa."

"Great." The group moved off, winding their way through the path to the innermost courtyard.

"So," Cynthia, who had decided to follow them, said. "Have you told Nykolai yet?"

"Nope!" Morgan replied.

"Told me what?" Nykolai asked, bewildered. They were keeping a secret from him? His companions replied with a universal "you'll see." Nykolai sighed and resigned himself to the surprise. Judging by the way Morgan was grinning, it couldn't have been a bad surprise.

They came to the entrance of the inner garden, and Nykolai paused mid-step. Lucina sat on a blanket spread in the grass, a blue-haired toddler in her lap, and another next to her. The three of them were engrossed in a book that Lucina was reading aloud to them. Every now and then, the older of the two toddlers would interrupt, pointing at something in the book.

Lissa was nearby, playing what looked like tag with a small Owain around the garden. The blond princess noticed them first. "Hey!" she called, picking up Little Owain.

"Aunt Lissa, look who we found!" Morgan called, dragging her father into plain sight.

Lucina looked up at the commotion, and her eyes widened. She closed the book she had been reading and gently removed the young girl from her lap. She stood, and, after a quick word to the girls, made her way over. As she neared, Nykolai noticed a hard glint in his wife's eyes. "Umm…hi, Luce."

The woman stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed, before raising her hand and slapping him across the face. He stumbled, his face stinging. "How _dare_ you?!" Lucina demanded. She grabbed his collar and shook him slightly. Nykolai was close enough to see the tears in her eyes. "How dare you leave us?!" She sobbed, leaning her head on his chest, her hands still grasping his collar. "_How could you…?_"

"Lucina…" She looked up at him and he kissed her, catching her off guard. After a moment, they parted. "I've missed you," he said, wrapping his wife in his embrace.

"I missed you, too."

They stood like that for a few minutes, pretending that it was just them in the courtyard.

Chrom ended the moment for them by clearing his throat. The couple turned. The exalt had the younger of the two toddlers in his arms, the other clinging to his leg. Nykolai recognized the older one as Lucina's younger self. The younger toddler, squirming in Chrom's arms, was unfamiliar to him, though he guessed she was Cynthia's younger self. "I assume you're done beating him up, Lucina," Chrom said.

"Yes," Lucina replied, rubbing her face. She turned to her husband. "Sorry."

"I deserved it," Nykolai said.

"Yes, you did," Chrom replied. "Anyway, Lucina, take her before she squirms out of my arms." Lucina accepted the child, who quieted down instantly.

"Hey, Mor, wanna meet your long-lost daddy?" She looked at Nykolai, who took a step back in shock.

"Woah, woah, wait, _what_?! That's…?"

"Morgan? Yes."

Nykolai gaped. The older Morgan moved next to her mother and younger self. "Can't you see the resemblance?" she asked, giggling.

"No, not really." He ran a hand through his hair, looking utterly confused. He turned to the others. "Why didn't any of you tell me?!"

Lucina laughed. "Come on, Nyk. _I'll_ tell you."

* * *

Nykolai sat on the blanket with Lucina cuddling up next to him. He had an arm wrapped around his wife's waist, and they watched the two Morgans, Lucy, and Little Owain roughhouse in the grass with Chrom. Lissa, Cynthia, Sumia, and Frederick stood off to the side, talking

"So…" Nykolai began. "How old is she?"

"Almost two-and-a-half." She cleared her throat. "I found out I was with child only a few days after you stupidly sacrificed yourself." Her voice hitched slightly, and Nykolai ducked his head. Lucina's face began to get red. "Do you remember that night in the Bathrealm? When I requested that you kiss me again?"

"Yea- oh. Oh." His face went red. "So you went through everything without me by your side…gods, Luce, I'm so sorry you had to go through that by yourself. If I had known I might have made a different choice."

Lucina frowned. "So I myself alone was not enough?"

"Agh, no. Like I told your father yesterday, that was one of the toughest decisions I've ever made. I regret it so much, even more so now, than before." He sighed. "I almost didn't go through with it. But I thought of you and Morgan and everyone else in the world who is here or will come one day. Grima…he would have returned sooner or later, and I couldn't risk the world. It…it was something Emmeryn would have done. Her words impacted me as much as they did Chrom, or the Plegians back when Gangrel was hounding Ylisse."

Lucina nodded, thinking on her aunt. She remembered the sight of hundreds of Plegian soldiers throwing down their weapons in disgust at their king, all because of Emmeryn's words.

"But now I'm back," Nykolai continued, "and Grima's a thing of the past. We have our daughters and our family and a happy future. So…can you forgive your idiot husband?"

"Maybe for another kiss."

Nykolai leaned over, cupped his wife's cheek with his right hand, and dropped a chaste kiss on her nose. She giggled softly, and they quieted as Nykolai dropped his hand. Lucina grabbed it. "Look," she said.

"What?" he asked, then saw what she was seeing. The mark on the back of his hand that had marked him as having the heart of Grima was gone. "When did that go away?" he asked.

"What, you miss it?"

"No, I just didn't notice it was gone. I guess I really am no longer Grima."

"You never were, Nyk."

Nykolai nodded and sighed. After a moment, he changed the subject. "You brought me back, you know."

"I did?"

Nykolai nodded. "I felt, over those three years, that I had become nothing. My bonds with all my friends helped me return, but it was you who pulled from the darkness. I heard your voice calling me back. You…saved me, Luce."

Lucina said nothing, only looking terribly sad. Finally, she spoke. "I am glad I saved you. It was getting awfully lonely without you." She smiled.

"Mama?"

The couple looked up to see their little Morgan standing before them. Lucina opened her arms and the girl climbed into her lap. "Are you tired of playing, Mor?"

The girl nodded and then turned her gaze to Nykolai, studying him with calculating eyes. He grinned, seeing her potential to become a great tactician like her older self was. "Hi, Morgan!" he greeted.

"Are you my daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I am your daddy, and I'm so glad I get to meet you."

She smiled and moved from Lucina's lap to his. "Are you gonna stay forever?" she asked.

"Yes. As long as I can, love."

Content with this answer, the little girl curled up in his lap, satisfied that she had both her parents with her. Nykolai stroked her hair.

"She's warming up to you quickly," Lucina commented.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get so confused with two Morgans running around."

"Which is why I call the little one Mor."

"You could have given her a different name."

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

He laughed. The little girl began bouncing in his lap. "Sis! Sissy!"

The older Morgan was walking toward them. "What's up, little one?" she asked, crouching so she was at level with her younger self.

"We have a daddy!"

Lucina and Nykolai laughed, while Morgan ruffled Mor's hair. "Yeah, we do!" The little Morgan began babbling about all the things they could do now that they had their father, while Lucina and Nykolai exchanged a glance. Nykolai could see happiness in Lucina's eyes, and vowed, then and there to try to keep that glinting happiness in her eyes.

* * *

_Author's note: that's it, readers! Hot Springs is over. Though I came up with something that comes after this two-parter, but that's still a while off. Man, I really need to catch up on my posting..._

_Question for those of you who may know: why are there more views than visitors to the story? This seems common to all the stories I've posted. Just curious._

* * *

_Published 10/1/2013_


	27. Twenty-Seven: Who's a What Now?

**Outtake Twenty-Seven: Who's a What Now?**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Nothing really. If you've read this far you should know about all these characters by now.  
****Summary:**** Nykolai has Lucina try out a new class, much to her irritation.  
****Note:**** I made Lucina a Bow Knight in Nyk's game. After the whole deal with the second seal, I was thinking, "what have I done?!" That, of course got me into changing characters into different classes. So much so that Nah is now a War Cleric in my most recent game with Silver.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Lucina fingered her iron bow, not entirely comfortable with the weapon.

"Sure I'm sure," Nykolai said, grinning as he and his wife moved toward the horse paddock. "Just look at Morgan." He pointed up into the sky, where their daughter was flying on her new Pegasus. "She's been doing great as a Dark Flyer."

"Yeah, but she's Morgan. She's good at anything that she does."

"Well, so are you. You mastered lances pretty quick."

"But this is a bow. This is long range. I'm no good at long range."

"Have you ever tried?"

"When I was ten. I couldn't hit the target." Lucina paused, thinking. "Then again, I was using a silver bow. It was hard to draw."

"So the iron bow should be better for you. And don't worry, I'll be standing with you the whole time."

Lucina huffed. "Fine." Nykolai grinned and entered the paddock, choosing one of the horses and leading it back out to his wife.

"Meet Jaz," he said. The horse, a chestnut mare, peered at Lucina with her deep chocolate eyes.

Lucina reached out to stroke the horse's muzzle. "She seems pretty calm."

"One of the calmest. And, best of all, I can trust her to keep you safe if I am unable to. Come on, I'll help you up."

Lucina nodded and eventually found herself astride the horse. She was still a rather novice rider, as they didn't have any horses in the future, though she had done some riding in the present.

"Ready?" Nykolai asked, handing her the bow.

"Sure."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

Lucina sighed, slumping in the saddle. "Whatever you say, Nyk." She clicked her horse forward into a walk. Nykolai walked alongside her.

"Well?" he asked eventually.

"Not bad so far. But what about shooting?"

"Most likely you'll be shooting from a standstill. We'll try a couple targets for you to get used to, and you can always ask Noire for pointers." Lucina nodded in agreement.

They came upon the training grounds, where Frederick was busy with his Intensive Training group. The twenty-odd people were in the middle of some very shaky pushups, much to the Great Knight's dismay. He called out commands and encouragement, but the trainees seemed to be running low on energy. One of them even collapsed, refusing to rise even when Frederick demanded that he do so.

"So glad I got out of that," Nykolai muttered.

Lucina laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is. Before you joined us, back in the war with Plegia, I was one of those many who Frederick tried to kill with his death-by-training regime." He glanced at Lucina, who was smirking, then at the distant, makeshift archery targets thirty yards away. "Anyway, let's stop here and see what you've got."

Lucina, brought back to her predicament, sighed, slumping in the saddle before gripping her bow and turning her horse perpendicular to the targets. She pulled an arrow from her quiver, and placed it with some difficulty on the bowstring.

"You'll get better as you practice," Nykolai said, seeing this. "Draw back with three fingers, not your thumb. Use your back to draw, as well. It's harder with just your arm."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"I have. Virion and I traded skills one afternoon while we were travelling from Regna Ferox the first time. Just after Chrom's duel with you in the arena. I gave him tips on magic, which his has a surprising amount of skill in, and he showed me archery basics." He motioned to the target. "Go ahead and take a shot. Measure full draw by touching your first finger to the corner of your mouth."

Lucina did as she was told. She released the arrow, and it hit the target, but the aim was off. "That's okay. Try again." Lucina nocked another arrow, a little faster this time, and drew. She sighted down the arrow shaft, and let go of the string. This time, the arrow hit the target closer to the bulls-eye. "Nice adjustment," Nykolai praised. Lucina smiled her thanks and fired two more shots. Nykolai grinned. She was really getting it.

"All right, now let's say you get separated from your horse…"

"I'll whip out Falchion and take down the enemies that way."

"You could, but there's an archer, and he's got you in his sights with an arrow on the string. Are you going to run up to him and attack him with Falchion, or are you going to shoot him before he shoots you? It's very likely that he'll get you with an arrow before you can get to him. You could even fall if you're hit, allowing your enemy time to shoot you again."

"I thought this was an archery lesson, not a tactics lesson."

Nykolai laughed. "You're right, but still. Come on down from Jaz there and try a couple of shots from the ground."

Lucina complied and took a stance. She went through the motions of nocking the arrow, drawing, sighting, and releasing, all while her aim was improving. Her tenth arrow hit almost directly in the bulls-eye, and she heard clapping behind her and her husband. They turned, and saw Chrom grinning. "Well done, Lucina. You're better at archery than I ever was." He grimaced. "I actually took out several windows when I tried out the bow and arrow. Emm was not happy with me."

Both Nykolai and Lucina laughed. From across the training field, Frederick called for Chrom. The exalt excused himself and went to talk with the Great Knight, who had dismissed his trainees a few minutes earlier.

Lucina sighed, turning to her husband. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Being here. Believing in me even if I don't believe in myself."

"That's what husbands are for, right?"

Lucina giggled. "Right." She hugged him and he returned the gesture.

"Oy!" Chrom called from the far end of the field. "If you're going to cuddle, go back to your tent!"

The couple split apart, both blushing. Nykolai cleared his throat. "Do you want to keep practicing?"

"Sure." Lucina took her stance and pulled a new arrow from the quiver on her belt.

* * *

_Published 10/3/2013_


	28. Twenty-Eight: Nightmares

**Outtake Twenty-Eight:**** Nightmares**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** None, really.  
****Summary:**** She's haunted by her past decisions, and is afraid of what the future could hold. But Silver's got her husband, who will never let her down.  
****Note:**** I saw this one comic where the F!Avatar was having nightmares about Grima after the game, waking up Chrom in the process. I borrowed that idea and ran with it. So, shout out to the comic's author (I think she's tactician-kilala on Tumblr).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The faces jeered at her, shouting curses and insults.

"Grimleal scum!"

"You've no place here!"

"Enemy of Ylisse!"

Silver backed up, but found herself surrounded on all sides by those she thought were her friends. "Why would I betray you?" she asked. "I'm your friend!"

The shouting was made anew. "You're no friend!"

"You're an enemy!"

Silver tried to protest. "No, I-"

She was met with weapons and shouts. Even her own daughter had drawn her sword and was willing to kill her. Beyond the crowd of angry warriors, she saw her father, pointing and laughing.

Suddenly it was too much. How dare her father laugh? He would pay. She looked around the Shepherds and felt anger course through her. They would all pay. With a shout, she spread her arms, and her form changed into that of the fell dragon. With one blast of her breath, she roasted Validar, then turned on her supposed friends, roaring her fury. She lunged-

-and sat up with a shout, glancing around the dark room in the Ylisse palace. Chrom, who had been sleeping beside her, woke, startled. "What?! What is it?!" he asked, sleep lacing his voice.

Silver panted. "Nothing, Chrom. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Silver stood, and wrapped a cloak about her shoulders. She turned to her husband, who was pushing himself to a sitting position. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back."

Chrom nodded sleepily, but his gaze remained concerned as he watched her leave the room.

Silver walked along the moonlit hall, trying not to focus on her dream. As she did, she noticed a faint light coming from her older son's room. The door was open and she peered in. A candle flickered softly on the nightstand, and Silver could see Morgan and his little brother – who happened to be his younger self – cuddled up on the bed, both hidden under the blankets so that the top of their heads were the only things showing. Nah was cuddled up on Mogan's other side, curled against her husband's side. Little Morgan must have had nightmares as well and sought the comfort of his brother.

Smiling at the sight, she shut the door to a crack and moved on, finally arriving at a balcony that overlooked the innermost courtyard in the palace. She moved to the railing and leaned up against it, sighing. She hated dreams, and she had been plagued with them since she had been found by Chrom eight years ago. They weren't so frequent these days, but it when she did have nightmares, they were always about what could happen if Grima got loose.

She sometimes wished she hadn't let Chrom land the final blow on the fell dragon, putting the monster to sleep for centuries. The dragon would eventually return, but for now, Silver worried about her dreams and herself. The fell dragon lived on through her. Who was she, the exalt's wife, to let such a creature live? She should have taken the opportunity when it had arisen.

She stood there, staring at the stars, for some time before she felt hands on her shoulders. She turned suddenly, but saw it was only Chrom. "Are you coming back to bed?" he asked.

"Soon."

Her husband wrapped his arms around her. "You're shivering. Come inside, love. You need to rest."

"I can't rest. I fear the monsters in my head."

"I shall fight them off, love."

"They lurk evermore, until the day I die."

"Then I shall be your hero for the rest of my life."

Silver sighed. "Chrom, why did you not let me land the final blow?"

Chrom sighed. "We've been through this. I couldn't live without you. You're my whole life. Besides, our children, both grown and not, need their mother. I couldn't let our little Lucy live without her mother, and Little Morgan wouldn't even be born. Don't tell me you're unhappy with how your life is."

"I could never be unhappy, love."

"Then come. Come on back to bed."

Chrom guided his wife back to their room. They cuddled up on the bed, and all was silent until there was a gentle knock on the door. "Come in," Chrom called softly. The door opened to admit the two Lucinas, the younger of the two crying softly.

"She wanted you, Mother," the older Lucina said as Silver sat up to accept her five-year-old daughter.

"Thanks, Lucina," Silver said. Lucina nodded and left the room.

"Mama, I had a bad dream," Lucy said. "Can I sleep with you and Daddy?"

"Of course. You don't mind, do you, Chrom?"

"Not one bit. Come here you." He gathered his daughter in his arms and the trio settled down once more. Soon Lucy was asleep, curled up against her father's side. Silver laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and trying not to fall asleep. Her dreams scared her, and she didn't want to return to them. She sighed softly.

"You're still awake?" Chrom's voice was soft and sleepy, floating out into the darkness.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Silver sighed again. "I'm scared."

She heard her husband sit up. "Of what? Your dreams?"

"…Yes."

It's was Chrom's turn to sigh. "They're just dreams," he tried to reason. "They can't hurt you."

"But they represent truth. Grima is still a possibility because I'm alive. The mark on my hand is proof enough of that."

"Stop right there, love. You've proved yourself over and over again. You are not going to cause Grima's return, okay? Yeah, he may come back, but not because of you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." He leaned over, careful not to wake their daughter, and kissed his wife. "Your nightmares don't make up who you are, nor does your parentage, or your destiny. It's the time you were given here and what you do with it that makes you _you_. Don't let this fear of becoming Grima affect you, because it won't happen."

"You're sure?"

"Very."

After a moment of silence, Silver spoke up. "I guess you're right." She yawned.

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah." She rolled over onto her side as Chrom laid back down. Between them, Lucy stirred and cuddled close to her mother. Silver smiled and closed her eyes, only to drift off to sleep. She dreamed of a handsome knight in shining armor, fighting off dark monsters with an ancient sword, his blue eyes – matching his hair – sparkling as he offered his hand to her.

* * *

_Author's note: Thanks to the guest reviewer who deserves a huge hug for their review on the last chapter. You made me feel all happy!_

* * *

_Published 10/6/2013_


	29. Twenty-Nine: Love on the Battlefield

**Outtake Twenty-Nine:**** Love on the Battlefield**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Chapter Six  
****Summary:**** Chrom has a revelation mid-battle: he's in love with his tactician, Silver. But when things turn sour, will he get to tell her his feelings?  
****Note:**** Inspired by my most recent playthrough of the game. Not much else to say as I'm taking a break from reading Rick Riordan's ****_House of Hades_****. Frickin' awesome but it grabs ya and doesn't let go. And when you read really fast, well, you tend to finish the book before the release day is over.**

**ANYWAY! Back to Awakening. I hope you enjoy the fluff between Chrom and Silver!**

* * *

"Vaike! Panne! Back Marth up!" The Fighter and the Taguel nodded, running to help the mysterious woman against the onslaught of enemy assassins, who were all trying to get to Exalt Emmeryn. Silver glanced quickly behind her to ensure the two were on their way, then readied her sword against even more enemies heading her way. She could see several mounted warriors, and a tall man who followed behind. "Who's that?" she asked of their newest recruit, Gaius.

"Validar. The head honcho of this gang, and a nasty dude."

"You've met him?" Chrom asked.

"No, not directly. One of his cronies hired me, though I had no idea we were going to kill the exalt. But I've seen how he acts. He's a brute."

There was no more time for further discussion. Chrom readied Falchion and struck down the first mounted warrior that came their way. Silver, like always, backed him up, either with her own sword, or her thunder tome. With Gaius' and Ricken's help, they took down their enemies, all except for the imposing Sorcerer, who seemed to be taking his time. Finally, though, the man stopped a few yards away. He looked down his nose at the four blocking his path and narrowed his eyes. "Gaius, you traitor." The man's voice reminded Chrom of a snake, hissing and always ready to bite.

"I ain't no traitor. I'm a Ylissean, and I won't hurt the exalt!"

Validar laughed darkly and launched a spell, knocking the thief into Ricken, sending both flying backwards. The man then turned his attention to Chrom and Silver. "Ah, if it isn't Prince Chrom and the lovely lady Tactician Silver."

"How do you know her name?" Chrom demanded. Silver was relatively unknown to most of the continent.

"Oh ho, you'd be surprised. Silver, be a good girl and stop this nonsense."

"Never," the Tactician spat.

"Very well." He launched more dark magic at Silver, but Chrom jumped in the way, blocking the strike.

"Think again," the prince snarled. He lunged and the two traded blows, magic against sword, neither landing a decisive hit on the other. Silver stood on the sidelines, watching anxiously.

Finally, Chrom seemed to be gaining the upper hand, but it was only temporary. Validar knocked the Lord's sword out of his hands, grabbed one of Chrom's arms, and lunged with his free hand. Chrom gasped, collapsing to the ground. A dagger was jammed in his side, and he feebly tried to pull it out. "Chrom!" Silver shouted, only to come face to face with Validar. She swung her sword, but that, too, was wrenched from her grasp, clattering next to Falchion. He grabbed her collar.

"I've been searching for you, my dear. Your mother was a fool for taking you away from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met you! I don't even know who my mother is!"

Validar laughed and raised his free hand, ready to strike. Chrom, behind them, gasped and crawled weakly toward them. Validar glanced at him with a smirk before returning his gaze to his captive. "I'd rather not hurt you, dear, but I may not have a choice."

Silver wriggled out of her coat, glad, for once, that the garment was huge on her. She scrambled backwards, pulling out her thunder tome. She fired a spell at her enemy, hitting him squarely in the chest. The man grumbled and launched his own attack. Silver dodged and retaliated once more. She scrambled to her sword and turned, lashing out at the man, causing a deep cut on his chest. Combined with the magic burns, the man was on the verge of dying. "You'll regret this," the man gasped, spitting blood.

"I'll take my chances." Silver lunged once more, and her enemy was finished. She sighed, then dropped her sword, running to the prince. "Oh gods, Chrom." The prince grit his teeth. "Hold still." Gripping the handle, she pulled it from his side. Chrom gasped, hands flying to the wound. Blood began pooling on the floor. "Gaius! Ricken! Get help!"

The two young men, who were just getting to their feet, scrambled into action. While Gaius ran off down the hall, Ricken hurried over. "I'm training to be a Sage," he said when Silver shot him a confused look. "Move your hands, Chrom." The prince complied, and Ricken took a moment to study the wound. He gave a small sigh, then turned to Silver. "Where's the dagger?" he asked.

Silver gave him the bloodied blade, and he looked at it carefully. "It's not poisoned. And the blade's rather short to have hit anything vital." He tore a scrap of cloth from his mage robe and pressed it to the wound.

Chrom shut his eyes in pain, but opened them again after a moment. His gaze fell on Silver, his eyes meeting hers. Perhaps for the first time, he saw how beautiful her eyes were. Chocolate brown, with hints of gold. How had he not noticed such beauty before? He thought about her as a whole: kind, trustworthy, loving, and optimistic – those were her greatest traits. Watching her lean over him, her face pale with worry, he realized something he hadn't before.

He loved Silver. He had to tell her. He lifted his hand. "Silver…"

"Chrom, save your energy," she replied, tears filling her eyes.

The prince shook his head. "I…I…"

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Silver tore her gaze from him, her expression lifting slightly. The first person that came into his view was his older sister. "Stay with us, Chrom," she said. She turned and held out her hand. "Lissa."

The young woman handed over her heal staff. Emmeryn focused, and the staff glowed green. The pain in Chrom's middle faded. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Are you unharmed, Emm?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you and your Shepherds."

"Good." Chrom slowly pushed himself up, causing Silver and Ricken to back up slightly. Silver, with tears still in her eyes, hugged him.

"Thank the gods," she whispered. She let him go, her face turning pink with embarrassment.

Chrom mentally pulled himself back together, turning to Emmeryn. "Thanks, Sister," he said. Emmeryn nodded, a knowing smile on her face. Chrom glanced around. Gaius, Lissa, and Marth stood nearby, each looking relieved that the prince of Ylisse was alive.

"You should rest, dear brother," Emmeyn said. "You lost quite a bit of blood." Chrom nodded and Silver helped him to his feet. "Silver, would you assist Chrom?" the exalt asked.

The Tactician nodded, one arm holding up the prince. They moved off down the hall. "You're going to have to tell me where to go," Silver said.

Chrom nodded. "Left here," he said as they came to a corridor. The two made slow progress. Chrom's face was going red from Silver's closeness. "Hey, Silver?" He stumbled, grunting as his newly healed wound twinged in pain.

Silver, thinking quickly, helped him to a random chair in the hallway. "I have a vulnerary," she said, shuffling through a pocket on her pants. Chrom watched her, realizing how small she was without her large cloak. She was thin as a bird, but slightly taller than he figured at first. She found the vulnerary, uncapped the small vial, and handed it to him. He drank the potion gratefully.

"Thanks." Silver nodded. Chrom rubbed his side, resting for a moment before they continued on. "That man…it sounded like he knew you from before."

"I know. But every time I try to remember, my head hurts, like I should know, but can't access the information." Tears formed in her eyes, a few spilling over. "He mentioned my mother. I can't remember her, but I feel so sad if I think of her."

"Silver," Chrom said, getting her attention. Slowly, he stood, one hand pressed to his side. "Your mother would be proud of you. She raised you well." He hesitated only a moment, then reached out a hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Silver looked at him in surprise, before accepting his touch. "Please," Chrom said. "Don't cry."

Silver sniffled and wiped her face. "I'll try. Thank you, Chrom."

"Of course."

Silver smiled. "Do you still want me to accompany you?"

Chrom nodded. They walked off through the halls, taking it slow for Chrom's sake. Their journey took them to the residential hallway, where they stopped outside of Chrom's room. He turned to her. "Silver."

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound crazy, but…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I…" He paused, and took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love."

"Oh. With whom?"

"A woman who's so fantastic and wonderful and beautiful. She gives me hope. I couldn't live my life without her, and I'm so glad I met her."

Silver glanced down. "I'm happy for you. Do you need advice on asking her to court you? Surely with your royal status, you'd be able to court her with no problem." Despite the encouraging words, her tone was sad, though she tried to hide it.

"I know I need to tell her how I feel about her. But how?"

"Come out and say it. That's the best way. Unless you know she likes someone else, in which case, you've got to be subtle. A confession of love to someone you know likes another could just get awkward."

Chrom nodded. "Very well. I think she doesn't like anyone else. Thanks for the advice." There was an awkward pause. "Silver?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The Tactician looked up. "Me? But…"

"Who did you think I was talking about?"

Silver shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"How about letting me know how you feel?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"Oh, Chrom." She hugged him. "I love you, too."

Chrom laughed with joy, returning the hug. "I'm so glad." Using one finger, he tilted her head up and kissed her gently on her lips. She gasped in surprise, but melted into the gesture. After a moment, they pulled apart.

Silver smiled. "You should rest. I don't want you to worry me like that again."

Chrom nodded. "Good night, love." He let her go.

"Good night."

* * *

_Author's note: Look! Emmeryn! Has she showed up before this? I've mentioned her before but I don't think I've included her. And Gaius. *hugs Gaius* Anyway, thanks again for the review, Guest. And yes, if you have a request, by all means let me know. I would love to get requests!_

* * *

_Published 10/8/2013_


	30. Thirty: Lost

**Outtake Thirty:**** Lost**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Nothing really...I suppose.  
****Summary:**** The royal family of Ylisse takes a trip to the market, but things go wrong when Lucy get separated from her family.  
****Notes:**** It's so scary to get lost and not know where your family is. Especially when you're young. Poor Lucy... Also, I refer to Gaius as an ex-thief, because Maribelle wouldn't let her husband go back to stealing things...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bright, clear day in Ylisstol. The members of House Ylisse were visiting the market, admiring the general splendor, checking out the various wares on sales, and seeing how the people were faring. Little Morgan was getting a piggyback ride from his older self/brother, and Lucy trotted along beside her father. Silver chatted with her husband, while the older children – Morgan, Nah, Lucina, and Inigo – talked amongst themselves. It was crowded day, with people greeting the exalted family, or going about their business.

Lucy, five-years-old and already looking like her older self, spotted a shining pinwheel attached to one of the market stalls. She stopped to watch the colorful decoration spin in the slight breeze, not realizing that her family was going on without her.

It only took a few minutes.

Lucy, having gotten her fill of the pinwheel, turned to rejoin her family, but they weren't there. She looked around, panic filling her. She took a deep breath and started off in the direction she thought her family had been going. Pushing her way through the crowd, she tried to see if she could catch up to her family. She spotted a blue-haired man in the distance and grinned, thinking the man was her father. She sped up, moving in the direction of the man, but when she thought she had gotten close, he had vanished.

Dread filled her again as she looked around. She could barely see her home – the palace of Ylisse – and all around her there were strangers.

Tears threatened to spill down her face. She was lost!

"Chrom, have you seen Lucy?" Silver asked.

Her husband shook her head. "No. You don't have her?"

"I thought she was with you."

The group stopped. "When do we last remember she was with us?" Inigo asked, peering around the crowds.

"When we passed that wax shop," Morgan said. "Remember she pointed out that crazy candle shaped like a wyvern?"

The others nodded. "We should split up," Silver said. "Lucina and Inigo, search the northern section of the market; the two Morgans and Nah, search the south. Chrom, you and I will search the middle section. Meet back here in an hour, next to the booksellers."

The group split up, each hurrying to start their searching.

"Excuse me," Silver asked of one woman. "Have you seen a little girl? She's this tall, has long blue hair and blue eyes."

"I'm afraid not, milady." The woman continued on her way after a quick bow.

A few minutes of frantic searching later, Chrom pulled Silver to a stop. "Look, there's Gaius."

The red-headed ex-thief was sitting at his market stall, showing off and selling his wares. Chrom and Silver hurried toward the stall, and saw that there was one customer, who was paying for whatever it was that had caught his attention.

"Oh, hey, Bubbles, hey Blue," Gaius greeted, handing over the merchandise to the customer, who promptly left. "Come on and browse, half off of whatever you like."

"We're not here to buy," Chrom said. "Lucy's missing."

Gaius raised his eyebrows and pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud smacking noise. "You mean the little girl you had right before the war with Valm? _That_ Lucy?"

"Yes, Gaius, who else would we be talking about?" Silver hissed. "Have you seen her?"

Gaius shook his head. "Nope. Sorry." He frowned, seeing his friends grow even more worried. "Look, just give me a minute to close up shop here and I'll help you out."

"You will?" Silver asked. The man nodded and started closing down his stall. He buckled on his ever-present silver sword and grinned.

"Okay, so what do we know?"

Chrom sighed. "We last really remember seeing her at that wax shop up the road. But I know she continued on with us."

Gaius tapped his chin in a very Anna-like fashion. "Listen, keep looking. I'll check by the wax shop and go from there. Is there a rendezvous?"

"By the booksellers on Main. About forty-five minutes from now."

"Got it. See you then."

Chrom and Silver nodded, and the three dashed off. Gaius, with his thief background, was able to slip through the crowds with ease, and was next to the wax shop in minutes. He glanced around and saw a stall with a bright spinning pinwheel as part of the display. It was distracting, and caught the eye of a child walking by. The boy's mother pulled him along.

Gaius made his way over and eyed the contents of the stall. _Sugar_, he thought, reaching for his coin purse. "Ma'am," he said, "I'll take a handful of those caramel candies ya got there."

"Ten gold," she fired back.

"Agh, you're killing me. Alright." He laid out the requested amount of money and received his sugary confections. He fished one out and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm, ma'am, you make one fine caramel candy."

"Thanks."

Gaius refocused himself on his mission. "I have a question. Have you seen a little girl around?"

"I have."

"Did she have blue hair and blue eyes? About five or six?"

"Yes. She stopped to stare at the pinwheel, then moved off, quite in a hurry. Why?"

"She's the daughter of some good friends of mine. They're frantic, and could possibly deploy all the royal guards if the kid's not found." The lady looked confused at the last bit. Gaius sighed and chomped down on the candy in his mouth. "Which way did she go?"

"That way." The woman pointed down the street in the direction Gaius had originally come. The ex-thief thanked her and moved off. He reached a crossroads in the market and glanced around. He had come from the left, and he hadn't seen Lucy. Odds were that she had gone in one of the other directions. He went to one of the stall owners, and inquired if he had seen the child. As the man was shaking his head, the neighboring stall owner overheard, and came over.

"I saw her. She went that way." And he pointed to the right, opposite of the direction Lucy's parents were.

Gaius thanks the man and hurried off once more, scanning every nook and cranny for the little girl.

Something blue caught his eye, and he stopped. There, huddled off to the side, was the child. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, and her head was resting on her knees with her blue hair spilling across her arms.

He moved closer. "Lucy?" The girl looked up, tears shining in her blue eyes. Gaius could even make out the Brand of the Exalt on her left eye. He kneeled. "Hey, sweet, your family's looking for you."

"Gaius?" she asked, recognizing the man who always had some sort of sweet to give her.

"Yup. Come here." The girl flung herself at him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry. You want a lollipop?" He fished out his store of the sweets. "Pick one."

The child chose a cat-shaped candy and Gaius gave it to her. As she licked it, she looked at him questioningly. "Are we going to find Mother and Father?"

"Yup. I'll even give you a piggyback ride." The tall man stooped, letting the princess climb onto his back. The child clung to his back as the tall man weaved his way through the crowds. They reached the booksellers, and settled down to wait for another twenty minutes. Gaius quickly went through his newly-purchased caramels, and Lucy sucked somberly on her own candy treat.

Soon, Silver and Chrom emerged from the crowd, their faces lighting up when they saw Gaius and Lucy eating candy by the booksellers. Lucy burst into tears again as she reunited with her parents. Among her sobbing, Gaius caught the words "I wanna marry Gaius". The red-headed man laughed. "Sorry, sweet, I'm already married. Maribelle would have a fit if I got with anyone else." Chrom and Silver laughed, while Lucy, tears over for now, sucked on her lollipop again.

Silver quickly hugged the ex-thief. "Thank you, Gaius."

"Hey, no problem, Bubbles."

* * *

_Author's Note: I really love Gaius (in case you didn't catch on). I almost want to make my next Female Avatar marry him instead of Chrom. But she won't be Silver..._

_Also, to the Guest reviewer: challenge accepted. It's gonna be a while before I post your request, however, because I'm rather behind in posting. Outtake 37 is the one you want to look out for (yes I've practically finished your request.) Thanks to you and all those who reviewed the previous chapter. You made my day!_

* * *

_Published 10/11/2013_


	31. Thirty-One: Even More Awkward Moments

**Outtake Thirty-One: Even More Awkward Moments…**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Midway through the game...though seriously, if you've read this far, you should know this event by now...  
****Summary:**** What goes around, comes around, and Nykolai regrets something he said two years previously, as his actions are thrown back into his face.  
****Note:**** You all remember Outtake Sixteen? Nyk's first appearance. Yeah, that's biting him in the behind today. That's what you get, I suppose, for being impulsive...I've also started a new game (again) with Nyk. The poor guy still has several chapters before getting to work with his future wife... :P Expect sometime in the future more Nyk Outtakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marth" was back. Nykolai watched the young woman, who he now knew had some close connection with Chrom. She seemed so happy to be reunited with Chrom and Sumia, but Nykolai could see a glint of sadness in her eyes.

He stood off to the side, listening to Chrom's attempt at explaining "Marth" to Sumia. "This is our daughter," the exalt said, causing both Sumia and Nykolai to take a step back.

"What?" Sumia asked.

"It's true," the young woman replied. "See with your eyes by looking into my own."

After a few moments, Sumia gasped. "By Naga, you have the Brand right where Lucina…" She trailed off, her eyes narrowing. "So what happened to my baby back in Ylisstol?"

"She is fine, right where you left her. I am her from the future." Lucina began to tell her story – how the future she came from is more than ten years from the present, overrun by Risen and leaving no place safe for anyone.

Lucina finished, hands clenched and a pained look on her face. Nykolai stepped forward. "What happens in the future that causes such devastation?" he asked.

Lucina narrowed her eyes at him, but answered. "Grima is resurrected. I know not how, but he is a scourge on the land. My friends and I, with Naga's grace, traveled back in time, but we were separated."

"We'll find them, Lucina, don't worry."

"Thank you, Father."

"As much as you three need to catch up," Nykolai said, "I would advise that we move our location before more Risen come."

Chrom glanced at the sky, noting the dawn light. "You haven't slept all night, though."

"I'll last. I've pulled all-nighters before."

"You have?"

Nykolai nodded. The four went to round up the Shepherds and get them on the move again.

It wasn't until that evening that Nykolai was able to really talk to Lucina. He was wandering around camp, checking in on his fellow Shepherds, when he came upon the young woman that the group had come to know as Chrom's little girl from the future. She was setting up her tent in a rather secluded area of the camp, and Nykolai wandered over to her.

"Need help?" he asked.

Lucina looked up. She looked like she wanted to tell him no, but she said otherwise. "Very well."

The Grandmaster grinned. "I don't think we were ever formally introduced. I'm Nykolai, head tactician for the Shepherds." He extended his hand politely.

Lucina looked at him. "You're the one who can't control his mouth."

"Heh…guilty as charged." The hand he had extended out to her now went up to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. "You're…not going to let that go, are you?"

"Don't count on it."

"Meh, everyone gets me for my uncontrollable mouth now and then. I've learned to live with it." He started to work on pulling up one side of the tent, and Lucina worked on the other side. They worked silently, until the tent was erected. Nykolai went around to Lucina's side of the tent and, like the impulsive klutz he was, tripped on one of the anchors. Lucina, out of instinct, caught him, their faces ending up inches apart. Both blushed and separated.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. We have to stop meeting like this." He realized too late what he had said, and covered his mouth. Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose, glaring at the man before her. "There goes my mouth," Nykolai mumbled. He bowed to the princess before him. "I am so sorry, milady."

"Just…try to control your words, or I may end up really slapping you."

"Heh, sorry. I'll try. I have gotten better…right?"

Lucina smirked. "I wouldn't know." Nykolai opened his mouth to say something, but Lucina cut him off. "Think before you speak."

The Grandmaster shut his mouth and cleared his throat. "I…I'm going to get some more planning done."

"Or maybe sleep. You look exhausted."

"That, too." He inclined his head. "Good evening, Lucina."

Lucina watched the man walk off, before turning to enter her tent. She suppressed a grin at the tactician. Despite his quirks, he always made her smile. Now that she had joined the Shepherds, she looked forward to getting to know Nykolai just a bit better.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've reached 20,000 views exactly! Thank all so much for taking the time to read, and for those of you who have, to review! *gives massive bear hug to everyone* (Also, thanks to squish13 for catching an embarrassing mistake..._

* * *

_Published 10/13/2013_


	32. Thirty-Two: Ruins of Time

**Outtake Thirty-Two:**** Ruins of Time**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** Ruins of Time  
****Summary:**** The Shepherds go treasure hunting and encounter someone their time-traveling princess recognizes...  
****Notes:**** I had this idea for a while, and finally got around to writing it a week or so ago...not much else to say, other than I have the greatest readers ever! Thank you all so much! *gives hug***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The air was crisp and clear, despite the chill of northern Regna Ferox. The Shepherds had come upon ruins rumored to have a sacred treasure hidden somewhere in them. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Risen were drawn to the place as well, whether by the treasure, or by something else.

"Alright," Silver began. "We've got some odd terrain here. The ground's slippery as is, and there's a lot of ice. Mounted units – save for the fliers – and Knights, stay off the ice as best you can. We need to work our way to that Gryphon Rider there." She pointed. "That's the one in charge of this rabble. Take him out, we take down the group."

"Everyone got it?" Chrom asked, taking over for his wife. The Shepherds nodded. "Then let's-"

"Hang on," Gaius interrupted, adjusting his scarf closer to his face to keep out the chill. "There's someone over there, and he's definitely _not_ a Risen."

The group turned, almost comically as one, to look in the direction Gaius indicated. A young man was running and slipping across the ground, a Risen hot on his tail. As they watched, the young man turned abruptly, firing magic at the Risen, which landed, dead, on the ice with a cracking noise. The young man didn't seem to notice the Shepherds.

Lucina inhaled sharply, her eyes wide in surprise. "Morgan," she whispered.

"You know him?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"Yes. He's my…he's from the future. I…I thought he was killed." There was a waver in the time-traveling princess' voice.

Silver took a moment to think. "Lucina, get to him and make sure he's safe. Gaius, back her up from the other side. You're the only one who I trust to get across the ice safely. Cordelia, Sumia, and Cherche, give us air cover. Be careful. Let's go!"

The Shepherds moved out, falling into their pairs naturally. Lucina ran forward, while Gaius and his wife, Maribelle – dismounted for now – slipped across the ice to back the young man.

The fight continued, and the Shepherds were gaining ground against the Risen. Lucina's pace was slowed as she fought her way through the hordes of zombies. She parried a sword with her own and the blades locked. She kicked her enemy away, following with a diagonal slash, ending the Risen Hero. She glanced at Morgan. He was struggling against a Wyvern Lord and Sorcerer. He managed to take down the wyvern, but the Sorcerer attacked while Morgan was distracted. The young man was sent hurtling onto the thin, cracked ice.

"Morgan!" Lucina shouted, running forward and killing the Sorcerer. Morgan watched her, confused, as she glanced about for a flier. They were all busy, so Lucina dropped Falchion beside her, and unbuckled the sword's sheath from her side. "Grab on," she said, holding one end out to the boy.

He looked confused, but did as he was told. Lucina pulled him forward to safety, just as the ice beneath him cracked, sending frigid water over his dark cloak. She pulled him onto solid ground. "Are you alright, Morgan?" she asked.

The boy shivered. "Yes…but how do you know my name?"

It was Lucina's turn to look confused. "You don't remember who I am?" she asked.

"I…I don't remember much, only my mother." He sighed. "Who are you that you know me?"

Lucina hesitated. Did Morgan really forget who his own sister was? Before she could ponder this or answer Morgan's question, others came to join them. Gaius, having taken down several Risen to get to then, skidded to a halt nearby, Maribelle at his heels. From the other side came Chrom and Silver, both looking concerned. "Lucina!" the Grandmaster shouted. "Everything okay?"

Lucina went to respond, but Morgan spoke up. "Mother! Thank the gods I found you!"

Silver skidded to stop, nearly slipping and falling if Chrom hadn't grabbed her shoulder at the last moment. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, standing. "It's me! Morgan! Your son!"

Silver and Chrom exchanged a glance. "You came from the future, right?" Silver asked.

Morgan shook his head. "What? That's impossible!" he said.

Silver walked up to him, showing just how short she was; even Morgan was taller than her. "Do I look like I could have a child your age?"

Morgan shook his head. "No. I guess I didn't think about that."

Silver frowned with curiosity. "How old _are_ you? You don't look older than sixteen."

"I'm…uh…" He thought for a moment, then gripped his head like he was hurting. "Agh, I don't know!"

"Alright, alright, don't worry then. Thinking about it only makes it worse. Amnesia's tough."

"Is that why he can't remember me?" Lucina asked, finally getting to her feet.

"Seems like it," Silver replied. "I went through the same thing."

Chrom stepped forward now. "Do you know who your father is?" he asked, wondering just how far the amnesia went.

After a few moments of hesitation, Morgan shook his head. "But I do recognize that mark." He pointed to the Brand on Chrom's shoulder, which was bare despite the weather (and much to his wife's disapproval). Without waiting for an answer, Morgan yanked off his right glove, showing off a smaller Brand on the back of his hand.

"Well, Chrom," Silver began, turning to the pleasantly surprised exalt of Ylisse. "Turns out I don't actually have a kid with another man in the future."

"Very funny, Silver."

"Uh," Gaius spoke up. "I hate to break up this lovely family reunion, but can I remind you we are in the middle of a battle? There's a Gryphon Rider heading our way." He turned to his wife. "Maribelle, do the thing. You've got a tome, don't you?"

"What thing?" Maribelle replied. "Take out the enemy? How about you _do the thing_?"

"Do you see a bow in my hands?"

"What happened to your bow?" Silver asked.

"Eh…pawned it off for a box of chocolate-covered fruits."

Chrom sighed. "That's coming out of your next pay, Gaius. But let's get back to the main group before we're wyvern food."

Silver nodded and turned to her newfound son. "Stay with your sister, Morgan," she said, pointing to Lucina.

Morgan turned. "Oh, so that's how you know me."

Lucina smiled. "Yup. Come on!"

* * *

_Published 10/15/2013_


	33. Thirty-Three: Bonding

**Outtake Thirty-Three:**** Bonding**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** End of game  
****Summary:**** Little Morgan and her newly-returned daddy Nykolai are still getting to know one another. A night of bonding might be just the thing to get them closer.  
****Notes:**** In honor of my new play through with Nyk, I give you this family fluff fest! (And I'm soooo close to getting Nyk and Lucina married! They're a battle away from S support!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was midnight in Ylisstol. The palace was silent – everyone was asleep. That is, everyone except for a certain young princess. Little Morgan peeked out her door, hesitating only a moment before hurrying down the hall to her parents' bedroom. She opened their door softly and saw them sleeping. Normally she wouldn't have bothered them, but the circumstances called for it. She slipped softly across the room and reached out to her mother. "Mama?" she asked quietly.

Lucina woke with a start, then saw her daughter. She sat up. "What's wrong, Mor?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Nykolai.

"I don't feel good. My tummy hurts."

Lucina slipped out of bed. "Come on, little one," she said, scooping up her daughter and carrying her to the washroom, shutting the door softly. She set her daughter down and lit a couple candles.

"Mama…" Mor's tone sounded desperate this time.

"I know, I know." Lucina grabbed a bucket and placed it in front of her daughter before sitting by the little girl, aiming to tie the soft blue hair back. Almost immediately the two-and-a-half-year-old threw up. Lucina quickly wiped her daughter's mouth before finishing with Mor's hair. "Dinner didn't sit well with you, did it?" Despite not fully understanding the question, Mor shook her head. "Do you feel any better?" Again, Mor shook her head, but sat down next to her mother, who wrapped her arms around her. It looked like it would be a long night.

They sat there for a while – enduring another bout of vomiting from the child – before someone came in. Lucina looked up to see her husband. "There you are," he said. "What's wrong?" He knelt by Lucina's side.

"Mor's sick," Lucina explained. "Come sit with her while I take care of that." She nodded toward the bucket.

Nykolai frowned. "You don't want me to?"

"You are still half-asleep. I don't think you want to trip on the way there…"

Seeing reason, Nykolai sat down. "Fine. Come here, Mor." His daughter climbed into his lap, and Lucina stood. She picked up the bucket and left the washroom. Father and daughter sat in silence for a few minutes, with Mor wriggling uncomfortably. "Still feel sick?" Nykolai asked, resting a hand on his daughter's forehead. He frowned. The little girl was warmer to the touch than normal.

"My tummy still hurts, Daddy," she said.

"Hang in there, Mor." A few more minutes passed. Finally, Lucina returned. "She's running a fever," he said as Lucina set the bucket on the floor. "It's not high, but if she hasn't cooled down by morning, we should get your aunt on the case."

"Very well." Lucina hid a yawn.

"Go rest, Luce," Nykolai said. "I can watch her."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It makes up for my absence for the first years of her life. If she gets worse, I'll wake you."

"It's okay, Mama," Mor said softly.

Lucina nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

Nykolai looked down at his daughter. "Do you want to hear a story?" he asked. Little Morgan nodded and Nykolai began.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess. Her father was a great king, and her mother rode upon a Pegasus with fur and feathers as white as snow. And the princess loved her parents very much.

"One day, however, her parents had to leave to fight evil monsters, and they never came back. Luckily for the princess, she had friends by her side, and when the monsters came to the castle, the princess and her friends helped to fight them off. They then went on a fantastic journey through time."

Suddenly, Mor wriggled and scrambled to the bucket. Nykolai winced in sympathy at the sound of his daughter vomiting. It was a few minutes before she was settled back in her father's lap. "Do they find the princess' mommy and daddy?" Mor asked wearily

"You'll see," Nykolai said, smirking. He continued the story, until he realized that Mor had fallen asleep. He tested her forehead, and found she was still warm before glancing out the window and seeing the first rays of the sun. Sighing, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

A couple hours later, Lucina woke, alone in bed. She panicked for a moment, thinking that the past few days with her newly returned husband were all just a dream, but then she remembered the night's events. She got up and went to the washroom. There, she saw Nykolai and Mor, sound asleep.

She crouched, putting one hand on her husband's shoulder. He woke, blinking slowly. "Morning?" he asked.

"Yeah. How is she?"

"Fell asleep around dawn, but she was still running a fever at the time. She threw up only once, though."

Lucina checked her daughter's forehead. "No change in temperature. Take her to the bed, and I'll get Aunt Lissa."

Nykolai stood, picking up Little Morgan as he did. Lucina watched him bring Mor to bed, before hurrying from the room. She figured she'd find Lissa at breakfast. As she came upon the small dining room where the members of House Ylisse ate when there were no formal meals to attend, she heard her older daughter, Morgan, talking.

"I wonder where Mother and Father are. It's pretty late."

"It's not too late," Cynthia, Lucina's sister, replied. "Besides, you know how they get. Probably doing as couples do."

"If I wasn't engaged, I'd find that statement gross. In fact, it's still gross. I'd rather not think of my parents…you know."

"It's true! They wouldn't let go of each other when Nykolai came back the other day."

"Girls…" came the soft voice of Lucina's other aunt, Emmeryn. Lucina felt a slight pang of guilt, as she always did. Emmeryn, who had been thought dead many years ago, had been found, though her mind was not the same. Lucina blamed herself for her aunt's predicament, and her supposed death at the hands of the Mad King Gangrel.

"What do couples do?" That was Lucina's younger self. Deciding that she couldn't trust her sister and daughter to be mature and listen to Emmeryn, Lucina stepped in.

"If either of you corrupt my younger self, so help me Naga…" Lucina began.

"Oh, Mother!" Morgan said, turning guiltily in her seat.

"Morning, Sis!" Cynthia greeted. "You…uh, didn't hear that, did you?"

"Every word." She turned to her aunt. "Good morning, Aunt Emmeryn."

"Good…mo-morning…" Emmeryn frowned. "…Worried…"

"Hmm?"

"You…lo-look worried…"

"I am. Little Mor was sick all night, which is why Nyk and I aren't here." The last bit was aimed at Morgan and Cynthia. Both focused on their breakfast.

"Li-Lissa…help?" She motioned to the other end of the table, where Lissa was deep in conversation with her husband.

"I was going to ask for her help."

Emmeryn nodded. "Good."

Lucina smiled and moved over to where her aunt was sitting. "Excuse me, Aunt Lissa," she said, saving Frederick from the latest lecture on why relaxation was so important. The knight excused himself to the training field, and Lucina explained the situation to her aunt. Lissa agreed immediately to see Mor, and the two started for the door.

As they were leaving, Lucy spoke up again. "Sis, what do couples do?"

"Tell you when you're older, Lucy," Cynthia said.

Meanwhile, Nykolai, who was lying next to his daughter, had picked up a strategy book, skimming the pages while he waited for Lucina and Lissa. "Daddy?"

Nykolai put his book down and saw Mor was awake. "Hey, little one, how do you feel?"

Mor shook her head. Obviously, she still felt sick. "I'm glad you're here, Daddy."

Nykolai smiled. "I'm glad I'm here, too."

* * *

_Published 10/18/2013_


	34. Thirty-Four: Renewal

**Outtake Thirty-Four: Renewal**

**Game:**** Awakening  
****Spoilers:**** None really, though I suppose it would be after chapter seven...  
****Summary:**** Silver's pushing herself too hard, and Chrom forces her to relax and rest.  
****Note:**** So another one of these fluffy Silver x Chrom fics, except Chrom's a lot less oblivious than he's made out to be in other fics and in the game. Also, this was inspired by a Gaius x Avatar fic that I read a while ago and for the life of me cannot find. If any of you know, please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blackness flitted on the edge of her vision, and her magic spells kept missing – so much so that Chrom had taken the forefront, dealing the majority of the blows against the horde of Risen. Yet Silver pushed on, determined to finish out the battle. "You're not getting sick are you?" Chrom asked in a lull of the battle.

"I hope not," Silver replied. Chrom studied his fiancée, noting her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes. He would have to discuss her sleep with her after the battle.

Silver on the other hand, was fighting a losing battle with her wandering thoughts and exhaustion. She was glad that she had gotten into the habit of sticking close to Chrom, otherwise she would have been killed. Her mind wandered yet again as her stomach growled with hunger. When was the last time she had eaten?

Spots danced across her vision and, before she could do anything, she collapsed. Chrom turned, his eyes wide in fear. He quickly called for backup and dragged the tactician to safety. Lissa ran to his side, and quickly checked Silver's vitals. "She might have fainted," the young cleric concluded. "Why, though, I can't be sure."

Chrom sighed. A cheer went up from the Shepherds, showing that the fight had been won. "We should get her back to camp," Chrom said, picking Silver up bridal style. He frowned. Had she always been this thin or light?

Silver stirred after a few moments, a slight moan slipping from her mouth. "Did we win?" she asked.

"Yeah." They arrived at camp, and Chrom brought her to the medical tent, Lissa hot on his trail. Once Silver was seated on a cot in the tent, Lissa began questioning her, trying to figure out what was ailing the silver-haired tactician. After a minute, Chrom interrupted his sister. "Have you been sleeping well?" he asked. At Silver's hesitation, he rephrased his question. "How much sleep have you gotten recently?"

"In the past week? Probably less than eight hours."

"Well, that'll do it," Lissa said. "Sleep's important, Silver."

"But I've been trying to perfect a plan to rescue Emmeryn."

"First of all," Chrom began, "if you're exhausted on the battlefield, you might not live to make another plan. Secondly, you'll think better with sleep."

"He's right," Lissa added. "So you should go back to your tent and rest."

Silver nodded reluctantly and stood. She started to sway, but Chrom caught her just in time. "I'll help you back," he said. Silver nodded again and, leaning on her fiancé, she submitted to the care.

They walked through camp, to which the Shepherds were only just returning. Several called out to Chrom and Silver, asking after the tactician. Chrom assured them that she was fine, and continued with Silver to the tactician's tent. As they entered, Chrom's eyes widened at the disarray. Books were scattered about the tent, papers mingling with the texts and maps.

"How in Naga's name do you function like this?" he asked, helping Silver to her bed.

Silver looked up at him, a blush of embarrassment light on her cheeks. "Um, it's not usually this bad." She watched her fiancé pick up several books, stacking them neatly in a corner of the tent. "Chrom…"

"What? I always find that it's easier to work when everything's organized." He pulled together the papers, setting them neatly next to the books he had stacked.

"I'm not very organized…my tent's usually a mess, even though it hasn't been this bad before." She fiddled with her engagement ring. "I hope this doesn't put you off…"

"It only makes me want to give you some lessons on organization. I might not be Miriel, but I can help. So you just take a nice long nap, and I'll straighten up, okay?"

Silver nodded and pulled off her cloak. Sleeping was one of the few times she didn't have it on. She draped the coat on the small camp chair by her bed, and leaned down to begin unlacing her boots, not noticing that Chrom had paused in his work. He had seen the way her shirt hung from her shoulders, which looked abnormally thin.

"Silver?"

"Yeah?" The tactician looked up.

"When did you last eat?" Silver glanced away. Chrom moved to her side. "Answer me, Silver."

"I…I don't know. I can't remember."

"Have you been drinking water?"

"Of course!"

Chrom sighed. "I'll be back."

"Agh, Chrom, you don't have to…" But her fiancé had already left the tent. She sighed and finished with her boots, laying down on her cot with a sigh. Her eyes were just beginning to close when Chrom returned, carrying a small waterskin and a plate of food.

"Here, sit up and eat."

"Mm…let me sleep, Chrom."

"After you eat."

Silver opened her eyes and glared at him before doing as she was told, accepting the food. Chrom sat next to her, watching her eat. Within minutes, she had finished, and Chrom handed her the waterskin.

"Chrom, this better not be alcohol," she said, seeing her fiancé's smirk. "You know I don't like it."

"It's not, trust me."

Silver narrowed her eyes at him and took a small sip. Her eyes widened. "Where…where did you get this?"

"Cordelia and Stahl went to the town yesterday. The fruit's in season, so they got a keg of it."

"I had no idea."

"You would have if you had come to dinner last night."

Silver rolled her eyes and lifted the waterskin to her mouth once more. She closed her eyes as she drank, savoring the taste. Finally, she finished. "That was the best cider I've ever tasted."

"Do you want more?" Silver shook her head as she stifled a yawn. "Then, before you sleep, promise me something."

"What?"

"That you'll take better care of yourself. We need you because you're our tactician…and I need you because you're the woman I love. Promise me you'll take better care?"

Silver nodded. "Yes, Chrom. I promise."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." He stood as Silver lay down on her cot once more. Within seconds, she was asleep.

She woke hours later, feeling refreshed and renewed, to a very clean tent. Her books were stacked (alphabetically by title of all things) in a corner, and her papers were neatly piled next to them. Her tactician cloak lay, folded, on the crate in which she kept her spare clothing, and a single white flower rested on the camp chair by her cot.

There was no sign of Chrom, but Silver still smiled at the man she loved.

* * *

_Published 10/22/2013_


End file.
